Caballeros de Repuesto
by Shirou Goenji
Summary: Cuando mueren 11 Caballeros Dorados y no hay forma de reemplazarlos a todos, Saori va a tener que echar mano de unos viejos conocidos que tendrán que volverse caballeros dorados. OOC. Secuela de 'Batalla Dorada'. T por lenguaje.
1. Prólogo

**Caballeros de Repuesto**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios.(No me agrada nada tener que andar repitiendo eso siempre. Es evidente que los personajes no son míos.) Todo le pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Y a sus majestades, reyes de los trolls, la Toei.**

 **Nota del Autor: Bueno, están leyendo esto, lo que significa que quieren leer como sigue esta historia que empezó como un fic idiota. Agradezco mucho el apoyo. Muchas gracias a todos. Voy a advertir que igual que Batalla Dorada los personajes van a estar ligeramente OOC. Eso sí, esta vez, no se me va a escapar nadie. ¡Voy a dejar a todos los personjes en rídiculo! ¡Se van a arrepentir de todo!**

 **Advertencia: El autor se ha vuelto loco de poder. Tengan miedo, tengan mucho miedo.**

 **Start the Fic!**

 **P.D: Sé que no importa mucho, pero quisiera dedicar esto a la memoria de Jesús Barrero. La voz latina de Seiya de Pegaso. Me había enterado de su muerte hace algunos días y quería poner esto en el epílogo de Batalla Dorada, pero el Wi-Fi no me registraba los cambios así que decidí dejar esto y una escena adicional que iba a poner al final de Batalla Dorada acá. Una gran parte de nuestras infancias muere con él. QEPD.**

 **Prólogo**

Los detalles habían sido preparados entre Saori y la persona de la Toei. Los reemplazos serían elegidos entre los Generales de Poseidón y los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard. Los Espectros de Hades eran imposibles, ya que la mayoría estaban muertos y ya que había unas pocas reglas que la propia Toei tenía que seguir, los tres jueces del Inframundo no podrían trabajar para Atena, si es que se le llama trabajar a tener que proteger una diosa que apenas paga y a veces ni siquiera pagaba. El propio Mu consideraba esto como 'bordeando el umbral de la esclavitud.' El signo de estos no importaría. Sería un reemplazo temporal. Algunos estaban descartados porque Saori no quería un Máscara de la Muerte 2.0(cofcofFafnercofcof), sin embargo, había algo que le preocupaba a Saori.

"Esto, señor, usted sabe dónde está Kanon, verdad?" Preguntó la reencarnación de la diosa Atena al representante de la Toei.

"Lo ví hace unos días. Nos fuimos de copas. La última vez que lo ví, tenía la cabeza en los pechos de una rubia. No lo he visto desde entonces." El tipo respondió.

 _Mientras tanto..._

 _Ajax, Barco pesquero, Mar Egeo._

Kanon despertó tras una borrachera de antología. Estaba en un barco, eso era evidente, pero no sabía dónde carajos estaba. Tampoco recordaba que había pasado y porque demonios estaba en un barco en la mitad de la nada.

 _4 días después..._

 _El Santuario, Grecia_

Saori tenía tres días para mandar su lista de reemplazos a la Toei. Sabiendo que no podría usar a Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun ni a Ikki, de cualquier forma los llamó. En vez de once, tendría que hacer diez reemplazos, ya que la Toei no puso trabas a darle la Cloth de Géminis a Kanon. El único problema es que todavía no llegaba. Saori seguía pensando en dónde estaría Kanon cuando llegaron los caballeros de bronce. Shun fue el primero en saludarla. Luego vinieron los demás.

"De acuerdo, como algunos de ustedes saben y me refiero a Shun y a Shiryu(Shiryu los sabía por boca de Dohko. Saori lo había castigado por esto. Shun lo había escuchado por estar ahi.) que el Santuario está en deuda, Shion y yo hemos decidido que van a tener que trabajar." Saori dijo.

"Me parece bien, señorita Saori." dijo Shun.

"Legalmente son menores de edad, pero ya que los galones de hormonas del crecimiento que tiene el Santuario, biológicamente son mayores de edad. Por lo tanto, pueden hacer trabajos de forma legal. Aunque claro, les daremos identificaciones falsas para no tener problemas con la policía." Saori dijo.

Los caballeros de bronce palidecieron.

"¿Qué? Necesitamos el dinero. Y tampoco quiero que me arresten. Soy demasiado importante para estar en la cárcel." Saori dijo.

Cuando el color regresó a las caras de los jovenes caballeros, ellos miraron mal a Saori.

"Hablo por todos, señorita Saori, cuando digo que no tengo idea quien nos daría trabajo." respondió Shiryu.

"Yo no tengo idea quien le daría trabajo al pajarraco." Hyoga dijo, apuntando a Ikki. El Fénix le dió un zape al Cisne.

"Señorita Saori, ¿venden naranjas en Rodorio?" preguntó Ikki.

"Por supuesto." dijo Saori.

"Que bueno. Porque hoy me voy a preparar pato a la naranja." Ikki dijo entre dientes.

"Aquí tengo dónde tienen que ir para sus trabajos." Saori dijo, sacando cuatro tarjetas.

"Solo hay cuatro tarjetas. Uno de nosotros no va a trabajar." señaló Hyoga.

"En efecto, Hyoga. Uno de ustedes no tiene talento absolutamente para nada en el ámbito laboral. Nadie quiso contratar a esa persona. No quiero decir el nombre." Saori dijo.

"Seguro empieza con I y termina con kki." Seiya dijo.

Ikki golpeó a Seiya en la cara.

"Pues esta tarjeta es para Ikki." Respondió Saori, dejando a Seiya sorprendido.

"Se quedó con una cara de idiota." Shun señaló.

"Shun, Seiya ya es idiota, no hay remedio para él." Ikki respondió.

"¡Shun! Tiene que ser él." Seiya dijo, con miedo en su voz.

"Que confianza me tienes, Seiya." dijo Shun sarcásticamente.

"Aquí está la de Shun." Shiryu dijo, detrás de Saori, señalando a la tarjeta de más a la derecha.

Saori lo golpeó con su báculo.

"¡Sin mirar!" Saori exclamó, dándole su tarjeta a Shun y empujando a Shiryu con los demás.

"¿Shiryu? ¿Quién es el que no tiene trabajo?" preguntó Seiya.

Shiryu no respondió.

"¿Eres tú, verdad? ¿Por eso no quieres decirlo, verdad?" continuó Seiya.

"La tarjeta de Hyoga." Saori dijo, entregándole la suya al Cisne.

"Tranquilo, Shiryu, que ya voy a ver si puedo hacer algo por conseguirte trabajo." dijo el Caballero de Pegaso, dándole palmadas en la espalda a Shiryu.

"Pues lo veo difícil, Seiya. Ya que esta tarjeta es para Shiryu." dijo Saori, pasandole su tarjeta al Caballero del Dragón.

Seiya no dijo nada, solo se quedó con una cara de idiota por unos cuantos minutos. Cuando se movió, se fue al rincón con un aura oscura, trazando circulos en el suelo con el dedo. Saori aprovechó el tiempo para elegir los reemplazantes de caballeros dorados y darle sus identificaciones falsas a Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun y a Ikki. No había grandes cambios excepto que les subían unos 6 años a las edades de todos. Pobrecitos. No sabían que Saori había elegido los trabajos que le traerían más dinero al Santuario sin importar cómo serían estos trabajos de denigrantes para todos.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en el Inframundo..._

Los tres jueces del infierno estaban manejando apuestas entre los otros espectos en el todos contra todos a mano limpia que se había armado entre las almas de los caballeros dorados de Atena. Ya llevaban días peleando. Eventualmente, más y más espectros se acercaron a la pelea y hacían sus apuestas con Aiacos, Minos y Radamanthys. Aldebarán, Dohko y Máscara de la Muerte se habían echado encima contra Shura. Aioria y Afrodita se estaban estrangulando el uno al otro. Milo se había echado encima de Camus y lo estaba golpeando sin piedad. Shaka se intentaba ir, pero por no andar mirando, trastabilló con una piedra y cayó de cara al suelo. Saga y Aioros estaban ahí solamente. Los dos habían muerto por 'mano propia'. Aioros había corrido hasta caer por un barranco y Saga se había hecho volar con una Explosión de Galaxias. La gravedad había hecho el resto. Aioros decidió ser buen hermano y ayudó a su hermano Aioria. Pateando al caballero dorado de Piscis en la entrepierna. Aioria y Aioros empezaron a atacar sin merced al pobre Afrodita que estaba prácticamente ahogándose tras tragarse su rosa entre golpes de los dos hermanos. Saga decidió ser un cabrón y pateó a Shaka en la cara mientras seguía en el suelo.

"¿Quién apuesta a que Saga le va a arrancar los dientes a Shaka?" preguntó Aiacos a los otros espectros que levantaban dinero para apostar a favor o en contra del caballero de Géminis.

"Por favor que estos locos no vuelvan a resucitar." dijo Minos. En unos cuantos días ya habían ganado más dinero que la miseria que Hades les pagaba. Ser guerreros de élite era horrible. Hades tenía riquezas sin fin, pero era un maldito avaro que apenas les pagaba a sus soldados. Sabían que los dorados de Atena estaban igual o peor. Peor lo tenían los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard. Era sabido que ahí todo era a huevo(sin dinero). Sabían también que los mejores pagados eran los Generales de Poseidón. Cuando Poseidón se había liberado, los tres jueces consideraron mandarle sus curriculums al señor de los mares. Por desgracia, Poseidón no tenía fax **(es 1991)** así que no pudo recibir los curriculums a tiempo. Cuando le llegaron, ya tenía a sus Generales. Pero justo cuando Hades se enteró, les ofreció aumentos que nunca entregó. De hecho, incluso les bajó el sueldo. Por desgracia, Hades había mandado a Lune a que espiara a los tres por si se les ocurría irse con alguien más. Sus intentos de espionaje fueron mediocres a lo sumo. Ya renunciarían después, ahora estaban ganando demasiado dinero con estos once imbéciles.

 **Bueno, resultó larguisímo el prólogo. No bromeó, este capítulo llega a las 1,600 palabras y eso que corté mucho en el Inframundo, porque se me estaba haciendo eterno el prólogo. Eso si, no estoy muy seguro sobre la calidad de este capítulo. No me convence. Espero que les guste. Diganme si les gustó. Los reviews de todos ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Quisiera excusarme en el caso de que no les haya gustado, siendo justos, solo estoy intentando preparar las cosas para el próximo capítulo. El próximo capítulo van a conocer a los reemplazantes y vamos a ver las denigrantes aventuras de Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki. Sé que el epílogo de Batalla Dorada fue subido hace poco, pero la respuesta que recibió el epílogo de Batalla Dorada me hizo cambiar de opinión, porque quería esperar uno o dos días antes de subir esto. No me pude resistir.**

 **See ya!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Caballeros de Repuesto**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Troll-ei.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Nota de Autor: Bueno, por primera vez en mi vida estoy dedicandome en serio a un fic en vez de andar escribiendo a las 4 de la mañana, que es cuando me llegan las ideas. El hecho de no dormir hasta las doce de la tarde ayuda. Creo que con eso se nota que mi problema es simplemente pereza. Respondiendo la pregunta, no, no voy a crear personajes nuevos(No soy ni lo suficientemente creativo, ni me voy a tomar todo ese tiempo. Es que me lío con los nombres. Voy a usar personajes del canon y les voy a dar armaduras de oro. Resulta más sencillo y además tengo para humillar a los otros, que los dorados son solo el comienzo. Segundo, con lo de si Seiya tiene o no habilidades...es mayoritariamente lo primero, aunque Saori igual quiere un poco del burro con alas.(If you know what I mean) Con eso basta. Les agradezco mucho su apoyo a todos los que han dejado una review, o han puesto esta historia en favoritos/seguir.**

 **Start the fic!**

 _Asgard(Noruega), Palacio Valhalla._

Hilda estaba hecha una furia. Ya que los caballeros dorados de Atena se habían matado los unos a los otros, tenía que darle a Atena a los Dioses Guerreros que ella había elegido. Hilda se preguntó porque carajos no podía usar a los otros 76 idiotas a su mando. Pero nooo, para reemplazar a 10, ella tendría que aportar con 7. Pero, era lo que ordenaba la Toei. Una vez que los contradijo y Odín prácticamente la había abandonado.

 _Aeropuerto de Oslo, Noruega._

Los 7 Dioses Guerreros/Reemplazantes de Caballeros Dorados estaban en el aeropuerto. Había ciertos problemas. Para empezar, Frodi estaba agarrado a la pared, gritando como niño pequeño que no se quería ir y llamando a Lyfia a gritos. Alberich amarrado con camisa de fuerza porque amenazó con derribar el avión por ser una 'aberración contra la naturaleza'. Sigmund agarrando a Siegfried casi destrozando las costillas de su hermano. Desde que habían resucitado, Sigmund se negaba a soltar a Siegfried. **(Y luego dicen que Ikki es sobreprotector.)** Hagen andaba buscando a Balder, que no aparecía por ninguna parte. Thor resolvió los problemas fácilmente, noqueando a Frodi inconsciente, arrastrandolo al avión, sacó a Balder de la bodega del avión, le dió una colleja a Alberich para que se callara. Luego amarró a Sigmund a su asiento. Solo había un problema que no pudo resolver. Los asientos. Cómo era corpulento, los asientos del avión le apretaban la cabeza con el techo.

* * *

 _Cnossos, Creta._

Julián había tenido que llamar a tres de sus Generales para avisarles que tendrían que ir al Santuario para trabajar para Atena. Los tres se quejaron, pero las quejas terminaron cuando les dijo que en vez de recibir los sueldos paupérrimos de los caballeros de Atena(Kanon había esparcido el rumor), recibirían la paga usual de Generales de Poseidón. Al menos se quedaría con Sorrento, Baian y Kasa. Kanon, Io, Krishna e Isaak irían al Santuario. Aunque Kanon ya no contaba cómo General, el muy cabrón seguía cobrando sueldo de General. Tethys todavía no aparecía, según algunos(cofcofSorrentocofcof) se había metido a un bar a hablar(acechar, seguramente) con Kanon. Era molesto, pero que iba a hacer, era la Toei la que ordenaba esto. Muy representante de Poseidón podía ser, pero la Toei los sobrepasaba a todos. A Atena, a Hades, a él. Los que se atrevían a enfrentarse a la Toei terminaban muertos. Ya lo sabía Julián, si él había intentado sobornar a la Toei para tener un poco más de dignidad y no salir como un idiota sádico a la Deathmask. Vaya que había funcionado. Eso era lo que Julián llamaba dinero bien gastado. Sus Generales se habían ido y el tenía su mansión cretense para él solo. Definitivamente se iría de juerga hoy día.

* * *

 _Rodorio, Grecia_

Los cuatro santos de bronce habían ido a sus respectivos trabajos.

 _Restaurant 'El Sabor de Rodorio'_

El restaurant 'El Sabor de Rodorio' era sin duda el mejor de Rodorio, siendo un lugar favorito de varios caballeros dorados en su tiempo. Caballeros de Tauro, sobre todo. Tenía un problema eso sí. Últimamente estaba fallando todo en la cocina. Cuando Saori Kido preguntó si podría mandar a sus Caballeros a trabajar, Félix, el dueño del local, eligió dos nuevos trabajadores. Ahí es dónde trabajaban ahora el caballero del Fénix y el caballero del Cisne. A Ikki lo usaba de horno con piernas, para que calentara la comida de los clientes. El pobre Ikki obedeció, pensando en la paga. ¿Estaba furioso? Sí, pero el poder de la avaricia podía más. Por otro lado, a Hyoga lo andaban usando de congelador. Al igual que Ikki, la promesa del pago lo hacía trabajar. Eso no quería decir que le gustara a ninguno de los dos. Lo que hace el dinero, ¿verdad?. Esto les parecía una broma cruel. Hyoga andaba buscando cámaras, para asegurarse que esto fuera una broma. Ikki, por otro lado, no sabía nada de tecnología así que le daba sus buenas collejas a Hyoga cuando se ponía a busca cámaras, tratandolo de loco. Ya que trabajaban más que todos, esperabn recibir más dinero que el resto. Se lo merecían, y si no, Ikki desataría las penas del infierno sobre todos. Pero, los pobrecitos no sabían que Shiryu estaba peor.

 _'Electrónica General', Tienda de electrodomésticos._

La tienda dónde había llegado Shun era el infierno. Estaba lleno de mugre. Le sorprendía que no hubieran clausurado ese lugar de mala muerte. Tan pronto llegó se había enfrentado al dueño. Su labor era limpiar el local, pero principalmente, debía usar la Corriente Nebular(o Tormenta) para hacer parecer que los ventiladores funcionaban. Era todo una artimaña del dueño, Raoul. El también le había ofrecido trabajo a Hyoga, pero Saori eligió mandarlo junto con Ikki, por temor a lo que haría el Fénix con algún compañero de trabajo idiota.

"Y...¿cuánto me van a pagar por no decir nada? Esto es una estafa, a fin de cuentas." Shun dijo, con una cara de niño bueno.

"Hmm...80." Raoul respondió.

"200." Shun replicó.

"140." Raoul contraofertó.

"170." Shun dijo.

"155." Raoul respondió al caballero de Andrómeda.

"100,000." Shun dijo.

"¡Hecho!...Momento, ¡¿Cuánto?!...Oh, ¡MIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...*esto continúa por un rato*...EEEEEEEEEEERDAAAAAAAAAAA!" gritó Raoul.

"Un placer hacer negocios contigo." dijo Shun, estrechando la mano de Raoul(que Shun levantó por él. El pobre tipo seguía en shock.) El Caballero de Andrómeda le vió la cara de imbécil. Shun lo dejó tranquilo y se fue a limpiar.

 _Clínica oftalmológica Argos_

Shiryu fue el último en llegar a su destino. El frontis decía 'Clínica Argo'. No parecía mal. Tal vez podría disfrutar trabajar ahí. Se demoró diez segundos en convencerse de lo contrario. Era una clínica oftalmológica. En resumen, cuidado de los ojos(cosa que el dragoncito necesita...). Esto era una broma. Saori no podía ser tan cruel. No podía ser, incluso si no era tan denigrante como para algunos de sus compañeros, eso ya era una humillación. Le iba a pedir otro trabajo a Saori. Pero, mientras tanto, tenía que andar cómo ayudante del Dr. Moraes, un doctor portugués bastante agradable, pero Shiryu se sentía cómo hipócrita cuándo el doctor le preguntaba por consejos para el paciente(Para ver si sabía. Shiryu se equivocó en esto varias veces, eso sí.) El apenas cuidaba sus ojos, no podía aconsejar cómo cuidar los ojos de otros.

* * *

 _Santuario, dos días después..._

Saori estaba aliviada. Sus caballeros dorados sustitutos habían llegado. Kanon(que había regresado de, según Kanon, desde Turkmenistán, dónde había acabado después de una borrachera épica. Saori no le creyó nada y para evitar eso, le prohibió las salidas a Rodorio por 9 meses.) Io, Krishna, Isaak, Siegfried, Sigmund, Thor, Hagen, Frodi, Alberich y Balder. Que Mu y Kanon se quedarían con las armaduras de Aries y Géminis estaba claro. Las armaduras los elegirían, sin importar el signo zodiacal. Cuando una Cloth brillara, es que estaba eligiendo a su siguiente portador. Partieron de forma ordenada.

La Cloth de Tauro empezó a brillar primero. La elección duró dos segundos completos antes de que Thor se volviera el nuevo Caballero de Tauro.

Thor palpó el cuerno izquierdo de su nueva armadura.

"Esto...Mu, tu reparas las armaduras, ¿cierto?, ¿puedes arreglar esta? Es que venía mal de fábrica, creo." Dijo Thor.

 _Imaginación de Mu..._

"Y mil, y dos mil, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once.." Se imaginó Mu en una isla trópical contando dinero tras la pregunta de Thor.

 _Mundo real..._

"Claro, voy a necesitar un pago para...materiales." dijo el Caballero de Aries. Solo le faltaban unos lentes de contacto con el símbolo de dinero, porque Mu sonreía cómo si se hubiera adelantado la Navidad.

Siguió la Cloth de Cáncer. Esta tomó casi un minuto en elegir. Io se convirtió en el nuevo Caballero de Cáncer.

"Ah, genial. Ahora en vez de ser Io de Escila, voy a tener que ser Io de Jaiba. Digo, de Cáncer." Esto lo dijo después de ver que Saori levantaba su báculo.

La Cloth de Leo se demoró cinco minutos en elegir. Cinco minutos eternos para el siguiente Caballero de Leo, Krishna. Krishna no dijo nada.

La Cloth de Virgo brilló por unos pocos milisegundos antes de cubrir a Balder. Balder se quedó callado también.

Pronto, la Cloth de Libra comenzó a brillar. Brilló por minuto y medio antes de elegir a Sigmund. Sigmund solo hizo una cara de sorpresa digna de Seiya, que andaba mirando la Cloth de Sagitario, ya que cómo no tenía trabajo, tenía que quedarse en el Santuario todo el día. Todo el día con Saori...entonces Seiya se dió cuenta que estar sin trabajo sería lo mejor de toda su vida. ¿Todo el día con Saori? El Pegaso estaba prácticamente pegado a ella con cinta adhesiva. Ni siquiera había necesidad de preguntar.

"¡A la mierda la Cloth de Sagitario! ¡Que se la quede quien la quiera, que yo me quedó con Saori!" Pensó el Pegaso.

Mientras Seiya pensaba en esto con cara de idiota, la Cloth de Escorpión brilló por medio minuto y eligió a Hagen.

Seiya sacó su cabeza de sus fantasías(que incluían un pegasito de pelo lila...) para observar a quien elegía la Cloth de Sagitario. Esta eligió a...Siegfried. Eso significa que Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis se repartirían entre Alberich, Isaak y Frodi.

En vez de seguir el orden, la Cloth de Acuario se adelantó y eligió a Isaak en un milisegundo. **(No finjan sorpresa.)**

Para finalizar, las dos Cloths que quedaban, Capricornio y Piscis brillaron al mismo tiempo y cubrieron a Frodi y a Alberich, respectivamente. Los 12 Caballeros Dorados se arrodillaron ante Saori. Eso debería mantener feliz a la Toei. Saori ya tenía a sus 12 Dorados.

 **Y aquí termina este capítulo. Por si acaso, aquí dejo la lista completa de dorados:**

 **Mu de Aries**

 **Thor de Tauro**

 **Kanon de Géminis**

 **Io de Cáncer**

 **Krishna de Leo**

 **Balder de Virgo**

 **Sigmund de Libra**

 **Hagen de Escorpión**

 **Siegfried de Sagitario**

 **Frodi de Capricornio**

 **Isaak de Acuario**

 **Alberich de Piscis.**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado. Yo que pensaba que el prólogo había sido largo. Creo que le di rienda suelta a la poca creatividad que tengo. (2,000 palabras. Cerca de 400 palabras más largo que el prólogo. El mismo prólogo que corté por que se me hacía un poco largo. Para alguien con tan poca creatividad y tan altos estándares(1,300 palabras mínimo.) es bastante. Por eso, me suelo bloquear cuando escribo. No soy una persona muy creativa. Junta eso con pereza crónica y ya ven cómo todo eso es una mala combinación.) No voy a decir mucho más, ya que ahora mismo son las 1 de la mañana. Solo voy a repetir que espero que les haya gustado. Dejenme saber si les gustó dejando una review. Cómo ya dije, las reviews me dan la inspiración. Bueno, eso es todo. Suficientes desvaríos por ahora.(Iba a decir por hoy, pero cómo recién son las 1 de la mañana, necesitaría algo más para llenar la nota de autor cuándo comience a trabajar en el nuevo capítulo, porque mis notas son 75% desvarío y 25% contestar reviews.**

 **See ya!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Caballeros de Repuesto**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Nota de Autor: Ok, ahora voy a intentar mantener este capítulo a una longitud más normal. Si no actualizo rápido, es que estoy en Iloca(una pequeña ciudad acá en Chile. El acceso a Wi-Fi es prácticamente mínimo.) Además de pasarmela turisteando, me pongo a escribir cuando ando libre. Eso y también me estoy enviciando al Golden Sun. Eso me va a quitar tiempo. También ando leyendo algunas historias acá en FF.(Gracias a la app de FF, que me deja descargar historias. Ayuda cuando no funciona bien el Wi-Fi. Pero...estoy desvariando. Otra vez. Ahora...mi parte favorita. Responder reviews.**

 **Sslove: Jeje, Seiya parece tonto, y lo es, pero tiene sus momentos. Ikki y Hyoga están un poquitín enojados por tener que ser horno y congelador, respectivamente. Shiryu no sabe absolutamente nada de oftalmología, eso no le gusta nada. Shun...jeje, pues, cómo dice el dicho. 'El que roba a ladrón, cien años de perdón.'.**

 **Milo03: Me dan las ideas(a las 4 de la mañana) y luego no puedo seguir. Tiendo a bloquearme. Si logro desbloquearme, logro escribir 800 palabras a lo sumo. Considerando que quiero cada capítulo, por lo menos de 1,300 palabras. Después de eso, todo va colina abajo. También, Hagen de Escorpio/Escorpión era algo que ya tenía planeado desde el comienzo.(Aunque dudé en algunas cosas. En el primer 'manuscrito', Io y Krishna esaban intercambiados, Io cómo Leo y Krishna cómo Cáncer. Frodi sería el Caballero de Libra. Estaba considerando meter a Sorrento en vez de Kanon, pero me dí cuenta que si Siegfried no lo mataba, lo haría su hermano. Con eso se armaría una gresca entre los de Asgard y los Generales. Y por eso es que está Kanon. Para evitar quedarme con uno o dos dorados menos en un solo capítulo.**

 **Sabaku no judith: Gracias. Segundo, lo de Kanon está en el capítulo pasado. Está cómo Caballero de Géminis, pero sigue cobrando cómo Dragón Marino.**

 **Creo que eso basta por ahora.**

 **Por cierto. Texto normal es la historia, cursiva son ubicaciones, nombres de lugares(en la historia) o saltos temporales. Negrita es lo que ando diciendo yo.**

 **Start the fic!**

 _El Inframundo **,...este...dejemoslo en el Inframundo a secas..**._

¿Lo bueno para Shura? Ya estar muerto, por que si no, ya lo habrían matado unas doscientas veces. Dohko sobretodo no había tenido piedad. Es que eran del mismo equipo y por una puntería terrible, le había dado a Máscara de la Muerte, pero había matado a Dohko por error. Aldebarán no se quedaba atrás. Eso era lo malo. Mientras Shura pensaba todo esto, Aldebarán le daba un masaje en su espalda. Con el pie. Si pisotones en la espalda por parte de Aldebarán ya era malo, el peso de Aldebarán encima de él era terrible. Esa mole le iba a hacer puré los huesos. Todo mientras los espectros apostaban. Podía oir al Cejón gritando:

"¿Cúanto a que se sienta encima de él?"

Shura palideció. Peor aún, eso fue lo que pasó. Aldebarán se sentó en su cara. Que dios podía ser tan sádico cómo para eso, pensó el antiguo caballero de Capricornio.

Mientras Shura era torturado por algo que rompía todas las reglas de la Convención de Ginebra, Aioria y Aioros hacían trizas a Afrodita. La cara de Afrodita era apenas reconocible, solo el color del pelo permitía indentificarlo. Eso y que Camus parecía queso con tantos agujeros que le había hecho Milo a base de Agujas Escarlatas. Saga decidió torturar a Shaka por su cuenta. Shaka logró levantarse y elevar su Cosmos. Shaka lanzó su Tesoro del Cielo y...le dió a Aioros. Aioria le gritó a Shaka.

"¡Pero mira a dónde tiras el ataque, animal!" Fue lo más ligero en la gruesa librería de insultos que Aioria le dedicó al indio. Hasta caballeros cómo Máscara de la Muerte, Milo y Saga se ruborizaron con el amplio manejo del lenguaje de Aioria. Shaka abrió los ojos. Pero de sorpresa. Incluso para él, que había convivido con las rabietas de Aldebarán y Shura con el fútbol, de Mu con los bronces que rompían las armaduras cada dos por tres y luego no pagaban las reparaciones.(Shaka los entendía. Mu cobraba carísimo. Pobre del incauto que le pidiera una reparación.)

 _Santuario, Grecia._

Thor estonudó en medio de todo el mundo. El nuevo Caballero Dorado de Tauro se disculpó.

"Alguien se debe haber acordado de mí." Pensó Thor.

 _El Inframundo otra vez.._.

Había escuchado los gritos de la Casa de Cáncer. El vozarrón que se gastaba Camus con Milo, que también provocaba gran cantidad de ruido rompiendo cosas. Aioros y Saga, que se insultaban cada 5 minutos. Afrodita, que pegaba unos chillidos capaces de desconcentrar hasta a Buda. Shaka había convivido con todo eso y aún le sorprendía. No conocía ese lado de Aioria. Si es que el lenguaje de Aioria le habría dado un infarto a una monja. Pero(sin contar a Aioria), el peor era Shion. Que cuando se encabronaba, se encabronaba en serio.

Lo sorprendente es que Aioria no oaraba. Las apuestas seguían, pero apostando por la siguiente obscenidad que gritara el Leo. Los tres jueces apenas daban abasto con tanta apuesta.

"¡20 a que le dice mamón!" gritó Myu de Papillion.

"¡15 a tarado!" siguió Zeros de Rana.

"¡70 a cabronazo!" continuó Raimi de Gusano.

"¡40 a animal!" replicó Lune de Balrog.

El ganador fue el espectro del Gusano.

"¡Ya! ¡Le devuelvo sus sentidos a tu hermano, pero por favor, detente, Aioria!" gritó Shaka, ganandose abucheos de los espectros.

"Dioses. Cómo será cuando esté borracho este." Shaka pensó estremeciendose. Una vez finalizado esto, Saga volvió a lo suyo. Shaka se llevó media docena de golpes al cuello, tres docenas de puñetazos y patadas en la cara, un par de golpes al estómago y cerca de veinte patadas a la entrepierna. Sin lugar a dudas, Shaka, Camus, Afrodita y Shura eran los que estaban en peor estado.

Luego, todos los espectros echaron a correr como almas que se las lleva el diablo.

"¡¿Que mierda sucede aquí?! ¡¿Me voy por una semana y hacen esto?! ¡Radamanthys, ven aquí! ¡Explicame por qué tengo a 11 Caballeros de Atena en la Giudecca!" Pandora gritó al juez que se quedó atrás. Aiacos y Minos pusieron pies en polvorosa con los otros espectros y dejaron al Wyvern detrás.

El juez del Wyvern avanzó lentamente.

"Estoy jodido." murmuró para sí Radamanthys.

Saga escuchó a Radamanthys.

"Estas bien muerto, Cejotas." Le dijo al Wyvern.

"¡No te metas, Géminis!" le espetó Radamanthys, aunque en el fondo sabía que era cierto. Tragó saliva y esperó a que el Huracán Pandora terminara.

 _El Santuario, Grecia._

Saori escuchó al Caballero del Dragón quejarse de su trabajo, alegando incapacidad, incompetencia y un montón de otras cosas que empiezan por 'in-'. Saori le dijo que habia otra oferta de trabajo para él pero el Dr. Moraes ofrecía más dinero. Shiryu se arrodilló y pidió de rodillas que le diera otro trabajo, que haría lo que sea. **(No me tientes, lagartija.)** Shiryu se calmó una vez que Saori le dijo que no tenía nada que ver con los ojos. Porque al parecer, era un tema sensible para él. Una pena, porque el buen doctor le había ofrecido un descuento del 45% al Santuario en la oferta. Seiya se había intentado acercar a ella. Pero...Tatsumi fue más rápido y alejó a Seiya. Tatsumi levantó a Seiya y se lo llevó fuera pateando y moviendo sus brazos tratando de zafarse. No lo logró. Tatsumi hizo que abrieran la puerta de la cámara del Patriarca y echó a Seiya de una patada en el culo.

"¿No crees que te pasaste un poco, Tatsumi?" Saori preguntó.

"Era eso o castrarlo." Tatsumi respondió. Saori palideció.

"En ese caso, no hay problema." Saori dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Por cierto, señorita Saori, Shion quiere hablar con usted." Tatsumi dijo.

Saori se levantó y caminó. A ver que quería Shion. La última vez que Shion había llamado a Saori había sido hace mes y medio. No fuemuy bien. A ella llamó Sasha, Albafica a Afrodita, El Cid a Shura, Manigoldo a Máscara de la Muerte, Sísifo a Aioros y varios otros nombres que Saori solo podía asumir eran antiguos camaradas de Shion. En serio tendría que presentarle una queja a Hades. El pobre Shion ya estaba a punto de llegar a 260 años y se había vuelto completamente senil. Así no serviría cómo Patriarca. Si Shion moría, estaba claro quién lo sucedería por lo menos. Ya que era el último caballero dorado que quedaba después de la batalla que se había armado hace unas semanas, no había discusión. Si Shion moría otra vez, el título de Patriarca le caería a Mu. Solo esperaba que no hubiera hecho alguna locura. Ya bastantes de esas tenía con Seiya.

* * *

 _?, Rodorio._

Shiryu no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Lo habían llevado encapuchado a su lugar de trabajo. Le dieron un unifome que Shiryu suponía que era con relación a la ciencia. Una bata, una camisa sencilla blanca, unos jeans azules un poco desteñidos. No tenía idea que se suponía que tendría que hacer pero supuso que ya se las arreglaría. Bueno, seguía sin saber nada de la materia, pero era un tema no sensible, a diferencia de los ojos. Tal vez, podría aprender algo de esto. Lo llamaron por su nombre. El Dragón acudió inmediatamente. Se dió cuenta muy tarde del trabajo que le había conseguido Saori. Esto sería aún peor que la clínica.

 **Ok, este capítulo no quedó tan largo cómo yo esperaba, pero sigue siendo aceptable(sigue siendo más largo que el prólogo) ¿Qué es lo que le pasará a Shiryu? ¿Radamanthys sobrevivirá una regañina de su jefa Pandora? ¿Aparecerán los nuevos dorados? ¿Veremos Las Denigrantes Aventuras de Hyoga, Ikki y Shiryu, con Shun el Estafador cómo estrella invitada? ¿Les gustó? Ok, voy a responder todas esas. Esperen al siguiente capítulo, sí, sí, sí y eso espero. Si la respuesta suya para la última pregunta es si, mande un mensaje al 555...okno, suficiente estupidez por ahora. Solo dejen un review. Ustedes ya saben que ayuda para inspirarme. No voy a decir mucho más considerando que son las 4:00 de la mañana.(Miren las horas hasta las que me quedo escribiendo para ustedes.) *bostezo* Es suficiente, ya terminé. Me voy a dormir. Cuando vuelva, quiero encontrar una review más que la última vez que revisé(que son...6 reviews.)**

 **See ya!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Caballeros de Repuesto**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todo pertenece a Masami Kurumada(y su leeeeeeeento pincel. A esperar el siguiente capítulo de Next Dimension.) Y a la Toei, la compañia que adoro, ya que me burló de ellos cada dos por tres y no hacen nada.**

 **Nota de Autor: OK, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Algunos tal vez piensen que me demoré, pero necesitaba dormir. Después de todo, me dormí a las 4:30 de la mañana tras terminar el último capítulo. Además, ahora que empezó el Festival de Viña, me voy a demorar un poquito más por esta semana. Peor aún. El acceso casi mínimo a Wi-Fi de antes bordea en la nada misma. Este capítulo fue un poco más complicado que los otros. Gran parte por culpa del poco acceso a Internet. Puede que deje un momento el fin** **hasta** **que tenga más acceso, por que así yo no trabajo. ¿Estamos bien? *esquiva tomates* Perdón, pero es que es casi imposible seguir trabajando en el fic con tan poco acceso a Internet. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Sí? Gracias. Ahora voy a responder las reviews del capítulo pasado y esperar que los tomates que me lanzaron estuvieran frescos.**

 **SSLove: Casi, pero no. Aún no parezco zombi. Respecto a Shiryu, espero que te sorprenda. Gracias. Voy a intentar que Pandora esté en más capítulos.**

 **Milo03: Aún no juego el GS2.(Por cierto, la imagen de tu perfil es Mía.) Ya jugué el Dark Dawn. Es verdad, es muy sencillo. Segundo, voy a asumir que te refieres a los dorados. Si se unieran, el fic se acaba en dos capítulos. Seiya...pues...está perdido. A menos que se le bajen las hormonas. Lo que veo díficil.**

 **P.D: Soy definitivamente de la vieja escuela. Varios de mis juegos favoritos son de ese periodo. Super Metroid, Zelda: Link to the Past, Star Fox, Super Castlevania IV, Final Fantasy 6, entre muchos otros, porque si sigo mencionando juegos voy a terminar de nuevo desvelandome hasta las 4.**

 **Shakanonaries: Me alegra que te haya gustado.**

 **sukaru-chan: Muchas gracias. Todavía necesito pulir un poco mi estilo. Aún no estoy acostumbrado a escribir humor.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora. Ya que no hay más reviews.**

 **Start the fic!**

 _El Santuario, Grecia..._

 _Casa de Aries..._

La Navidad se había adelantado para Mu. Thor, el nuevo Caballero Dorado de Tauro, quería reparar el cuerno que Seiya había roto en la Batalla de las Doce Casas. Ya que Thor no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas en el Santuario, Mu había aprovechado para cobrarle una reparación de armadura completa por algo que solo sería una reparación del casco. Mu había aprovechado de sacar el cuerno de la Casa de Tauro mientras Thor dormía(gracias a un tranquilizante que Mu le había puesto en su vaso de sidra).Mu pensaba en que haría con el dinero que iba a conseguir.

 _Casa de Tauro..._

Se escuchaban los ronquidos de Thor en todo el Santuario...Hasta el Caballero Dorado de Piscis, Alberich podía escuchar a Thor. Mu se arrepintió de haber drogado a Thor. Con esos ronquidos era imposible trabajar.

 _Casa de Géminis..._

Por fin. Kanon tenía la Casa de Géminis solo para él. Kanon trajo las cosas que el quería. Una foto gigante de Saga. Su propia cama(Kanon quemó la que era de su hermano), una televisión, un VHS, un artefacto tan útil que Kanon pensó que nunca sería obsoleto. Y finalmente, unos dardos para la foto de cuerpo completo de Saga. Luego, Kanon quemó todo lo que era de Saga. Sabía que cuando Saga reviviera(cuando, no si, cuando. Con la Toei eso era claro.) , querría la Casa de Géminis, la Cloth de Géminis y sus cosas. Con las primeras dos no tenía opción, pero la tercera...podía hacer lo que quisiera con las cosas de Saga.

 _Casa de Cáncer..._

Ser un Caballero Dorado era raro para Io. Sabiendo que por culpa de él era que la Casa de Acuario necesitaba un nuevo defensor. Definitivamente Isaak era la mejor elección. Ahora tendría que decorar el lugar. Io no era muy aficionado a las cabezas cercenadas que había dejado su antecesor. Por lo menos seguía cobrando su sueldo de General Marino. Solo necesitaba sacar esas cabezas para poder decorar a gusto de él.

 _Casa de Leo..._

Krishna solo revisaba la Casa de Leo, deshaciendose de lo que no era necesario. Decidió dejar la fotografía de su antecesor, ya que sabía que él era solo un reemplazo. Había cosas que aún así decidió tirar a la basura. Por alguna razón, había varias fotos un poco subidas de tono. No quería saber que clase de pervertido era Aioria de Leo. Al fuego irían esas fotos. No aceptaría cosas inapropiadas en su Casa. Aunque fuera temporal, no era aceptable para él.

 _Casa de Virgo..._

Balder no era budista, pero decidió seguir la senda de Shaka. El indio le había enseñado varias cosas en la breve batalla que sostuvieron. Estaba agradecido de Shaka, en vez de dejarlo sufrir con sus heridas, le había quitado sus sentidos para que pudiera morir sin dolor. Ya había revivido, gracias al poder de la Toei. Gracias a ellos, era que Balder podía usar la armadura de Virgo. Balder esperaba estar a la altura de Shaka.

 _Casa de Libra..._

 **Estooo...¿dónde está Sigmund? ¿En la Casa de Sagitario? OK, ¿Quién coño escribió esta mierda? ¿Nadie? OK, *apunta a tres tipos* Tú, tú y tú. Despedidos. Fuera. ¡Esto pudo haberlo escrito un mono! *ruidos de mono* ¡Tú calla y sigue escribiendo, mono! Ains, lo que tengo que aguantar.**

 _ **Un momento, tenemos problemas técnicos...**_

Sigmund estaba amarrado a un pilar. Siegfried estaba completamente agotado del hermano sobreprotector. Sigmund no podía escapar de sus amarras por más que lo intentara. Así que se puso a cantar para pasar el rato. El resto no sabía que era peor. O los ronquidos de Aldebarán o Sigmund cantando.

"Yo tenía 12 Santitos, yo tenía 12 Santitos, uno me lo mató el Leo, no me quedan más que 11. De los 11 que me quedaban, de los 11 que me quedaban, uno lo mató Io, no me quedan más que 10. De los 10 que me quedaban, de los 10 que me quedaban, otro se pegó un balazo, no me quedan más que 9. De los 9 que me quedaban, de los 9 que me quedaban, otro se fue por un barranco, no me quedan más que 8. De los 8 que me quedaban, de los 8 que me quedaban, otro lo congeló el Acuario, no me quedan más que 7. De los 7 que me quedaban, de los 7 que me quedaban, otro lo mató una cabra, no me quedan más que 6. De los 6 que me quedaban, de los 6 que me quedaban, otro le llegó un balazo, no me quedan más que 5. De los 5 que me quedaban, de los 5 que me quedaban, a uno le llegó una rosa, no me quedan más que 4. De los 4 que me quedaban, de los 4 que me quedaban, uno se hizo volar, no me quedan más que 3. De los 3 que me quedaban, de los 3 que me quedaban, a uno lo partió una espada, no me quedan más que 2. De los 2 que me quedaban, de los 2 que me quedaban, uno se murió parado, no me queda más que 1. Me quedaba un Santitos, esto sobrevivió y un Santito me quedó." centurión Sigmund, para el sufrimiento del Santuario. Parece que nadie le había enseñado a rimar al nuevo Caballero de Libra.

 _Casa de Escorpión..._

Hagen detestaba por completo la Casa de Escorpión. Por alguna razón la Casa tenía un sistema de aire acondicionado. Hagen recordó que se decía que los antiguos Caballeros de Escorpión y Acuario eran amigos. Pues al parecer eso le importó poco al Acuario, por que si le hubiera importado, no hubiera congelado a su amigo. Hagen destruyó de inmediato el sistema de aire acondicionado.

 _Casa de Sagitario..._

Siegfried se negaba a usar el arco de la Cloth de Sagitario. Es que Siegfried era un peligro público con esa arma. Sigmund lo sabía bien.

 _Asgard, hace varios años..._

"Sigmund, en serio que no me parece una buena idea." Un pequeño Siegfried de 8 años dijo.

"¿Quieres ser mi ayudante cuando me vuelva un Dios Guerrero o no, Siegfried?" Sigmund preguntó.

"Si quiero, pero..." Siegfried intentó decir.

"¡Ni peros ni peras! ¡Toma el arco y dispara una flecha a la pintura de nuestros padres, Siegfried!" Sigmund le espetó. Siegfried le obedeció a su hermano, tomó el arco y lo tensó.

Sigmund se adelantó unos cuantos pasos.

"¿Siegfried, siempre ha estado esa mancha ahí?" Sigmund preguntó mientras Siegfried soltaba la flecha, que surcó el aire, volando, hasta clavarse en el trasero de Sigmund.

 _El Santuario en el presente..._

Siegfried recordaba muy bien eso. Su hermano había necesitado un doctor para que le sacaran esa flecha del trasero. Le había quedado una cicatriz que él decía que había sido una lanza en un entrenamiento. Una mentira absoluta _._

 _Casa de Capricornio..._

A pesar de todo, Frodi no había siquiera pensado en Lyfia. No había pensado en ella para nada durante esos 3 días, 17 horas, 49 minutos y 20 segundos desde la última vez que la vió. Por un momento, pensó que la Cloth de Leo lo elegiría a él. Pero no. La Cloth de Leo había elegido a Krishna de Crisaor. En vez de la Cloth de Leo, la que lo había elegido fue la Cloth de Capricornio. Y, por Odín, la Casa de Capricornio tenía tantas espadas que Frodi estaba cómo un niño pequeño en una dulcería. Solo necesito un vistazo y fue amor a primera vista. Agradeció a todos los dioses a que la Cloth de Capricornio lo hubiera elegido a él.

 _Casa de Acuario..._

Si cualquier persona entrara en la Casa de Acuario, esa persona no sabría que sería lo más raro. Si el altar a Camus o la fotografía llena de dardos, rayada con cuernos, moscas y dientes pintados de negro del Caballero del Cisne. El hecho de que la fotografía tuviera 'Robamaestros' escrito por todo el borde en mayúsculas no ayudaba en nada. Pero que el altar tuviera lo que parecían muñecos vudú de Hyoga era igualmente raro.

 _Casa de Piscis..._

Alberich no sabía que pensar de la Casa de Piscis. El gigantesco jardín de rosas era un poco raro. Pero Alberich sabía para que se usaban esas rosas y pensaba seriamente en usarlas, ya que Atenas le había prohibido usar su espada. Ya que 'usar armas es de cobardes'. Que le diga eso a los Caballeros que usaban armas. Andrómeda, Libra, Capricornio, que aunque no era una espada física, servía igual que una. Vaya hipocresía. Las rosas también servían cómo armas. Alberich llegó a una decisión. No usaría su espada. Pero usaría las rosas. Ya esperaba que alguien atacara el Santuario para usarlas.

 **Ok, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Sé que dije que pondría a los dorados en el Inframundo y a Las Denigrantes Aventuras de Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu con Shun el Estafador, pero lo voy a dejar esto para el siguiente capítulo, que este ya está un poco largo(más de 2,000 palabras, superando incluso al primer capítulo.) Me encanta cuando los capítulos salen tan largos. No me gusta para nada escribir capítulos cortos. Esa es una razón por la que leo pocos fics. Me niego a leer fics que quieren ser un fic largo, pero no llegan ni a las 1,000 palabras. Yo creo que los primeros capítulos tienen que ser los más largos, para establecer bien la historia. Quería hacer algo con los reemplazantes ya que a fin de cuentas, ellos son el título. Eso sí, definitivamente voy a dejar algo de tiempo entre esto y el siguiente ataque al Santuario. Después de todo, esos ocurren cada dos meses. Si, alguien va a atacar el Santuario. Si, va a ser un Dios. Después de todo, tienen un trabajo. Voy a intentar no alejarme del humor en las batallas. Quiero evitar alejarme del humor, este fic es de humor, a fin de cuentas. Bueno. Lo de siempre. Dejen reviews, que ayudan a que me inspire. Déjenme saber si les gustó o no. Gracias por leerme y espero haberles sacado al menos una risa.**

 **See ya!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Caballeros de Repuesto**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Disclaimer: Bla bla bla, personajes no me pertenecen, bla bla bla, todo propiedad de Masami Kurumada y la Toei, bla bla bla.**

 **Nota de Autor: Aquí está, el cuarto capítulo. El tan prometido capítulo en el que se revelará el trabajo de Shiryu. Dónde veremos el paso del Huracán Pandora en el Inframundo. Dónde volverán las Denigrantes Aventuras de Ikki el Microondas, Shiryu el ¿?, Hyoga el Congelador y Shun el Estafador.  
**

 **Eso sí, les advierto, puede que el ritmo de publicación baje un poco durante Marzo. Voy a intentar seguir publicando capítulos, pero es muy posible que no sea cada día por medio o dos. Ya se los advertí, no pueden decir nada si es que pasa(es una posibilidad aún, no puedo decirlo con certeza).  
**

 **Ahora...¡A CONTESTAR REVIEWS! (*introduzca celebración ruidosa del autor*)**

 **Sukoru-chan: Es bueno ver que agradecen los sacrificios que hago por hacerlos reír. Segundo, Mu es solamente el próximo sucesor cómo Patriarca. Shion tiene su orden establecido, pero como posiblemente yo no le voy a dar un PDV, ya que el pobre viejo se está volviendo loco, lo voy a dejar aquí.**

 **Mu-Kanon-Sigmund-Siegfried-Io-Thor-Krishna-Balder-Frodi-Hagen-Isaak-Alberich**

 **SSLove: Las notas de autor me encantan. Me permiten libertades que no me puedo tomar en la historia. Siguiendo, con Mu ya van dos que salen estafadores. Mejor consigan una libreta porque la lista va a aumentar. Isaak y Kanon tienen algunos traumas. Isaak con Hyoga y Kanon con Saga. Aioria...pues...ya salió pervertido y malhablado. A saber que otras cosas(o conductas) tiene guardadas el Leo. Io...pues, eso va o para este o el siguiente capítulo. Frodi...se olvidó completamente de la peliazul. Todo gracias a Shura y su manía con las espadas.**

 **Shakanonaries: Agradezco mucho el comentario.  
**

 **Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Start the fic!**

 _La Giudecca, El Inframundo..._

"¡Esto no se quedará así, Radamanthys! ¡Apuestas! ¡Bebidas! ¡¿De dónde coño sacaste bebida, Radamanthys?! ¡Estamos en el Inframundo, no en una cervecería, cabrón! ¡Si fuera por mí, te desterraría, pero si lo hiciera, nos quedaríamos sin espectros. Joder, es que no se salvó ni uno. Los 108 apostando y bebiendo en la Giudecca! ¡Muy bonito! ¡El señor Hades va a enterarse!" vociferó Pandora.

"P-Pero...eh, eh...¡Fue todo culpa de las Ratas Doradas!" apuntó el juez y portador de la Surplice del Wyvern a los maltrechos 11 Caballeros Dorados en desesperación.

"¡No me vengas con mentiras, eso no te la creo ni por un segundo, Radamanthys!" Pandora le gritó.

"¡Pero es verdad! ¡Se pusieron a pelear y Géminis dijo que debería aprovechar para apostar!" Radamanthys dijo, acusando a Saga.

"¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Te mataré mientras duermes, imbécil!" Saga gritó.

"Saga, calmado. A fin de cuentas tu no hiciste nada, aparte de partirle la madre a Shaka." Máscara de la Muerte dijo, palmeando la espalda de Saga que lo miró con una mirada asesina.

"No siento la cara." Shaka dijo, pasandose las manos por el rostro.

"Te lo tienes bien merecido, por imbécil." dijo Aioria.

"Es que no mirar cuándo lanzas un ataque es de imbécil." dijo Aldebarán, sentado encima de Shura.

"¡Agh, pero tú no miras acá!" gritó Shura, que sentía el aire de sus pulmones abandonar su cuerpo, aplastado por los 130 kilos del Caballero Dorado de Tauro.

"No necesito mirar, Shura, sé perfectamente dónde estás. Abajo." Aldebarán dijo, volteándose para ver al capricorniano.

"Por lo menos deja que respire, que me estoy ahogando." Shura le suplicó.

"No te puedes ahogar, ya estás muerto." Aldebarán le señaló.

"¡Dile eso a mis pulmones, vaca!" Shura le gritó.

Aldebarán se levantó con una expresión furiosa.

"Gracias." Shura le dijo.

"No hay de que." Aldebarán dijo, dándole una patada que mandó a volar al español.

"No vuelvas a decirme vaca." Aldebarán dijo, claramente amenazando a Shura.

 _Mente de los otros 9..._

'Nota mental: No decirle vaca a Aldebarán.' pensaron todos.

 _De vuelta al punto de vista normal..._

"Señorita Pandora, ayuda." Le suplicó Afrodita desde el suelo.. Por desgracia, Afrodita no solo estaba irreconocible por tantos golpes que había recibido y su rostro lleno de moretones, sino que también no podía hablar bien y lo que escuchó Pandora fue:

"Feyodita Bandofa, aduda."

"¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Que es esa aberración?!" exclamó Pandora.

"Ah, es solo Afrodita." dijo Máscara de la Muerte.

"Imposible. El Afrodita que yo conocí, era hermoso, aunque un poco afeminado. Esa monstruosidad no se le parece en nada." dijo Pandora.

"Es que Aioria y Aioros le dieron una paliza." le dijo Dohko.

"Por mi hermano. ¿Ese es el poder de Leo y Sagitario? Nota mental, alejarme de esos dos." pensó Pandora.

Mientras tanto, Radamanthys intentaba escaparse.

"¡Pandora, que el Cejotas se escapa!" Saga gritó.

"Joder, que sin los espectros aquí, no hay forma de atraparlo." pensó Pandora.

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" gritaron Milo, Aioria, Máscara de la Muerte y Saga juntos, lanzandose encima de Radamanthys.

Lo que sucedió después fue una carnicería. Aioria y Saga lanzandole golpes sin parar, Máscara de Muerte pateandolo repetidamente en la entrepierna, provocando gritos de dolor del Wyvern, Milo lanzandole Agujas Escarlatas por todas partes.

Después de más de seis horas de esta brutalidad contra el pobre Juez, Pandora finalmente les dijo que pararan.

"No se preocupen. Radamanthys va a ser castigado. De eso me voy a encargar yo." Pandora les dijo, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

"¡No! ¡No me dejen con esa loca! ¡Sigan golpeandome, por el amor de todos los dioses del Olimpo!" Radamanthys suplicó, agarrado a la pierna de Milo.

"Radamanthys..." canturreó Pandora, con su arpa al lado.

"¡NOOO!" gritó Radamanthys mientras Saga se lo soltaba de la pierna y lo lanzaba al lado de Pandora.

Radamanthys se estremeció.

Y entonces Pandora tocó una nota. Radamanthys no reaccionó. Ningún grito, ni retorcerse en el suelo de dolor.

"Esto...Radamanthys, reacciona. Que estoy tocando. Deberías estar gimiendo de dolor." Pandora dijo.

"Bueno, creo que pierdes tu toque, Pandora, porque parece que ya me acostumbré a lo mal que tocas. Y sobre gemir de dolor, bueno, esa te la tengo guardada a ti." Radamanthys dijo, guiñandole un ojo a Pandora.

Si Pandora ya estaba furiosa, ahora su ira ya alcanzaba niveles que posiblemente ni Hades podría alcanzar. El aura oscura que Pandora emitía aterrorizó a Radamanthys y todo los Caballeros Dorados retrocedieron de la forma que podían, la mayoría caminando, Shura de otra patada de Aldebarán, Camus fue lanzado por Milo, agarrado de una pierna y un brazo, lanzándole cómo si fuera un lanzador de martillo olímpico. La ecuación es sencilla sobre la fuerza del lanzamiento.

Lanzador promedio=60~80 metros

Caballero/Santo Dorado=16 veces más(mínimo).

Resultado=960~1,280 metros

Milo, usando la lógica de caricatura, sacó una cinta métrica y marcó la distancia con Agujas Escarlata. Su felicidad fue evidente cuando vió que el resultado habían sido 1,150 metros. Su récord anterior había sido de 1,042. Aunque eso había sido con Seiya. Y Camus había perdido algo de peso tras ser perforado por nada más que 70 Agujas Escarlata. Adoraba que Camus estuviese muerto. Podía llenarlo con Agujas Escarlata y no le pasaría nada, por que ya estaba muerto. Claro, él estaba muerto también, pero se estaba cobrando su venganza con el idiota que lo había matado..

Mientras tanto, para alejarse de Pandora, se veía a Shaka y Afrodita arrastrándose.

"¡RADAMANTHYS DE WYVERN! ¡ESTA FUE LA ÚLTIMA GOTA! ¡AIACOS! ¡MINOS! ¡VENGAN ACÁ DE INMEDIATO O VAN A SUFRIR CÓMO RADAMANTHYS!" Pandora gritó tan fuerte que seguramente los jueces de Garuda y el Grifo lo escucharían también.

 _Mientras tanto, en la primera prisión..._

"¡Dijiste que no podría encontrarnos!" Aiacos le gritó a Minos.

"Posiblemente no lo ha hecho. Radamanthys debe haber metido la pata en serio esta vez." Minos le dijo.

"¿Entonces vamos?" Aiacos le preguntó.

"¿Quieres sufrir cómo va a sufrir Radamanthys?" Minos le preguntó en respuesta.

"No." Aiacos le respondió.

"Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Vamos." Minos dijo, corriendo hacia la Giudecca.

"No sé para que pregunto a la mezcla de humano y pastor alemán." Aiacos dijo.

"¡Escuché eso!" Minos le gritó.

 _En la Giudecca..._

"¡Lo siento, señorita Pandora, no quise decir eso!" Radamanthys dijo de rodillas.

"¡No es cierto! ¡Con esto ya te sobrepasaste, Radamanthys de Wyvern!" Pandora dijo.

Radamanthys se estremeció. Pandora lo castigaba de vez en cuándo, pero él sabía que estaba completamente jodido cuándo lo mencionaban por su nombre y la Surplice que portaba. Mientras Pandora gritaba cómo si no hubiera un mañana, llegaron Aiacos y Minos.

"¡Y ustedes no se salvan! ¡Yo sé que ustedes también andaban igual que este tarado!" Pandora gritó, señalando a Radamanthys.

"¡Fue culpa de Radamanthys!" Aiacos y Minos gritaron al unisono, apuntando a Radamanthys.

"¡Traidores!" Radamanthys gritó.

Y entonces Pandora tocó una nota. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra.

Mientras tanto, los tres jueces se retorcían de dolor en el suelo, pero Pandora seguía tocando. Los Caballeros de Oro estaban más atras, callados, mientras veían cómo los tres jueces de Hades, además de Thanatos, Hypnos y el mismo Hades, los más poderosos del Ejército de Hades suplicaban de dolor. Radamanthys suplicaba a los 11 ex-Caballeros de Oro que lo mataran, Aiacos y Minos intentaban cubrirse los oídos, pero fue inútil, no lograron más que perder energía haciendo esto. Los 11 agradecieron no ser parte de los Espectros. Con una jefa así, los dorados no aguantarían.

* * *

 _¿?, Rodorio...  
_

Shiryu estaba cegado por las luces. Shiryu ya había escuchado que de las cosas de la vida el no sabía mucho, pero la última vez que el había revisado, los doctores no trabajaban en un escenario lleno de luces. Eso él lo sabía. Un compañero a su lado le dijo que bailara. Muy tarde Shiryu se dió cuenta de su nuevo trabajo. Tendría que trabajar de stripper masculino.

"Shunrei, perdóname," pensó Shiryu mientras comenzaba a bailar y mentalmente maldecía a Saori por darle el trabajo. De repente la clínica oftalmológica del Dr. Moraes no le sonaba tan mal a Shiryu, pero el Dragón sabía que el doctor no lo volvería a recibir.

Una vez que el show terminó, y una vez recuperado del shock por partida triple(una por el descubrimiento, otra después que una señorita intentara arrancarle la camisa a Shiryu(cosa que él iba a hacer de cualquier manera) e intentara manosearlo y finalmente por el descubrimiento de cuánto dinero Shiryu había hecho. Una vez recuperado del triple shock, fue a increpar al encargado del local. Antes de, se sorprendió por una razón. Por alguna razón había una fotografía enmarcada de Saga de Géminis. Una vez que el encargado le explicó que el local llamado _Club Rodorio_ había sufrido una gran baja de asistencia tras la muerte de su mejor stripper. Y, por cuarta vez en el día, Shiryu quedó en shock, al ver cómo el encargado gesticulaba a la fotografía de Saga de Géminis llamándolo 'su mejor stripper'. Ver cómo el encargado le suplicaba que se quedara, convenció a Shiryu. Después de todo, un poco de dinero no le haría mal.

"Y, supongo que la señorita Saori no sabe nada de esto, ¿verdad?" Shiryu preguntó. El encargado asintió con la cabeza.

"Ella cree que te estamos empleando cómo camarero." El encargado le dijo.

Shiryu pensó en algo. Shunrei siempre se afligía por que no podía cuidarlo bien después de una batalla, debido a que no tenía las cosas necesarias. Shiryu podría pagarle los suplementos que ella quería con todo ese dinero.

"¿Podrían pagarme algo más para que no le diga sobre esto a la señorita Saori?" Shiryu preguntó.

"Por supuesto." El encargado le respondió.

"¿600?" Shiryu preguntó.

"Hmm...450."El encargado contraofertó.

"550." siguió Shiryu.

"500." El encargado respondió.

"900." Shiryu dijo. Esta táctica la había aprendido de Shun, pero Shiryu no quería abusar, porque cada vez que Shiryu veía la táctica en acción, Shun decía cifras desorbitantes al final.

"¡Hecho! Momento...ah, cómo sea, 900. Bien hecho." El encargado dijo con una sonrisa, estrechando la mano de Shiryu.

* * *

 _El Sabor de Rodorio, **¿Necesito decir dónde está?..**_

El hecho de estar trabajando a esa edad era díficil para Ikki y Hyoga, que no habían trabajado ni siquiera vendiendo chicles en la esquina. Pero, por lo menos estaban cerca del día de pago. Ikki estaba completamente indignado. Lo habían hecho calentar tres salmones, cuatro purés, nueve porciones de papas/patatas fritas, ocho sandwiches, quince cafés y la nada despreciable cifra de veinticinco pollos. Ikki y Hyoga pensaban en algo en común. En cómo sus maestros estarían revolcándose en sus respectivas tumbas viendo para que sus alumnos utilizaban sus enseñanzas. Para Hyoga era más díficil. Hyoga no podía controlarse en ocasiones y usaba el cero absoluto en algunas cosas.

* * *

 _Electrónica General, **ya saben dónde está...**  
_

Shun estaba trabajando, sí, pero se sentía cómo un rey en su trono. Después de lo que había hecho con Raoul, nadie se le acercaba de puro temor. Raoul podía ser el dueño de la tienda, pero el que mandaba era Shun. De hecho, a pesar de que el gerente era otro francés, llamado Laurent, el que terminaba firmando todo y el que decidía todo en la tienda era el Caballero de Andrómeda. Usando parte de su desorbitado sueldo, cambió la tienda por completo. De ser una tienda de mala muerte, pasó a ser una tienda limpia y legítima. Aunque Shun no lo sabía Laurent y Raoul discutían sobre él a sus espaldas.

" _Pourquoi ne lui tirez pas, Raoul_ _?_ " Laurent le dijo en francés.

" _Parce que si vous payez, je dois payer quatre-vingt dix ans de salaire._ " Raoul le respondió, también en francés.

" _Merde. Et puis que faisons-nous_?" Laurent preguntó.

" _Laissez-le, je vais voir ce que nous pouvons faire, Laurent_ _._ " Raoul le dijo.

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo por ahora. Mis disculpas si el francés no esta correcto. Cómo yo no sé francés, y tampoco conozco a nadie que hable esa lengua, le delegué esa tarea al Traductor de Google. Conociendo cómo es ese pedazo de porquería, es más que posible que esté equivocado en más de una ocasión. Para los que no hablan francés, cómo yo, esto es lo que quieren decir Raoul y Laurent.**

 **"¿Por que no lo despides, Raoul?"**

 **"Porque si lo despido, le tendré que pagar noventa años de sueldo."**

 **"Mierda. ¿Y entonces que hacemos?"**

 **"Dejalo, ya veré yo que podemos hacer, Laurent."**

 **Ahora que el capítulo está terminado, puedo decir una cosa. Volví a romper mi propio récord de longitud en esta historia. 2,066 palabras del capítulo pasado. Este capítulo sobrepasa el récord por mucho. Mi orgullo por mí mismo no para de crecer. Dentro de poco, se podrá pinchar con una aguja de tanto inflarse. Segundo, entre todas mis historias de este sitio, mi récord absoluto es de 2,584 palabras. Otro récord superado. (*inserte orgullo creciendo aquí*) Tercero, este capítulo ya va por las 2,600 palabras. El doble del mínimo de longitud de un capítulo normal, no se pueden quejar si no subo capítulos tan a menudo cómo me gustaría. Siendo exactos, son 2,685 palabras. 101 palabras más largo que mi anterior récord y 619 palabras más largo que el capítulo pasado.  
**

 **Ok, aquí están de regreso Las Denigrantes Aventuras de Ikki el Microondas, Hyoga el Congelador, Shiryu el Stripper y Shun el Estafador. Shiryu cómo stripper no es ninguna sorpresa, pero era eso o dejarlo desempleado cómo Seiya. También por si se lo perdieron, se revela algo que también quería hacer. Saga era el mejor stripper del lugar dónde ahora trabaja Shiryu. Si se lo perdieron, vuelvan a leer el capítulo. Eso sí, cómo el Santuario tuvo un capítulo exclusivo, voy a hacer un solo capítulo para seguir con la historia y seguir con las tramas del Santuario, Rodorio y el Inframundo.  
**

 **De vuelta a lo de siempre. ¿Les gustó? Eso espero. Dejenme saber si les gustó, dejandome una review. Ustedes ya saben que ayuda a inspirarme. Lo saben porque lo he mencionado en cada capítulo. De cualquier forma, es verdad. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.  
**

 **See ya!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Caballeros de Repuesto**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Nota de** **Autor** : **Por ahora, creo que este será el último capítulo antes de que empiezen todas las estupideces que siempre me ocurren en Marzo además de todo lo que voy a tener que hacer. Ugh, odio Marzo. ¿Por qué me han abandonado, vacaciones? Voy a intentar que el capítulo sea lo más largo posible, así no tendré cargos de consciencia por dejar la historia tirada un par de semanas. Y ahora...a responder reviews. Las 2 reviews que hay. Bueno, que se le va a hacer.  
**

 **SSLove: Es que el reptil cegatón no tiene más habilidades que sacarse la camisa y destrozarse los ojos(en serio, Shiryu es el sueño de cada oftalmólogo, tiene tanto daño a los ojos que el valor de la atención sería astrónomicamente desorbitante). Pandora...es que necesita esa boquita para mantener a esos tres idiotas mal pagados dónde están. Radamanthys...pues no tengo nada que decir excepto que tuve que detenerme por unos cuántos minutos después de escribir eso. Sí, si sabía lo de Saga, por eso lo puse. Y lo de Aldebarán, ese tal vez lo vaya a usar.  
**

 **Sukoru-chan: Si vende posters, no tengo idea. Él es un personaje y yo el autor. Si vende, pregunta en el 55...ok no. Para terminar mi desvarío...  
**

 **Debemos informarle que los empleados Ikki y Hyoga están empleados cómo cocineros, no cómo camareros, si quiere pedir algo, pida su orden a los camareros del restaurant, que ya han sido notificados de su orden.**

 **Atentamente, Gerencia.**

 **Eso sí, si alguien se da cuenta de la referencia que estoy haciendo en este capítulo...pues...ya que no hay mucho más(maldito presupuesto)...galleta virtual. (::)**

 **Start the fic!**

 **P.D: No. Me equivoqué, Marzo ya me atrapó. ¡Sálvese quién pueda! ¡Auxilio!**

 _Giudecca, El Inframundo..._

Mientras Pandora tocaba su arpa cómo una loca descontrolada, los tres jueces del Inframundo gemían y se retorcían. Aprovechando que no podían ser afectados por el arpa, ya que estaban a una distancia segura, los Caballeros Dorados siguieron su pequeña pelea. Claro, que si se le puede llamar pelea a una paliza que recibían Shaka, Afrodita, Shura y Camus. Aunque Camus, Milo y Shura estaban más alejados. Camus por el lanzamiento olímpico que había hecho Milo con él, Milo que midió la longitud del lanzamiento y Shura por la patada que había recibido por parte de Aldebarán. Afrodita solo recibía golpes de parte de Aioros y Aioria. Si el antiguo Caballero Dorado de Piscis ya estaba mal, esos dos desquiciados lo estaban dejando irreconocible. Si la madre de Afrodita se dejaba caer por la Giudecca, nunca reconocería a esa montón de moretones con pelo cómo su hijo.

 _Mientras tanto en los Campos Elíseos..._

Hades llevaba días riéndose cómo hiena. Hypnos iba a mantenerse lo más lejos posible. Pero, Thanatos lo llevó arrastrándose hasta dónde estaba Hades. Hypnos no podía ver si el señor del Inframundo ya se había vuelto loco o simplemente estaba muy divertido.

"¡Esa idiota de Atena! ¡Pidió que le devolviera a Shion! ¡Se lo devolví cómo estaba, senil y con Alzheimer! ¡Y ahora quiere que le devuelva su juventud!"

En ese momento se detuvieron las risas.

"¿Por quién coño me toma? ¡Si la primera vez quedé debiéndole un favor al malcriado de Dioniso para quitarle la locura y el Alzheimer!" gritó Hades, furioso.

Entonces, la pesadilla del Universo llegó. El teléfono que aparece de la nada, señal de quiénes llamaban. La Toei. Thanatos echó a correr chillando cómo una niña mientras la expresión de Hades pasaba de la ira al terror. Hypnos contestó a regañadientes.

"Esta vez te la dejo pasar, no vuelvas a contestar este teléfono y ahora dale el teléfono a tu jefe." dijo la voz.

Hypnos le tiró el teléfono a Hades y salió corriendo detrás de Thanatos.

"¿Que ocurre, señor?" preguntó un aterrorizado Hades.

"Tu sabes lo que quiero, devuelvele la juventud y quitale el resto de enfermedades a Shion, que la mocosa pelilila me irrita. Y me vale lo que le debas a Dioniso, que del borracho nos encargamos nosotros." respondió el representante de la Toei.

"¡Si, señor!" dijo el señor del Inframundo al estilo militar.

Hades se interrumpió.

"Pero..." Hades dijo.

"¿Pero qué, Hades?" le preguntó el tipo de la Toei.

"Para eso, necesito traerlo al Inframundo." Hades dijo.

"Ah, eso. De acuerdo." respondió el de la Toei. Se escuchó un chasquido y Shion de Aries cayó del cielo, aterrizando de cara en el suelo de los Campos Elíseos.

"De paso, saca a los Dorados de la Giudecca que están haciendo una pelea gigantesca mientras Pandora castiga a los tres imbéciles que tienes cómo jueces del Inframundo." dijo el de la Toei mientras aparecían los cuerpos inertes de los tres jueces en una pantalla.

"Les voy a bajar el sueldo." murmuró Hades.

"Hazlo, pero te advierto que se los mandamos a Atena para que reemplazen a los dorados muertos. Y de paso, te devolvemos a Perséfone." le advirtió el de la Toei.

"¡Noooo! ¡Todo menos eso! ¡No me devuelvan a esa loca! ¡Por el amor del Olimpo, no me la acerquen!" suplicó Hades a gritos desesperados.

"Entonces ya sabes lo que debes y no debes hacer." le respondieron desde la Toei.

"De acuerdo." dijo Hades, usando sus poderes para traer a los once Caballeros Dorados de Atena a los Campos Elíseos. Aprovechando, trajo a Pandora, porque los Tres chifla...digo, jueces, necesitaban algo de descanso. Si es que estaban viendo estrellitas mientras Pandora los castigaba. **(No crean que esta es la referencia. Sería demasiado fácil.)**

Mientras Hades arreglaba los problemas del Patriarca del Santuario, Aioria se escabulló junto a Milo y encontraron la reserva de alcohol de Hades. Hades no tenía idea que mientras el le quitaba las enfermedades a Shion, los once dorados estaban festejando el Hadesfest '91. Todos los problemas y rencores que se habían formado en la pelea, se desvanecían conforme los dorados bebían cómo cosacos. Camus y Milo bebían juntos, cantando desafinadamente en francés y griego. Saga y Shaka estaban a un paso del coma etílico, Aioros y Afrodita estaban de mejores amigos mientras Aioria sacaba sus traumas, Shura estaba siendo estrujado por el toro brasileño en un abrazo mientras Máscara de la Muerte y Dohko estaban enfrascados en una competencia para ver quien aguantaba más. Para cuándo Hades terminó con Shion, los dorados estaban más ebrios que una cuba.

"Si no fuera por que ya están muertos y tengo que protegerlos por orden de la Toei los mataría." pensó Hades.

Pero cuándo vió su reserva de alcohol casi agotada, a los dorados inconscientes, Hades estuvo a punto de llorar.

"¿Cómo podría empeorar esto?" se preguntó Hades amargamente.

Entonces vió lo que empeoró todo. Una simple nota.

"Voy a volver pronto." No había que ser un genio para saber de quién era la nota.

Perséfone. El grito desgarrador que hizo Hades lo escuchó Pandora en la Giudecca. Ella también se dio cuenta de que podría haber pasado para que Hades pegara un grito de terror cómo ese. Todos los habitantes del Inframundo sintieron escalofríos con el grito de Hades. El Grito de Munch quedaba pequeño en comparación.

 _El Santuario, Grecia..._

"De acuerdo, mi nombre es Saori Kido. Soy la reencarnación de la diosa Atena. Tengo que gobernar el Santuario, que está lleno de hombres que no ayudan para nada con lo que estoy pasando. Ok, sé que esto no les interesa para nada, solo se preguntan si lo que hago es legal. ¡Por supuesto que no, mierda!" escribía Saori en su diario, escondiéndolo en un cajón cuando finalizó.

Después de un rato, se puso a analizar a que dorado se llevaría en su visita a Rodorio.

Mu estaba descartado. Lo necesitaba en el Santuario, ya que Shion estaba en el Inframundo, Mu era el Patriarca de reemplazo. Si ella se iba a Rodorio con Mu, el Santuario quedaría en la anarquía.

Thor no era opción. Era demasiado grande y necesitaba alguien que pudiera mantener alejada a la gente y a los cuatro de bronce que había mandado a trabajar. Si se llevaba a Thor, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki y Shun se le colarían al pobre y quedaría cómo tonto en frente de todo Rodorio. Definitivamente no.

Kanon podía ser, pero la gente de Rodorio lo podría confundir con Saga. Tal vez.

Io...no había reaccionado bien después que Saori le dijo que no podía redecorar la Casa de Cáncer para mostrar las bestias de Escila. No hasta que se calme un poco. Posiblemente en unas cuántas semanas, pero no ahora.

Krishna estaba ocupado, según los otros, purgando la Casa de Leo de todo lo que fuera 'indecente'. Se iba a demorar mucho. Estaban hablando de cosas indecentes pertenecientes a Aioria de Leo. La próxima semana tal vez.

A Balder le había dado por meditar. Era casi seguro que se iba a convertir al budismo. Si se volvía Shaka 2.0, no lograrían nada. Ni para esta visita, ni la siguiente semana, ni para el próximo mes y seguramente por el resto del año.

Sigmund...no hasta que tenga sus traumas resueltos. Además, por órdenes del Patriarca en funciones, Mu de Aries, Sigmund estaba castigado. Castigado a dos semanas amarrado en una columna de la Casa de Libra sin comida ni agua. Y para evitar que Sigmund cante, encadenado con una mordaza en la boca. Shion estaría tan orgulloso del primer castigo de su alumno cómo Patriarca.

Hagen no iría. Nunca. Además, si pasaba algo, seguro que se le pasaría la mano y quemaría Rodorio. El daño colateral era demasiado y Saori no podría pagarlo.

Siegfried era una posibilidad. Saori pensó que la decisión estaría entre Kanon o Siegfried.

Frodi podía ser. Si lograban sacarlo de la Casa de Capricornio. Saori maldijo a Shura y su obsesión con las espadas. Gracias a eso, Frodi tenía la Casa de Capricornio hecha un desastre y no lograban sacarlo para ordenar.

Isaak...o Sigmund número 2, prohibidas las salidas a Rodorio hasta que resuelva sus traumas. Peor aún porque la razón de sus traumas estaba en Rodorio. Mientras más lejos estuviera de Hyoga, mejor.

Alberich estaba un poco rebelde. Al igual que Io, no había reaccionado bien cuándo le dijeron que no podría usar su espada. Segundo castigo del Patriarca en funciones, Mu de Aries. Encerrado en la Casa de Piscis con el aire acondicionado encendido. Mu había hecho algo con el aire acondicionado de la Casa de Piscis, poque ahora el aire que pasaba por la Casa de Piscis era aire diluido de Rosas Diabólicas. Mu estaba demostrando gran creatividad con los castigos. Shion se enorgullecería de su alumno.

La pregunta seguía igual. ¿Kanon o Siegfried? Al final se decidió por Kanon. Por una razón muy simple. Si los Caballeros de Bronce daban problemas, no quería que Siegfried se hiciera volar y se convirtiera en polvo estelar. Kanon era la apuesta segura.

 **Y aquí acaba este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento que sea de esta longitud. Claro, es de más de 1,900 palabras. Pero yo esperaba lograr llegar cerca de las 2,500. Claro que deje una escena que iba a ser de este capítulo para el siguiente(que involucra a dos amazonas y a otra personita cuyo nombre no voy a decir). Eso sin contar otro trozo de historia que también queda para el siguiente capítulo. Quería poner todas las subtramas en este capítulo, pero cómo ya ven, no pude. Quería hacerlo más largo, pero poco tiempo y falta de ideas no son buena combinación. Si tengo suerte, tal vez logre sacar dos o tres capítulos más este mes. Bueno, ahora vamos a lo de siempre. Dejen reviews para ayudar a mi inspiración que me ha fallado un poco este último tiempo. Espero haberles sacado al menos una sonrisa. Bueno, eso sería todo, los veré el siguiente capítulo.**

 **See ya!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Caballeros de Repuesto**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Disclaimer: Rutina de siempre. Saint Seiya y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y a la mejor compañia del mundo, la Toei. Gracias por permitirme burlarme de ustedes sin demandarme.**

 **Nota de Autor: Bueno, este es el último capítulo antes de que empiezen las desventuras para nuestros nuevos doraditos. Sí, los voy a hacer sufrir. Pero aún no. Todavía les queda un momento de paz. Uno. Un solo momento. Jejeje, soy tan cruel. Pero ustedes igual me van a seguir leyendo. ¿Por qué? Por qué todos ustedes quieren ver a los dorados antiguos, nuevos, a los bronces y en general a todo el mundo de Saint Seiya. Ya que siguen leyendo, pierden todo el derecho a queja. Okno.**

 **Autor: Minos, ¿qué estás haciendo?**

 **Minos: *traga saliva* ¡N-Nada!**

 **Autor: ¿Sabes que yo soy el autor, verdad? Puedo romper la cuarta pared y ver lo que escribes, pequeño imbécil.**

 **Minos: Esto...voy a empezar a correr ahora.**

 **Autor: ¡Ah, no, ni creas!**

 **Minos: ¡Ja! ¡Era una trampa! ¡Ahora estás enredado en mis hilos!**

 **Autor: *rompe los hilos* ¡SOY OMNIPOTENTE ACÁ! ¡ESTA ES MI HISTORIA, TARADO! ¡Prepárate para sufrir!**

 **Minos: En retrospectiva, lectores, esto fue una terrible idea.**

 **Autor: ¡Deja de romper la cuarta pared! ¡Solo yo puedo hacer eso!**

 **Ok, ahora que Minos ya no causará problemas, puedo empezar. *lee el resto de lo que escribió Minos***

 **¡Me lleva la &% #?~!, ¡Minos hijo de tu $%&# madre con un pastor alemán! ¡Te voy a arrancar los pelos y te los voy a meter por la boca antes de desollarte, cabrón!**

 **Ok, antes de que me de un infarto o mate a Minos del coraje, lo que pase primero será bienvenido, voy a decir que el muy cabrón ya me arruinó la sorpresa.**

 **Bueno, este sería el primer capítulo de los dos o tres que tengo planeados para Marzo, cómo lo mencione en el capítulo pasado.**

 **Aquí vuelven Las Denigrantes Aventuras de Shiryu el Stripper, Ikki el Microondas, Shun el Estafador y Hyoga el Congelador.**

 **También voy a mostrar a las dos amazonas con la personita que quería mantener en secreto.**

 **Mientras tanto, se ve la visita a Rodorio de Saori con Kanon.**

 **Quería poner algo al final para dejarlo cómo sorpresa, pero Minos ya me arruinó la sorpresa. Para calmarme un poco, es hora de leer reviews. Qué otra vez son apenas 2. *suspiro* No me anima mucho recibir ese número de reviews(ya que el número de reviews viene bajando desde hace algún tiempo), pero por las dos personas de siempre que me dejan una review, lo voy a hacer del mejor humor posible.**

 **sukoru-chan: Si los dorados no invitan, es culpa del tacaño de Hades que no quiere pagar la cobertura. Estoy seguro que el de la Toei es el primer teléfono que se ve en los Campos Elíseos. Shion...Es mi historia y para darle más humor a la cosa, pues por eso, Shion viejo y senil.. Sí, los del restaurant ya recibieron el dinero. Ya va el sandwich y la malteada, su majestad. ¡Ikki! ¡Hyoga!**

 **Ikki: ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?**

 **Hyoga: ¿Tu que crees?**

 **Ikki: Vaya que eres rencoroso, Patito Feo.**

 **Hyoga: ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!**

 **Ikki: Me escuchaste. Patito. Feo. ¿Algún problema o vas a tener que llamar a tu mami?**

 **Hyoga: ¡Te voy a...!**

 **Autor: ¡Menos charla, más servicio! ¡Ya se van a poder partir la madre mientras escribo, pero ahora se quedan quietos, par de vagos!**

 **Ikki: Mira quién habla.**

 **Autor: ¬¬ ¿Quieres terminar cómo Minos, pajarraco?**

 **Ikki: Ya me callo.**

 **Autor: ¬¬ Eso creí.**

 **SSLove: Espera un momento. Que Hades tiene razón para ser exagerado. Lo de la referencia, era pregunta con truco. Había dos referencias. Una fue la de 'El Grito', otra fue una referencia a 'El Lobo de Wall Street'. Si la encuentran...(::::)Galleta con el doble de chispas...las cosas que ofrezco cuándo falta el presupuesto...Respecto a los castigos de Mu, seguro que además de estafador, me va a quedar tirano Mu.**

 **Bueno, ahora, ya que terminé todo, me voy a torturar a Minos.**

 **Start the fic!**

 **P.D: Por culpa de Minos quedó gigantesca esta nota de autor. Muchas gracias Minos. Definitivamente, esta es la última vez que dejo salir de la historia a alguien.**

 _Casa de Escorpión..._

Shaina resistía el impulso en su cabeza de partirle la madre a Mu cuándo lo viera. Había tapado el atajo de las amazonas. Ahora tenía que reportarse con Mu pasando por las doce casas. Marín estaba algo atrás, si seguía así, la alcanzaría por la casa de Sagitario. Entonces algo le tapó los ojos a Shaina.

"¡Milo, te juro que si ya reviviste y esto fue lo mejor que encontraste por hacer, te voy a volver mujer con mis propias manos!" Shaina gritó.

Los ojos de Shaina ya no estaban tapados.

"¿Eso también va para mí?" Hagen de Escorpión le preguntó a la amazona de Ofiuco.

"Te le voy a poner en términos que entiendas. El pequeño aguijón que tienes va a sentir mis garras y luego va a sentir el fuego." Shaina amenazó.

"No me molesta lo de las garras. Pero mejor te quedas acá y apartada del camino porque va a ocurrir algo dentro de poco." Hagen dijo.

"¿Que es lo que va a ocurrir?" Shaina preguntó, apartándose.

"5...4...3...2...1...ahora." Hagen contó.

En ese momento pasó un borrón rosa con dorado. Unos pocos segundos más atrás pasaba una mancha verde con dorado.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Shaina preguntó anonadada.

"Algo que quiero ver de cerca." Hagen siguió, dejando la casa de Escorpión, bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa sádica.

Shaina sabía que tenía que reportarse con Mu, pero también quería saber de que hablaba Hagen. ¿El reporte o los dos borrones?

Mu tendría que esperar. Shaina bajó los escalones siguiendo a Hagen. Le hizo una señal a Marín para que la siguiera cuando pasó por su lado.

Finalmente, se detuvieron en la Casa de Leo. Adentro se escuchó un ruido que solo se podría identificar cómo un rugido de furia. ¿No era Escila el de las bestias? ¿Que tenía que ver Krishna de Leo en esto?

Cuándo Shaina se decidió a entrar, había cuatro caballeros dorados.

Hagen de Escorpión, que miraba con una cara de felicidad a los otros tres.

Krishna estaba en frente de Isaak de Acuario, que estaba visiblemente furioso. Si por visiblemente se podía referir uno a estar con los nudillos blancos. Si no fuera por su distintivo cabello, no lo podría reconocer

Detrás de Krishna, cubriéndose, se notaban partes de la Cloth de Cáncer y algo del pelo de su portador. Io de Cáncer.

"¡Yo lo mato! ¡Te voy a matar, maldito!" Isaak vociferaba.

Usando su cosmos, Shaina le preguntó a Hagen que sucedía.

"Io le jugó una broma a Isaak. Si lo dejaba pasar, el pagaba los tragos a la siguiente salida que tengamos a Rodorio. Eso sí, no me dijo nada sobre no dejar pasar a Isaak. Eso es todo lo que sé." Hagen dijo.

"¿Pero que fue lo que le hizo Escila?" preguntó Shaina.

"Ya verás." le respondió el reemplazante de Escorpión.

"¡Oye, Isaak!" le gritó Hagen.

Isaak se volteó, permitiéndole a Shaina ver un parche adherido al ojo malo de Isaak con cinta adhesiva.

Shaina tuvo que reprimir una risa.

"Yo pensé que era divertido." dijo Io, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¡No lo es! ¡Ahora no me lo puedo sacar porque me pusiste cinta adhesiva en la ceja, cabrón!" le espetó el nuevo Caballero Dorado de Acuario.

"Si, muy divertido, ahora Io, ¿serías tan amable de soltarme? No me agrada que me uses de escudo humano." Krishna le dijo al Caballero de Cáncer que se seguía cubriendo usando a Krishna de escudo humano."

"¿Y dejar que este maniático traumado me mate? ¡Ni loco!" le dijo Io.

"¡Traumada tu abuela, jaiba parlante!" le gritó Isaak.

"¡Ah, mira, es Hyoga!" dijo Io señalando detrás de Isaak.

¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde está el robamaestros?!" gritó Isaak, girándose para ver a Hyoga.

"T-R-A-U-M-A-D-O." deletreó Io.

"¡Hyoga! ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Si no hubieras robado al maestro Camus no me estarían haciendo esto!" Isaak continuó vociferando a la nada.

Todos lo miraron con una cara de 'Es un gilipollas'.

"Chucha, es medio aweonado el Kraken." dijo Io.

"¡Habla bien! ¡No te entiendo cuándo te pones así!" le dijo Krishna.

"Yo no entiendo ni mierda de las weás que voh cocinai' y aún así me las como, huevón. Tentáculos de pulpo a la plancha, tiburón al vapor, ¿que chucha, weón? ¡Las cosas que cocinai' son más feas que el Kasa, poh, weón! ¡Hasta el Baian cocina mejor y eso que ese gil no puede cocinar ni tallarines!" le dijo Io.

"¡Yo lo mato! ¡Yo lo mato!" gritó Krishna intentando voltearse para abalanzarse encima de Io. Por lo que parecía, insultar la cocina del General de Crisaor era un nervio sensible. Io lanzó a Krishna encima de Isaak y echó a correr cómo alma que se la lleva el diablo.

"¡Kanon, por favor ayuda!" gritó Io, corriendo hasta la Casa de Géminis. Pobrecito. Nadie le dijo que Kanon se había ido a Rodorio con Saori.

"Bueno, en algo tiene razón el zoológico con patas. Tu cocina sabe muy rara." Isaak le dijo.

Krishna le dio una mirada mortífera.

"¡Lo mato! "¡Lo mato!" gritó Krishna haciendo un ademán de estrangular. Isaak tragó saliva.

Isaak echó a correr tras Io, con Krishna detrás. En un momento, le llegó una idea. Se detuvo y extendió su pierna, haciendo tropezar a Krishna. Isaak estaba entre Leo y Cáncer. Io ya estaba llegando a la Casa de Géminis. Krishna...Krishna ya rodaba de camino a la Casa de Aries...bueno no exactamente, pero si seguía su recorrido, a menos que Isaak se equivocara, caería en el recinto de las amazonas. Isaak empezó a correr cómo nunca, porque sabia que la reacción de las amazonas seria inolvidable.

 _Rodorio, Grecia..._

Rodorio era el infierno para Kanon. Normalmente sería el paraíso. Pero ahora, tenía que proteger a la señorita Saori. Tenía prohibido alejarse de ella y tenía prohibido beber alcohol. ¿Una visita a Rodorio sin beber? Por un momento, Kanon consideró seguir el ejemplo de su hermano y hacerse volar con una Explosión de Galaxias. Además de tener que mantener a los Caballeros de Bronce alejados. Esto ya bordeaba lo imposible. Esos 4 no se podían quedar quietos. A menos que alguien les lanzara un ataque, no se quedaban quietos. Y hablando del rey de Roma, ya se veían a los cuatro. Iba a necesitar un trago. O dos. O tres. O siete. Estaba muy irritado.

"¡Kanon, no hagas eso! ¡Kanon, no puedes hacer eso! ¡Kanon, te lo prohíbo! ¡Kanon, no mandes a los habitantes de Rodorio a Otra Dimensión!" lo regañaba Saori.

"¿Kanon?" Saori dijo, mirando a todas partes buscando a Kanon. ¿Se habría ido al bar?

"Beber...necesito beber..."Kanon dijo con una voz rasposa, arrastrándose por el suelo.

No. Ahí estaba.

"¡Kanon, levanta! ¡Qué vienen los de bronce!" Saori le dijo, apremiándole a que se levantara.

"Muy débil. Necesito alcohol."dijo Kanon, levantando la cabeza un poco y luego colapsando. Dioses del Olimpo, en Rodorio, con toda la gente mirando, Kanon había hecho un espectáculo patético. La humillación era muy dolorosa para Saori.

"Nota mental. No volver a prohibirle el alcohol a Kanon." se dijo Saori a si misma.

Tan pronto cómo se acercaron Ikki, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu, Saori echó a correr hacia el Santuario, dejando tirado a Kanon.

"Que exagerada." dijo Shun con un suspiro.

"Con lo rápido que corre, me sorprende que siempre la secuestren." dijo Ikki. Los otros tres asintieron.

Se notaba a leguas que Saori no quería tener nada que ver con ellos ni explicarles los denigrantes trabajos a los que ella los había obligado a tener. Claro, se acercaba el día de paga, pero seguía siendo humillante. Para todos excepto Shun. El adoraba su trabajo. Claro, le gustaba por que él era el amo y señor en su lugar de trabajo. Ya era conocimiento popular en Rodorio que Shun prácticamente se había apoderado de la tienda de electrónica. Mientras tanto, Shiryu, a pesar de que odiaba su trabajo, ganaba dinero a montones. Pero Ikki y Hyoga recibieron lo peor. Ahora, además de horno y congelador, los tenían de camareros, porque los otros camareros habían renunciado.

En broma, ya se andaba diciendo que con la obscena suma de dinero que ganaba Shun, además de al dueño del local, seguramente haría quebrar a Grecia.

"No exageren. Todavía tenemos una buena economía, seguramente no tendremos problemas por un tiempo muy largo." Shun dijo..

"¿Y qué hacemos con Kanon?" preguntó Hyoga.

A nadie se le ocurrió nada. Después de 30 minutos, Kanon no despertaba, pero aún no sabían qué hacer con él.

 **Y eso fue todo por ahora. El primer capítulo (o segundo, ya que el capítulo anterior salió hace poco, también en Marzo. Faltan dos capítulos para llegar a lo que espero, ya que escribir en Marzo me resulta muy complicado.**

 **Más de 2,000 palabras. Ok, este también salió largo, así que me considero conforme.**

 **Bueno, voy a repetir lo que dije antes. Dejen reviews, que ayudan a que me inspire. Vuelvo a decir que no me agrada tener 70 visitas por capítulo y solo dos reviews de las mismas personas de siempre, muchas gracias a SSLove y a sukoru-chan. Necesito saber si les gusta. ¿De acuerdo?**

 **Con eso basta, buenos/a/as días/tardes/noche, lo que sea. Los veo el siguiente capitulo. Y ahora, voy a desollar a Minos. *agarra cuchillo***

 **See ya!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Caballeros de Repuesto**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Disclaimer: Ya se saben la rutina. Todo le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, no a mí. Sí me perteneciera a mí, me hubiera retirado después de terminar y disfrutar el dinero. Por fortuna para todos ustedes, no me pertenece a mí. Aparte de Don Kuru, le pertenece a cierta compañía llamada Toei, tal vez hayan oído hablar de esa compañía. Ya saben, ¿la compañía de la cuál me burlo en casi todos los capítulos? ¿Esa compañía?  
**

 **Nota de Autor: Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 7, o el tercero que publico en Marzo. Después que pensé que la productividad iba a bajar durante Marzo...ya llevamos cerca de dos semanas y con este capítulo ya van tres. Si publico otros dos más, sería un mes aún más productivo que Febrero para la historia. Ya que no quiero abandonar esta historia y no quiero dejar de torturar a los pobres personajes que tienen que aguantar todo lo que yo les mando. Suficiente por ahora. ¡A leer reviews!  
**

 **SSLove: Pues que suerte, porque debería aparecer en este capítulo. Ese Io...es un desmadre. Para los que no hablan español-chileno/flaite(que es, flaite, es la persona que habla mal, usualmente son de los barrios bajos cómo La Pintana o Puente Alto. Cómo yo tenía compañeros que hablaban así, aprendí un poco.) No todos hablan así, pero sí una gran parte. Escucharlos es cómo escuchar un panal de abejas mezclado con un zombie de The Walking Dead. Estoy seguro que si te muerden, te convierten en uno de ellos. La cosa es que Io habla demasiado bien,(si no me creen, revisen) a todo chileno se le sale de vez en cuándo algún garabato o, 'se le sale el indio'. Ya que ustedes no entienden ese idioma primitivo, voy a tener que traducir...**

 **Traductor Io-Español**

 **Chucha, es medio aweonado el Kraken.(Ay, es medio imbécil el Kraken.)  
**

 **Yo no entiendo ni mierda de las weás que voh cocinai' y aún así me las como, huevón. Tentáculos de pulpo a la plancha, tiburón al vapor, ¿que chucha, weón? ¡Las cosas que cocinai' son más feas que el Kasa, poh, weón! ¡Hasta el Baian cocina mejor y eso que ese gil no puede cocinar ni tallarines! (No entiendo lo que cocinas y aún así me lo como.** **Tentáculos de pulpo a la plancha, tiburón al vapor, ¿que carajo, huevón? Lo que cocinas es más feo que Kasa, imbécil. Hasta Baian cocina mejor y eso que el idiota no puede cocinar ni tallarines.)  
**

 **Gracias a esta review, este fic ahora tiene un nuevo running gag(que es un chiste que se reutiliza varias veces a lo largo de este fic, para los que no entiendan.). El traductor Io-Español, ahora disponible en fanfictions cerca de usted cómo...este...y...sería todo, solo en este fic.**

 **Kanon...por lo que parece no puede vivir sin alcohol.**

 **Shun ahora pasó de estafador a 'el tipo que arruinó la economía de todo un país'. ¿Y este es el caballero inocente?**

 **SafiroVampiroDeGeminisBipolar: Bueno, de cualquier forma. Se agradece la review.**

 **Sukoru-chan: Pero no quiero una sierra...quiero que sufra. Con una sierra se va a morir muy rápido, con eso del desangramiento y bla bla bla. Pero me dió una idea...*tira cuchillo y agarra un cuchillo oxidado* Isaak es intolerante con las bromas. (Bien hecho, Camus.) Shiryu...pues parece que voy a tener que sacar un detector de mentiras para que no mienta.(¿No, en serio?)(Ah, genial, ahora estoy siendo sarcástico conmigo.) Además de cegatón, ¡mentiroso! Kanon...pues, sí, aprende de mí.(Feel like a boss.) (8D) Marín ya va a tener su momento...**

 **pequebalam: Primero, gracias por la review, segundo...¡No es justo! ¡Si digo algo respecto a lo de la guerra santa, voy a spoilear la historia! ¡Si digo que si, spoiler! ¡Si digo que no, spoiler! Mejor no digo nada.**

 **Creo que eso es todo. Por ahora. Aparte que ahora ya no hay oveja que me alargue la nota de autor y que va a sufrir mientras escribo esto. Una mano escribiendo, la otra desollando a Minos. Los veo cuándo termine.  
**

 **Start the Fic!**

* * *

 _Recinto de las Amazonas, El Santuario...  
_

Krishna había caído por las escaleras. ¿Dónde estaba?

"Piensa Krishna, recuerda lo que decía el mapa...no, no recuerdo nada." se dijo a si mismo el Caballero de Leo.

"¡Eh! ¡Tenemos a un dorado que se coló! ¡Es Leo!" gritó una amazona.

"Joder, que esa armadura se la pasa acá, no importa el portador." gritó otra.

De inmediato a Krishna lo rodearon unas ocho amazonas. No tenía ni idea de quiénes eran. Si reconocía una Cloth, era de las pocas que recordaba. La única que Krishna logró reconocer fue la de Pavo Real. Ya que Shiva había abandonado el Santuario y Mayura no tenía intención de volver, la Cloth ya había conseguido una nueva portadora. Krishna solo reconoció la Cloth porque el enfrentamiento por la Cloth había durado poco más de un día. Krishna, Isaak, Io y Hagen, que ya era prácticamente uno más del grupo habían apostado en este. Hagen había ganado y los había hecho pagar sus gastos en el bar de Rodorio. Fue peor cuándo llegó Kanon. Hagen, solo por molestar, lo invitó y había hecho pagar a los tres la cuenta de ese par de borrachos. Isaak se había largado rápidamente, pero Io esperó a que los dos quedaran inconscientes. Cuándo se aseguró que lo estaban, sacó un marcador y les rayó la cara, dibujando todo tipo de obscenidades en las caras de los Caballeros de Géminis y Escorpión.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en la Casa de Aries..._

"¡Pásalos!" Io le dijo a Isaak.

"No. Quiero ver cómo las amazonas linchan a Krishna." Isaak le respondió, aún mirando por los binoculares que habían sacado de la Casa de Géminis.

"¡Pero por lo menos dime lo que pasa!" Io le suplicó.

"No. Por ponerme este estupido parche." Isaak le respondió.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De que te molesta el parche?! ¡Está en tu ojo malo!" Io le preguntó.

"¡Está pegado a mi ceja, imbécil! ¡Si me lo quito, me quedo sin ceja!" Isaak le gritó.

"Ah bueno, en ese caso te saco la otra y te dibujo un par de cejas." Io respondió, sacando su marcador.

"¡NO!" Isaak le respondió a gritos.

"Que enojón." murmuró Io.

"¡¿Enojón?! ¡Me pusiste un parche y me lo pegaste a la ceja!" le dijo, incrédulo, el finlandés.

"Bueno, si tampoco es pa' tanto la huea'." Io le dijo.

Traductor Io-Español: "Bueno, tampoco es tan grave la cosa."

"Io, en serio, la próxima voy a usar los binoculares cómo arma y los vas a sentir golpeando tu cabeza." Isaak le advirtió.

"Que eris' exagerado, weón." Io dijo.

Traductor Io-Español: "Eres exagerado, imbécil."

Isaak levantó los binoculares.

"No. No creo que pueda hacerle daño a las pocas neuronas que tienes. Estoy seguro que deben ser una especie protegida." Isaak le dijo en burla.

Io se abalanzó encima de Isaak. Io logró someterlo y...le arranco el parche, llevándose la ceja con el parche. Krishna en el recinto de las amazonas logró oír el grito de dolor de Isaak. Luego el Caballero de Leo hizo uno cuándo una amazona le dió una patada en la entrepierna. Pero el sufrimiento de Isaak no había terminado. Io sacó un rollo de cinta adhesiva del escritorio de Mu(que Mu utilizó para 'reparar' el cuerno de la Cloth de Tauro) mientras Isaak se retorcía en el suelo. Io le puso un poco de cinta adhesiva en la otra ceja y tiró la cinta, dejando a Isaak sin cejas y chillando de dolor. Aprovechando mientras tanto, Io agarró su marcador y le dibujo unas cejas a Isaak.

"Permiso, es mi turno." Io dijo, empujando a Isaak con el pie y agarrando los binoculares, que le permitieron ver el suplicio de Krishna en el recinto de las amazonas. Gracias a la lógica de caricatura, Io consiguió un paquete de palomitas de maíz. Perfectas para ver el sufrimiento de un amigo, compañero, camarada y compañero de armas. O de dos, ya que Isaak aún se retorcía en el suelo. Io no tenía idea que Shaina, Marín y Hagen estaban viendo lo que ocurría en la Casa de Aries. Hagen se retorcía de risa, mientras Shaina y Marín agradecían que la máscara ocultara los gestos, por que hacían todo lo posible por no reír. No tenían idea que el movimiento de los hombros las delataba.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en la Cámara del Patriarca..._

Mu adoraba ser Patriarca. Entendió el esfuerzo que Saga necesitó para mantener las apariencias durante trece años. Pero la parte negativa es tener a la reencarnación de tu diosa agachada mirando al rincón de la pared. Por suerte Shion interrumpió esto. Cayendo de cara por un portal marca Toei.

Veces que Shion ha caído de cara: 2(en este fic)

"¡Mu! ¿Le pusiste flores a la tumba de Albafica cómo te pedí?" Shion dijo.

"Ay joder, a Hades se le pasó esto otra vez." Mu dijo, acercándose a Shion y buscando en la parte de atrás...de su pelo, malpensados/as.

Mu sabía lo que le pasaba a Shion. Por suerte encontró el switch.

Shion canónico(Next Dimension) - Shion incanónico(Lost Canvas)

Mu cambió el switch de Incanónico a Canónico.

"¿Por que está Saori en el rincón? O sea, ni siquiera yo he intentado castigarla así. Aunque ganas no me faltan." Shion dijo.

"¡Maestro! ¡No es castigo! Ha estado así por unos 20 minutos. No quiere hablar así que no sé que es lo que le pasa." Mu dijo.

"¿Intentaste echándole agua?" Shion le preguntó a su alumno.

"Mierda, sabía que algo se me olvidaba." Mu murmuró.

Mu llenó un vaso con agua y se lo pasó a Shion. Shion virtió el contenido del vaso sobre Saori, que de inmediato reaccionó.

"¡Ay, mierda! ¡Maldita sea, Shion! ¿por qué lo hiciste?" Saori le dijo enojada a Shion.

Luego pasaron 2 minutos de regañina de Saori a Shion. La regañina se acabó cuándo entró Seiya.

"¡No! ¡Seiya, sal de aquí!" gritó Saori.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Seiya preguntó.

Shion rompió la vitrina que Tatsumi había dejado antes de irse de vacaciones. Después de todo, decía 'Romper en caso de Seiya'. Seiya se cubrió la entrepierna al ver un cuchillo en la vitrina. Después se fue corriendo a máxima velocidad.

Pero Saori volvió al rincón, sin decir nada.

"¿Le echamos agua otra vez?" preguntó Mu.

"Dejala, ya se le pasará." respondió Shion.

* * *

 _Campos Elíseos, El Inframundo..._

Hades y Pandora intentaban ordenar las cosas. Por desgracia, por culpa de los Caballeros Dorados de Atena, no tenían ni la ayuda de los 3 Jueces y tenían a 14 idiotas inconscientes tirados por los Elíseos. Peor aún, lo que venía era peor. Perséfone venía de regreso al Inframundo.

"¡Pandora, esconde a los Jueces! ¡Yo me encargo de esconder a los otros 11 imbéciles!" dijo Hades, cargando con tantos dorados cómo podía y una vez que encontró un buen lugar dónde esconderlos, que fue un armario, los tiró cómo trapos sucios, aprovechando de darles una patada a cada uno, por beberse su alcohol. Ahora que Perséfone volvía, lo necesitaría más que nunca, pero no, se lo habían acabado todo. Pandora había logrado esconder a Aiacos, Minos y a Radamanthys. Las Surplices escaparon de los Elíseos por si solas. Ahora, solo tenían que limpiar el desastre que habían dejado los Caballeros de Atena. Cosechas enteras, bebidas por esos idiotas.

"Si no fuera porque está en bancarrota, se lo cobraría a Atena." pensó Hades.

"Hades." dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

"Pandora, ya te dije, las Surplices se fueron solas. Saben lo que les conviene." Hades dijo.

"Hades." siguió la voz.

"Si, ya terminé de esconder a los Caballeros de Atena, están en el armario de Hypnos." dijo Hades.

"¡¿Qué qué?! ¡¿HADES, QUE COÑO HICISTE AHORA?!" dijo la reina del Inframundo.

"Ay, mierda." dijo Hades.

Pandora echó a correr. Perséfone había regresado.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí se acaba este capítulo. Este capítulo también llegó a las 2,000 palabras.(Y de hecho sobrepasa las 2,000 palabras, 2,200. Apenas.) Ya van tres capítulos largos en lo que va de mes, no se pueden quejar.  
**

 **Y llegó Perséfone. Hades se delató de puro idiota. ¡Ahora ni siquiera el Dios del Inframundo se salva de mí, muahahahahahahahahahaha!  
**

 **De acuerdo, ya me calmé. Eso sería todo por ahora. Cómo siempre, les pido que...*conversación en el fondo* Momento, ¿Qué?...¿Cuánto?...¿En serio?...¿Es broma?...¡NO! ¡No lo haré, es ridículo!**

 **Lo que hago cuándo falta el presupuesto, mira que ahora tengo que hacer ridiculeces, esto es humillante...o tal vez...¿Cómo que tengo que ser yo? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar que otro idiota lo haga? ¡Ay, por favor! ¡¿Solo por desollar a Minos?! ¡El se lo buscó! *suspiro* Ya, lo hago.**

* * *

Muchas gracias por sonreír

Fue un placer trabajar para ti

Lo único que les voy a pedir

Es un review para este fic

* * *

 **Miren que ahora tengo que hacer una cancioncita para pedir reviews. Cómo sea, espero poder subir un nuevo capítulo dentro de poco.**

 **Los veo el siguiente capítulo mientras voy a intentar calmarme por tener que haber puesto esa maldita cancioncita.**

 **See ya!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Caballeros de Repuesto**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Nota de Autor: Si, lo admito, me demoré en subir este capítulo. ¡Pero tengo excusa! Me enfermé, y de hecho sigo algo enfermo, luego hice un pequeño proyecto de edición en un juego(Football Manager, no me culpen, soy fanático del fútbol.) Edité un equipo para crear uno nuevo pero un error pequeñisímo me arruinó todo el trabajo. Después tuve que escribir el primer capítulo de Un Simple Juego, fic mío que pueden revisar en mi perfil, fic que hice para sacarme la idea de la cabeza. Luego el partido Chile-Argentina.(que Chile perdió 1-2)** **Naturalmente, me obsesioné con lo del error de edición, teniendo que empezar de nuevo el equipo editado. Luego de eso, me trabé. Ahora que está terminado, puedo escribir de nuevo. Perooooo...luego llegó el partido Venezuela-Chile(que Chile ganó 4-1)...creo, solo creo, que se nota a leguas que no soy confiable para escribir cuando hay partidos de la Selección Chilena. Ahora, a contestar reviews...mi parte favorita.**

 **SSLove: Parece que casi todos los países latinos tienen una muletilla característica. Excepto acá que tenemos varias. Weá, weón, poh. Es irritante, no puedo encontrar a nadie que hable correctamente en este país.(aparte de mi familia) Claro, de vez en cuándo se me salen las palabras, pero no me paso las 24 horas del día diciéndolas.**

 **Pequebalam: Bueno, amistad amistad no es. A Io le gusta jugarle bromas a Isaak y esto a Isaak no le agrada en lo más mínimo.**

 **Sukoru-chan: Pues ahora que llegó Perséfone, no creo que se pueda.**

 **Bueno, eso es suficiente por ahora. Bueno, llegué a lo que quería para este mes, así que eso no esta mal(tengo que buscar lo bueno, porque con tres horas de sueño, no hay muchas cosas buenas. Malditos viajes largos.**

 **Start the fic!**

 _Casa de Aries...  
_

Mu había regresado de la cámara del Patriarca. Había aprovechado de renovar el agua de Rosas Demoníacas Reales diluidas para mantener a Alberich inconsciente mientras tanto, lo que se encontró fue raro. Isaak de Acuario en el suelo, con lo que parecían cejas pintadas. Io de Cáncer mirando con los binoculares de Mu, comiendo palomitas de maíz con la otra mano, como le hacía para sostenerlas...Mu no quería saber. Hagen de Escorpión con lo que parecía una combinación de risas y convulsiones. Marín de Águila sujeta de Shaina de Ofiuco, riendo las dos.

"Hola Io, ¿que ves?" preguntó Mu cómo si nada.

"Krishna. Las amazonas lo están linchando. Es maravilloso." Io dijo sin despegar la vista de los binoculares.

"¿Que amazonas?" preguntó Mu.

"Veo la Grulla, al Pavo Real, hablando de esa, aún me debes cuarenta de la apuesta del combate por la Cloth de Pavo Real." Io respondió, aprovechando de cobrarle a Mu.

"Estoy sin dinero, Io, no me han pagado, te pago la próxima semana." Mu intentó excusarse.

"Nos pagaron anteayer, Mu. Somos compañeros de trabajo, imbécil, nos pagan a los dos al mismo tiempo la miseria que llaman sueldo acá. Aparte, le cobraste una fortuna a Thor por pegarle el cuerno de su Cloth con cinta adhesiva." Io dijo, comiendo palomitas entre medio.

"No hables con la boca llena." Mu le dijo.

"No está llena, mira, solo la mitad." Io dijo, solo por molestar.

"¡No seas asqueroso, Io!" le gritó Mu.

Io tragó.

"¿Ves que no estaba llena?" Io dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Mu le dió un zape.

"Idiota." fue todo lo que dijo Mu.

"Bueno ya, perdón. ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?" le preguntó Io.

"Si, ya busqué lo que me pediste." Mu dijo.

"¿Y bien?" Io volvió a preguntar.

"Aquí tienes. Me debes una." Mu le dijo, arrojándole una carpeta.

"¿Te perdono la apuesta y quedamos a mano?" dijo Io.

"Trato hecho." respondió Mu.

Io se puso a ojear la carpeta.

"Ok. Gracias Mu." Io dijo.

"Agradece que Shion no estuviera, si no hubiera sido imposible sacar esto." Mu le respondió.

"Oye Mu, escuche algo en el Coliseo. Que Grecia iba a unirse a una cosa europea y que toda Europa tendría la misma moneda." Io le mencionó al caballero de Aries.

"No me preocuparía, incluso si esa burrada fuera verdad, te aseguro que no duraría." Mu dijo.

"Cierto. Además, ¿cómo le llamarían a una sola moneda para todo un continente? ¿Una Euro-Moneda? ¿Un Euro-Dólar?" dijo Io.

Mu le volvió a dar un zape.

"¡Au! ¿Eso por qué?" le preguntó el chileno.

"Porque eres un Euro-Idiota." le dijo Mu con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio?" Io le miró mal.

"¿Mal chiste?" preguntó Mu.

"Pésimo. Pero vas por buen camino al menos." le respondió su compañero al lemuriano.

"¿Cómo va Krishna?" le preguntó Mu.

"¡Ah verdad!" dijo Io, volviendo a revisar cómo le iba a su compañero.

"¿Cómo está?" volvió a preguntar Mu.

"No muy bien. ¡Ay mierda, eso hasta a mi me dolió!" dijo Io, mirando por los binoculares.

"¿Que le hicieron? ¡Ya, Io, dime que le hacen!" preguntó Muy, exasperado.

"Lo están haciendo polvo a latigazos." dijo Io.

"A ver. Presta un momento los binoculares." dijo Mu. Io le pasó los binoculares a regañadientes.

"¡Por Atena! ¡Esas amazonas están locas!" gritó Mu, soltando los binoculares después de ver lo que esad locas le estaban haciendo lo que le hacían a Krishna.

"¿Lo ayudamos?" preguntó Io.

"Después. No quiero que me maten." dijo Mu.

"Cierto. No sé porque pregunto estupideces." dijo Io, rodando sus ojos.

"¿Por idiota?" sugirió Mu. Io le dedicó una mirada asesina.

"Yo creo que voy a ayudar a Krishna." dijo Io.

"Si te vas, te tienes que llevar a este tarado." respondió Mu, señalando a Isaak.

"¡Lo dejo a tu cuidado!" dijo Io arrancando.

"¡Cabrón!" le gritó Mu.

"¡El que dice, lo es!" le gritó de vuelta Io.

"¡¿Qué dijiste, Io?!" preguntó furioso Mu.

"¡Me escuchaste bien, Mu! ¡¿O ahora aparte de estafador, eres sordo?!" le devolvió Io.

"¡Maldito Io!" gritó Mu, echando a correr tras Io.

"¡Ayuda, Krishna! Eh...¡Kanon! No, tampoco está. Esto..." se dijo Io a si mismo.

Io pensó rápidamente, espero a Mu y tal cómo Isaak lo había hecho con Krishna, Io hizo tropezar a Mu, antes de darse cuenta el Caballero de Aries se encontró cayendo por las escaleras, dónde se encontró con Kiki.

"¿Maestro Mu? ¿Qué hace? ¿Será...? ¡Maestro, usted me dijo que no jugara en las escaleras, no sea hipócrita!" le dijo Kiki.

"¡No es eso, Kiki! ¡Espera un momento y te explico, pero ahora tengo que ir a partirle la madre a Io!" dijo Mu, levantándose del suelo y subiendo las escaleras.

"¡Maestro Mu, no sea payaso, usted se puede teletransportar!" le dijo Kiki. Mu se quedó estupefacto.

"¡Si seré imbécil! ¡Que se me olvide eso!" dijo Mu, haciendo un facepalm.

Kiki siguió el ejemplo de su maestro e hizo un sonoro facepalm.

"Maestro, cómo se le puede olvidar eso..." dijo Kiki, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Mu se teletransportó a dónde Io lo hizo tropezar. Trastabilló con el escalón tras pisar mal, pero logró mantenerse en pie. Vio a Io bajando las escaleras, en dirección al recinto de las amazonas. Mu empezó a perseguir otra vez a Io.

Mientras tanto, Hagen estaba en la Casa de Aries junto a Marín y a Shaina. Usando la lógica de caricatura, Hagen sacó una cámara(de la marca oficial del Santuario. Canon. Ya pueden adivinar a quien se le ocurrió.) de Atena sabrá dónde y le tomó una foto al sincej...digo, a Isaak. Una vez que Hagen tomó la foto, los tres bajaron las escaleras para ver el espectáculo que se iba a armar entre Io de Cáncer y Mu de Aries.

"Si se arma una Guerra de Mil Días, Marín, le apuesto a Mu." Shaina le dijo a Marín.

"¿Lo dices porque crees en Mu, o porque Mu es Aries cómo tú?" le preguntó la amazona del Águila a la italiana.

"Ok, un poco de ambos." dijo Shaina, con una sonrisa culpable.

"Lo sabía. ¿Y que apuestas?" le pregunto Marín.

"¿20?" sugirió Shaina.

"Que sean 50 y tenemos un trato." le respondió Marín.

"Hecho." dijo Shaina.

"Oigan, comadritas, no quiero interrumpir sus apuestas, pero sería mejor que pusieran los ojos en las escaleras en vez de en si mismas. Ya se podrán admirar después." dijo Hagen.

Shaina y Marín tuvieron que recordar que estaban en las escaleras para no echarse encima de Hagen.

"¿Lo matas tú o lo mato yo?" le preguntó Shaina a Marín.

Marín no pudo responder ya que el par resbaló por no mirar las escaleras, cayendo hasta dónde estaba Kiki.

Hagen las siguió, pero caminando, en vez de rodando.

"No quiero decir que se los dije, pero...¡se los dije!" Hagen les dijo desde las escaleras.

"Hagen, no digas que no te aviso." le dijo Shaina. Tal vez hubiera resultado más amenazante si Shaina no estuviera tirada en el suelo.

"Señor Hagen, por su bien, no haga enojar a la señorita Shaina." le dijo Kiki.

"No te metas, mocoso." le espetó Shaina.

Kiki se espantó y echó a correr.

"Que buena mano tienes con los niños." Hagen le dijo con sarcasmo.

"Hagen, a la próxima no te quejes. Te lo vuelvo a advertir." Shaina dijo con una voz amenazante que hubiera amedrentado hasta a Hades.

"Esto...yo me voy a ver a los dos idiotas." dijo Hagen, que se dirigió al recinto de las amazonas.

 _Campos Elíseos, El Inframundo..._

"¡Que es eso de que tienes a los dorados de Atena acá en los Eliseos! ¡No me digas que ahora te revuelcas con mi hermana!" le gritó Perséfone.

"Media hermana." dijo Hades.

"Ese no es el punto, Hades!" siguió Perséfone.

¡Pero, amor! ¿Cuándo te he engañado yo?" preguntó Hades.

Perséfone abrió la boca pero Hades la interrumpió.

"No gracias, no me respondas." dijo Hades.

"Leuce. Mente." dijo Perséfone.

"De acuerdo, tienes razón ahí, ¡pero no me estoy acostando con la mocosa!" dijo Hades.

"¿Entonces por qué en el amor de mi madre, están los dorados de Atena en los Elíseos?" preguntó Perséfone.

"¡No me culpes, es cosa de la Toei!" dijo Hades.

Entonces, entro una figura encapuchada.

"Lo siento, pero las audiciones para Caronte número 1382 son con Lune de Balrog." le dijo Hades a la figura.

"Vine por los dorados." dijo la figura.

"En el armario de Hypnos, en el templo de ahí, segunda puerta a la izquierda." señaló Hades.

"De acuerdo. Perséfone." dijo la figura.

"¿Si?" preguntó la reína del Inframundo.

"Trata de no hacerle mucho daño a Hades. Lo necesito vivo, por ahora." dijo el encapuchado.

"¿Quién te crees que eres?" preguntó Hades.

"Curioso. Yo te podría preguntar lo mismo." dijo la figura.

"¡Gusano insolente!" dijo Hades, arremetiendo contra la figura.

La figura le lanzó unos rayos y Hades salió disparado hacia una pobre columna.

"Perséfone, cambié de opinión. Haz lo que quieras con Hades. Te doy mi permiso." dijo la figura.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó ella.

"Yo...¡soy Batman!...ok, no. Soy el autor." dijo la figura.

"¿Sabes que esto rompe la cuarta pared en formas que ni te imaginas?" dijo Perséfone.

"Lo sé. Pero...no me importa. Nunca he sido bueno para seguir reglas." dijo el autor.

"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No puedes simplemente chasquear los dedos y llevarte a los dorados?" preguntó Perséfone.

"Ah, si puedo. Pero no quiero. Quería molestar un poco a Hades. Soy un poquito cabrón en ese sentido. Ok, fue suficiente por ahora." dijo el autor, chasqueando los dedos, haciendo aparecer a los dorados.

"¡Nos vamos! Destino: ¡al carajo!" dijo el autor, llevándose a los dorados a quién sabe dónde.

 **Snif...que orgulloso estoy...mi primera aparición en este fic. Ah claro, y del capitulo también. Voy a hacer esto corto, ya que no quisiera hacer esto innecesariamente largo con mis desvaríos. Para el próximo capitulo ya van a volver los bronces, que llevan tiempo sin aparecer. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews si les gustó. Si no les gustó, dejen reviews, pero les advierto. Criticas constructivas son bienvenidas, pero criticas solo por criticar, serán completamente ignoradas. Los veo el próximo capitulo, que con suerte demorará menos que este**

 **See ya!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Caballeros de Repuesto**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Disclaimer: Todo esto...ok, ya se saben la rutina. Saint Seiya. No me pertenece. Masami Kurumada. La Toei. ¡Listo! De paso, tampoco me pertenece la canción que uso para escribir, que es Shoot to Thrill de AC/DC. Sé que no es relevante, pero tenía que decirlo.**

 **Celebración del autor: No es muy importante, pero este fic alcanzó las 1,000 visitas. 4 dígitos. Claro, en otras historias he llegado a más(la más vista llega a las 38,000), pero es distinto. Ese fic era en inglés y algo de lo que me he dado cuenta es que la comunidad en inglés tiene más visitas pero menos comentarios/reviews. Es lo opuesto en español. Menos visitas pero más reviews. Es gracias a esto que Batalla Dorada pasó de un fic separado a ser el inicio de este fic. No esperaba esa respuesta y menos los comentarios. Muchas gracias a todos.**

 **Nota de Autor: Bueno, aquí está el noveno capítulo(décimo si cuentan el prólogo) de Caballeros de Repuesto. Bueno, cumplí mi objetivo para Marzo, escribí varios capítulos, siendo un mes muybproductivo considerando la sarta de problemas que hubo. Este capítulo fue más fácil de escribir que el anterior, pero...el teléfono y el computador conspiraron en contra mía. Primero falla uno, luego el otro. Hace poco encontré mi viejo celular en el armario(ni idea de cómo llegó ahí.) y luego...falla el router. ¡MALDITO CACHO DE PORQUERÍA! De paso, le agradezco a los autores de este fandom, gracias a que FF me permite bajar historias en su app, me sirvió de mucho para pasar el rato. Aparte de matarme de risa también. Poco después, me cae un aluvión de papeles. Pensé que Marzo iba a ser mi mes del infierno. Me equivoqué. Abril me está dando una paliza. Antes de que este mes me mande un nocaut técnico, quería hacer algo con esta historia ya que van semanas sin actualización. Ahora, las reviews.**

 **SSLove: Gracias por los buenos deseos.(Sobretodo que se viene la Copa América Centenario. Me voy a permitir una queja por un momento. Tienen la edición especial de la copa que ha sido el campeonato principal entre selecciones sudamericanas y, ¿Dónde se va a hacer? En Estados Unidos. Por que fuck logic.) Si se podrá, no sé, tendré que ver cómo.**

 **Sukoru-chan: La Caína no es precisamente mi definición del carajo. Las Escaleras son un peligro público en el Santuario. Yo ya me recuperé de lo que tenía entonces. Solo para resfriarme dos semanas después.**

 **Pequebalam: Ok, buen punto. El pago...El Santuario está en bancarrota. Hay miles y miles de galones de hormonas del crecimiento en ese lugar(lo que explica cómo Aioros teniendo 14 años, tiene un vozarrón cómo el que tiene.)Además...hay otro gasto que Atena tiene que pagar. Eso voy a mostrarlo después.**

 **¡Alerta! Este fic ha desarrollado un nuevo running gag.**

 **Caídas por Escaleras: 4**

 **Krishna**

 **Mu**

 **Shaina**

 **Marín**

 **Oh, casi se me olvida. Dentro de poco aparecerá un personaje nuevo. Hecho completamente por un servidor. No voy a entrar en detalles eso si. Eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Start the fic!**

 _Rodorio, Grecia_

Kanon estaba tirado en el suelo. Shun llamó a su Cloth. Solo para picotear a Kanon con su cadena a ver si reaccionaba. Kanon solo hacía leves gruñidos.

"Muerto no está, por lo menos." dijo Shun.

"¿Pero que vamos a hacer con él?" preguntó Ikki.

"¿Ikki? ¿Eres tú? Normalmente dirias que lo dejaramos ahí tirado." dijo Shiryu.

"Si, lo haría, pero me da miedo pensar lo que le harían las chicas de Rodorio. No soy un monstruo." dijo Ikki, cómo si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"Yo tengo mis dudas." dijo Hyoga, mirando feo al Fénix.

Ikki levantó su puño cuándo llegó Seiya corriendo cómo alma que se la lleva el diablo y chocó con él, recibiendo el puño de Ikki en su cara.

"¿Es que Seiya no puede pasar dos segundos sin hacer burradas?"" le preguntó Shun a Hyoga.

"No creo. Voy a ver si Saori le puede conseguir algo de Ritalin. Que ahora estoy sin dinero." le respondió el ruso a Shun.

Shun le pasó un fajo de billetes a Hyoga.

"Ten. Anda a ver a la farmacia." dijo el peliverde.

"¿Cuánto dinero hay acá?" preguntó Hyoga.

"Ni idea." dijo Shun.

"20, 40, 60, 65, 70, 75, 85, 95, 145. Suficiente para mantener quieto a Seiya." dijo Hyoga contando el dinero.

"¡Ayudenme por favor!" rogó Seiya.

"¿Que pasó?" le preguntó Shiryu.

"Shion. Cuchillo." dijo Seiya, que estaba tirado en el suelo en posición fetal.

"Ah. Ya entendí." dijo Shiryu. Algo sabía del Caso de Emergencia de Tatsumi.

Hyoga iba en camino a la farmacia, pero se detuvo y regresó.

"No quiero sonar mal, pero aún tenemos que resolver que hacemos con Kanon." dijo Hyoga.

"Verdad. No podemos llevarlo al restaurant con nosotros." dijo Ikki, sobando su puño.

"¿Por qué no te lo llevas a tu trabajo, Shiryu?" preguntó Shun.

"No puedo. Son muy estrictos con las visitas." dijo Shiryu. Esto era mentira. Si se lo llevaba al club dónde bailaba, era posible que lo confundieran con Saga. Además de que el gerente había encontrado varias cuentas de agua con sumas estratosféricas. De inmedato se le echó la culpa a Saga, por su manía de bañarse por media hora cada seis horas. Hasta el Santuario tenía problemas económicos, pero Saga lo había hecho peor. Saori una vez dijo que se hubiera suicidado cómo Saga después de ver la cuenta del agua. Si Kanon iba, además de llevarse el shock de su vida al enterarse que su hermano había sido stripper, se vería obligado a pagar las deudas de Saga. Ellos tenían el Cosmos para identificar a los gemelos, pero los...rodorianos...rodorienses...rodorianinos, o cómo se llamen, no. Incluso si no lo confundían, era posible que lo hicieran pagar igual por ser el familiar más cercano, aparte de ser el único.

"Bueno, entonces me lo llevo yo. Los veo después." dijo Shun, arrastrando el cuerpo inerte de Kanon hacia la tienda de electrónica.

"Yo voy a por el Ritalin para Seiya." dijo Hyoga, ahora si, yendo a la farmacia.

Mientras tanto, Seiya daba otro espectáculo patético para la gente de Rodorio, metiendo su pulgar derecho a su boca y chupandolo, cómo si fuera un bebé.

Un viejo que pasaba manifestó su opinión.

"¡Que bajo ha caído el Santuario!" dijo el viejo.

"Seiya, explica. ¿Que fue lo que pasó?" le preguntó Shiryu.

Seiya por fin se incorporó y comenzó a explicar.

"Fui al templo del Patriarca, por que vi a Saori corriendo hacia allá cómo si fuera una velocista olímpica. Llegué y la encontré regañando a Shion. No tengo idea de por qué estaba mojada." dijo Seiya.

"¿Cómo que mojada?" dijo Shiryu. Él sabía que Saori podía estar empapada de varios líquidos, pero la mente se le iba al doble sentido. Después de pasar días con señoras calenturientas, la mente inocente de Shiryu había perdido su inocencia.

"Mojada de pies a cabeza. Había una vasija cerca, o eso creo, solo alcancé a estar por unos veinte segundos antes de que Shion rompiera la vitrina con el cuchillo." siguió Seiya.

"Entiendo. ¿Pero cómo quieres que te ayudemos?" preguntó el Dragón.

"Por favor no dejes que Shion me castre. Soy demasiado joven aún." Seiya le rogó.

"¿Joven para qué? Ni que fueras a usar ya sabes que. Estando en la friendzone, no tienes oportunidad. Incluso si Shion no ha usado el cuchillo, Saori ya te dejo ya sabes que inútil." dijo Shiryu.

A Seiya le costaba creer que Shiryu estuviera tan inhibido. Normalmente era un poco más relajado. Ahora estaba actuando cómo un Hyoga cualquiera. Otra cosa que lo sorprendía. Hyoga decía ser devoto de la religión cristiana, católica, protestante, o lo que sea. Seiya no entendía todas las ramas del cristianismo. Para Seiya se pueden ir todas al Inframundo.(Ortodoxa, según Shiryu. Eso para Seiya no le decía nada.) pero él creía que en alguna parte se decía que había un solo dios. A Seiya lo confundía el que Hyoga no hiciera problemas con lo de Atena, Poseidón y Hades. Si había un solo dios, Hyoga asimilaba muy bien la existencia de otros dioses.

"No era necesaria tanta crueldad, Shiryu." le dijo el Pegaso al borde del llanto.

 _No tengo ni la menor idea, en El Carajo..._

El autor ordenaba al mono escritor que transcribiera lo que pasaba en Rodorio y en El Carajo. El problema era que los ex-dorados de Atena seguían inconscientes.

El autor observó la diferencia.

"Oye, Mono, ¿que edad tiene Aioros?" preguntó él.

"Uh uh ah." respondió el mono.

Traducción:

"Catorce."

"¿Y Aioros es el hermano mayor de Aioria, verdad?" siguió con sus preguntas el autor.

"Uh uh." volvió a responder el mono.

Traducción:

"Si."

"¿Que edad tiene Aioria?" siguió el irritante humano que paga solamente con bananas.

"Uh uh ah ah uh." volvió a responder el valiente mono, orgulloso defensor de su especie.

Traducción:

"Unos veinte años, creo yo."

Luego el mono se puso a pensar cómo es que Aioros era el mayor siendo que Aioria lo sobrepasaba en edad. No se dio cuenta que dejo su equipo prendido. El autor lo tomó y siguió escribiendo.

"Estúpido mono. Siempre cae en esa. Por eso me encanta contratar monos que no saben de la serie y que buscan en Wikipedia a la mínima." dijo el autor, riendose. La sonrisa del autor se borró y se transformó en un ceño fruncido al ver lo que había escrito el mono.

"Si no fuera por que si lo mato, me persigue PETA, lo dejo cómo Minos." dijo el autor, mirando al cádaver del otrora juez del Infierno. El problema fue reemplazarlo para no mosquear a Hades. Consiguió un Minos nuevo en Internet y se lo mandó a Hades.

El Cuartel General del Autor, mejor conocido cómo El Carajo cambió a un salón de clases. Con un simple chasquido, los ex-dorados estaban sentados en mesas. Con otro chasquido, despertaron. Por pura piedad del autor, no tuvieron que andar con resaca.

"Horrendo día para ser ustedes, sean malvenidos a El Carajo, mi cuartel general de escritura desde 2014. Hoy día van a aprender lo que van a hacer en los próximos capítulos." dijo el autor.

"¿No podías escribirlo en vez de traernos?" preguntó Máscara de la Muerte.

El autor escribió una nota en un cuaderno pequeño.

"Nota para próximos capítulos. Humillar a DM." escribió el autor.

El autor hizo aparecer armaduras transparentes, parecidas a las doradas.

"¿Alguien sabe que son estas?" preguntó el autor

Máscara de la Muerte levantó su mano.

"Uh, uh, profesor, ¡esta si me la sé!" dijo el ex-dorado de Cáncer, agitando su mano en el aire.

"¿Si, Máscara de la Muerte?" preguntó el autor.

"Es armadura de trama. Es lo que evita que personajes débiles sean aniquilados por personajes mucho más fuertes. Dependiendo de lo que necesita la trama, es tan fuerte cómo el titanio o tan débil cómo el plumavit." dijo el italiano.

"Verdad que tú eres experto. La usas casi siempre. Reprobado. La peor nota de la clase. Un cero." espondió el autor.

"¿Es por lo de antes, verdad?" preguntó Máscara de la Muerte.

"¿Tu qué crees, Ángelo?" le preguntó Afrodita que estaba sentado al lado de él.

"¡Qué no me llames Ángelo! ¡O si no, voy a revelar tu verdadero nombre!" le amenazó el ex-guardián de la cuarta casa.

"No te atreverías." dijo el sueco.

"Si me atrevo." siguió Ángelo.

"Enseñame." dijo Afrodita, pensando que DM estaba bluffeando.

"Tu lo pediste, Margarito Jacinto." Máscara dijo, diciendo el nombre verdadero y el segundo nombre del Piscis.

Los otros nueve dorados se tiraron al suelo de risa.

Afrodita se veía enojado. Sus manos estaban en su cabello, tirando de él.

Mientras el autor revisaba su cuaderno. Su mirada se detuvo en una nota en particular.

En el cuaderno ponía:

'Repuestos vs. Originales'

Debajo aparecía la lista de peleas planificada.

"Hablando de, ¿cómo van las cosas en el Santuario?" dijo el autor.

 _El Santuario, Grecia..._

Mientras Krishna era torturado por las amazonas del Santuario con látigos, en la Casa de Aries, Isaak iba al baño para lavarse la cara y con suerte sacarse las cejas que Io le había dibujado con su marcador. No lo logró. Maldijo a Io, jurando venganza por sus cejas. Hablando del nuevo Caballero de Cáncer, seguía corriendo de Mu. Ya había hecho enojar a tres dorados hoy día. Isaak por la bromita y luego por las cejas. Krishna por insultar su pesima cocina y a Mu por llamarlo estafador. Iba cerca del recinto de las amazonas, teniendo cuidado de no entrar, ya que no quería acabar cómo Krishna, que daba alaridos gigantescos que se podían escuchar hasta la Casa de Libra. Entonces chocó con un Caballero. A ese lo reconocía. Era Nacio de Pez Espada. Eso era el asunto que le había pedido a Mu. Io quería ver si había algún compatriota suyo en el Santuario. El único chileno era Nacio. Necesitaba un compatriota que entendiera sus chilenismos. Ahora, tenía un mejor uso para él. Se escondió detrás de él, usandolo de escudo humano para cuándo Mu llegara. No vió cuándo Mu se teletransportó detrás de él. Mu le asestó un certero golpe en el cuello y el chileno se desplomó, llevando a su compatriota con él hasta el suelo.

"Con eso estamos a mano, Io." le dijo el lemuriano.

Io dejo salir un pequeño ruido parecido a un gruñido.

"Io, levanta, que no fue para tanto el golpe." le dijo el Aries a su compañero.

Io logró levantarse, lo que le permitió al otro chileno levantarse, ya que Io había caído encima de sus piernas.

"¿Ya que estamos cerca, vamos con Krishna? Que esos gritos que pega me están dando escalofríos." pregunto Io.

"Ya que estamos. ¿Por qué no?" dijo Mu. Con eso, los caballeros de Aries y Cáncer se dirigieron al recinto dónde estaban Krishna y sus torturadoras.

 _Cuartel General del Autor, El Carajo..._

El autor dejo que los dorados se burlaran de Afrodita por su nombre pero tenía la idea preparada. La vez anterior, la Batalla Dorada habían sido 6 contra 6, que terminaron siendo 7 contra 5, por que Camus traicionó a su equipo. Esta vez, sería distinto. En su pequeño cuaderno estaba claramente anotado.

'Mu vs. ¿?'

'Thor vs. Aldebarán'

'Kanon vs. Saga'

'Io vs. Máscara de la Muerte'

'Krishna vs. Aioria'

'Balder vs. Shaka'

'Sigmund vs. Dohko'

'Hagen vs. Milo'

'Siegfried vs. Aioros'

'Frodi vs. Shura'

'Isaak vs. Camus'

'Alberich vs. Afrodita(o mejor dicho, Margarito Jacinto)'

 **Y bueno, con este capítulo largo los dejo por ahora, esperando que me perdonen por todos los contratiempos y demoras que tuve al escribir este capítulo.**

 **Voy a aprovechar de decir que Nacio de Pez Espada si es completamente de mi creación. La Cloth de Pez Espada no lo es. Ha aparecido en el juego Saint Seiya Online y...en Omega. Cómo todo el universo Saint Seiya, le pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Nacio es un personaje creado por mi, que solo va a tener alguna aparición aquí o allá. En ningún momento les va a robar el show a los Caballeros de Repuesto.**

 **Solo para dejarles algo, aquí hay más información de Nacio.**

 **Nombre verdadero: Ignacio.(Él lo acortó a Nacio.)**

 **Título: Caballero del Pez Espada, Caballero de Plata.**

 **Edad: 17**

 **Signo del Zodiaco: Libra**

 **Lugar de Nacimiento: Valparaíso, Chile.**

 **Lugar de Entrenamiento: Brasil**

 **Técnicas:**

 **Espada Furiosa(¿siquiera tengo que decir por qué?)**

 **Puño Gliese(Gliese son dos estrellas de la constelación de Dorado(o del Pez Espada))**

 **Estrella Fugitiva(Una de las estrellas de la constelación se aleja de la Tierra a una velocidad de 723 km p/h**

 **Maelstrom Magallánico(Tres de las estrellas de esta contelación están en la Nube de Magallanes)**

 **Suficiente de mi OC por ahora.**

 **Este capítulo salió más largo que lo usual. Eso es debido a que puse a los dorados, a los repuestos, a los bronces y el anuncio de lo que se viene en este capítulo. Anteriormente, el récord de longitud eran 2,685 palabras para el capítulo 4(5 si se cuenta el prólogo) de esta misma historia. Este capítulo superó al récord anterior, aunque sea por un estrecho margen. Cómo siempre, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews para mi inspiración, ya que necesito inspiración para seguir escribiendo esta historia. Eso, y un Wi-Fi decente. Es posible que vuelva a pasarme lo mismo, pero intentaré volver pronto si es que sucede. Espero haberles sacado al menos una sonrisa con este capítulo, ya que no tiene tanto humor cómo capítulos pasados. Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia o la tienen en favoritos. Otra cosa, quiero ver sus especulaciones de cómo van a ir los próximos combates también. Eso es todo por ahora. Los veo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **See ya!**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Caballeros de Repuesto**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Disclaimer: ¡ESTO ES UNA PARODIA, COMPREN LAS COSAS DE SAINT SEIYA, QUE LE PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y A LA TOEI, NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE! (Excepto Nacio)**

 **Nota de Autor: Bueno, aquí está el décimo capítulo de Caballeros de Repuesto. No me voy a detener más de lo usual en esta nota. Voy a ir directo a las reviews, ya que mi salud está mejor y mi acceso a Internet está de vuelta. Claro, me detendré para esto:**

 **Computadora de Shirou: Diciembre 15, 2013-Abril 15, 2016**

 **Adiós, viejo compañero...**

 **TT_TT**

 **Bueno, a las reviews.**

 **SSLove: Pues por eso Shun se lo llevó. Para que no se aprovecharan del pobrecito de Kanon. Bueno, los monos escritores...no diré nada. Derrotar a la Toei? Jejeje. Aún así, Estados Unidos no tiene nada que ver en la Copa América. México, si, solo por ser el eterno invitado.**

 **Sukoru-chan: Cuidado que los pronósticos pueden fallar...**

 **Voy a aclarar esto mientras.**

 **El nombre de Afrodita, o sea, Margarito Jacinto, no tiene nada que ver con lo de Apolo. Eso ya fue pura coincidencia.**

 **Los próximos capítulos son imperdibles.**

 **Pequebalam: Esto...los monos son necesarios acá, para...cosas. Relajense todos, que Kanon no puede seguir echado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo le haré para que obedezcan mis órdenes? Chantaje. Dulce, dulce chantaje.**

 **Esas fueron todas las reviews. Saludos a los que siguen y tienen este fic en favoritos.**

 **Me tengo que disculpar. Abril fue un manojo de problemas tras otro. Papeleo, huelga de los monos escritores, hacer desaparecer a los cabecillas...¿Qué?**

 **Mi canción de escritura se volvió una lista de reproducción de más de 90 canciones. Bastante útil cuando necesito mas inspiración. No sirvió mucho últimamente debido a...bueno, computadora, papeleo, huelga, enfermarme, sanarme, enfermarme de nuevo, volver a sanar, enfermar otra vez más, sanar de nuevo, encargarme de la huelga, etc...**

 **Eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Start the fic!**

 _Cuartel General del Autor, El Carajo..._

El autor escondía los resultados de las pequeñas pruebas que les habia hecho a los ex-dorados entre capítulos.

En una hoja aparecían los resultados de los dorados.

Aldebarán de Tauro: 6/10

Anltaciones del Autor: Nada mal, si no fuera por que se nlta que la prueba la había hecho con trampa.

Nota final: 0/10

Saga de Géminis: 8/10

Anotaciones del autor: Descalificado por hacer una rabieta(ver: Aioros)

Nota final: 0/10

Máscara de la Muerte: 10/10

Anotaciones del autor: Idiota.

Nota final: -10/10

Aioria de Leo: 4/10

Anotaciones del autor: Si no fuera por que la Toei quiere intentar aprovecharlo más, sería un 0.

Nota final: 7/10

Shaka de Virgo: 0/10

Anotaciones del autor: No hizo la prueba, se quedó dormido en su mesa

Nota final: 0/10

Dohko de Libra: 10/10

Anotaciones del autor: Toei de nuevo...no quieren usar a Dohko ya que es demasiado poderoso, asi que...

Nota final: 4/10

Milo de Escorpión: 7/10

Anotaciones del autor: (véase: Dohko)

Nota final: 1/10

Aioros de Sagitario: 8,1/10

Anotaciones del autor: Por encontrar un error en el examen, se le recompensó con una décima de punto. Saga armó un berrinche tras saber que quedó una décima de punto detrás de Aioros.

Nota final: 8,1/10

Shura de Capricornio: 0/10

Anotaciones del autor: Destruyó la hoja intentando escribir en ella. Se le entregó una hoja más. También la destruyó.

Nota final: 0/10

Camus de Acuario: 9/10

Anotaciones del autor: Le dio una respuesta a Milo. Respuesta equivocada, única razón por la que Milo no recibe un cero. De cualquier manera...por hacer eso y luego delatar a Milo...

Nota final: 0/10

Margarito Jacinto de Piscis(o eso creo que dice el nombre de este examen. Ni idea de dónde sacó un crayón.): 7/10

Anotaciones del autor: Horrendo. Todo está escrito con crayón rosa.

Nota final: 0/10

"Increíble." dijo el autor.

"Les apuesto a que se sorprendió por que le mostramos que tenemos cerebro al igual que fuerza." dijo Aldebarán al ver la cara estupefacta del autor-profesor.

"¡Mal! ¡Muy mal! ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Entre todos no alcanzan a un punto de promedio! El promedio es de 0,91." dijo el autor con calculadora en mano. Esto era gracias a que le había puesto puntos negativos a Máscara de la Muerte.

"Son una vergüenza para el Santuario." dijo Camus, con una sonrisa arrogante.

"¡Tu ni hables, Iceman! ¡Qué tu también tienes un cero, así que no te vengas a subir a una nube!" dijo el autor, visiblemente enojado.

La sonrisa se borró de inmediato de la sonrisa de Camus.

"¡Son la peor clase que he tenido!" gritó el autor.

"También somos la única clase que ha tenido." dijo Shaka entre bostezos.

"¡Otra vez mal, Barbie! Tengo a otras dos clases, pero ellos son otra historia." replicó el autor.

Entre eso, al autor le dio por anotar apodos.

Vaca(Aldebarán)

Torinho(Ídem)(o igual, si no entienden que significa)

Gata(Aioria)

Barbie(Shaka)

Viejo(Dohko)

Bicho(Milo)

Señor Flashback(Aioros)

Iceman(Camus)

Dr. Frío(Camus otra vez)

Florcita(Margarito Jacinto)

"Nota de autor: Encontrar apodos humillantes para Máscara, Saga y Shura." escribió el autor en su cuaderno de notas.

"¿Pero cómo se supone que sea un examen una pregunta así? Y repito, 8 de cada 10...prefieren (eliminado por que no voy a poner publicidad así)" preguntó Camus.

"¡Si, yo respondí gatos y decía que estaba mal!" dijo Saga, visiblemente molesto.

"Un momento. ¡Gato!" el autor llamó.

Aioria reaccionó.

"¿Ven? La respuesta no eran gatos, era 8 de cada 10 Aiorias prefieren(no, no lo diré)" dijo el autor cómo si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Aioria miró mal al autor.

"Aioria, pareces que te estas aguantando las ganas de ir al baño." dijo el auto ante la mirada de Aioria.

Los otros 10 dorados volvieron a revolcarse de risa en el suelo a costa de uno de los suyos

Cuando por fin terminaron de reírse de Aioria, empezaron a comparar respuestas.

"¿Que pusiste en la pregunta número 4?" le preguntó Aioros a Camus.

Camus se río.

"¿Por que a Milo le encanta usar la Restricción? La B, 'Por que es la única forma que una mujer no lo abofetee.' ¿Por? ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta?" le preguntó el francés al griego.

"Respondí con la A. 'Por que a Milo le va el sado.' ¡Maldito Aioria, sabía que no debí confiar en él!" dijo Aioros, blasfemando y maldiciendo a su hermano menor.

"Error común. Es fácil confundirse y con lo torpe que es Aioria...en esa fue tu culpa." Camus le dijo al ex-Caballero Dorado de Sagitario.

"Oye, Aioria no es tan torpe." Aioros dijo, defendiendo a su hermano menor.

"¿Siquiera tengo que recordarte lo de Lyfia?" preguntó Camus.

"De acuerdo, es torpe. De acuerdo, es más que torpe. Es un gigantesco idiota." dijo Aioros, suspirando, admitiendo su derrota.

"¿Ves? No fue tan difícil admitirlo." dijo Camus dándole ánimos a su camarada

Mientras tanto, Saga trazaba círculos en el suelo con su dedo, mirando hacia el rincón de la muralla con un aura oscura.

Máscara de la Muerte y Afrodita se peleaban por...¿un crayón? Crayón que para ese momento, era un montón de polvo.

Milo y Shura se peleaban por que Dohko desafió a Shura a cortarle las uñas a Milo con su Excalibur. Milo corría cómo alma que se la lleva Thanatos.

Aldebarán había roto otra silla por su gran tamaño. Con esa ya iban seis.

Aioria refunfuñaba tras ser elegido la mascota de la clase por unanimidad.

Shaka dormía profundamente. Por desgracia, los ronquidos eran insoportables.

"¿Como le irá a mis dorados?" se preguntó el autor viendo el desastre que dejaban esos idiotas en tan solo medio minuto.

 _El Santuario, Grecia..._

Mu, acompañado de Io se dirigió al recinto de las amazonas.

Thor roncaba aún en la Casa de Tauro...

Kanon seguía afuera, cuándo llegaría era la pregunta del millón.

Krishna daba alaridos de dolor aún.

Balder estaba en Atena sabrá dónde...

Sigmund dormía ya que encadenado a un pilar no tenía más que hacer.

Hagen se había largado tras la amenaza que le había hecho Shaina.

Siegfried era el único que hacia su trabajo, cuidando la Casa de Sagitario.

Frodi seguía jugando con las espadas de Shura. El desastre que había en la Casa de Capricornio era colosal.

Isaak intentaba volver a la Casa de Acuario, caminando con la cabeza gacha, completamente humillado. El hecho de no tener cejas lo hacía peor.

Alberich ya estaba despierto. Su cuerpo había adquirido cierta inmunidad a las Rosas Diabólicas Reales de Afrodita. O eso creía él. En realidad, la esencia de las rosas se había diluido, permitiéndole despertar. De cualquier manera, estaba confinado a la Casa de Piscis.

 _Cuartel General del Autor, El Carajo..._

"No les está yendo mal, pero esperaré un momento antes de empezar mi idea. Eso si estos once imbéciles no me vuelven loco entre medio...bueno, más loco." dijo el autor. No. No era el autor. Era otro mono que quería ridiculizar a su jefe.

"¡Seguridad!" llamó el autor, haciendo aparecer dos gorilas que se llevaron al mono rebelde. ¿Que por que gorilas de seguridad? Simple. Eran mas baratos que tigres de seguridad...y más seguros...de cualquier manera, si algún gorila se rebelaba, se encontraría de inmediato en Zimbabue.

Eso mientras ya tenia analizado connun equipo de expertos(llo decidió tirando una moneda) quien ganaría su enfrentamiento.

 **De acuerdo, este capitulo es mayormente relleno, pero necesitaba algo para volver luego de todos los problemas del último mes. Por falta de inspiración, esto fue lo que se me ocurrió. Es algo corto, pero sigue siendo más largo que el prólogo. Espero que les haya gustado y haberles sacado una sonrisa al menos con este capitulo. No se olviden de dejar reviews en esta historia. No escribo solo para recibir reviews, pero si me voy a intentar apresurar lo mas posible para sacar un capitulo que los haga reir si es que recibe varias reviews. Muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews y gracias también para los lectores que no dejan reviews. Con haberlos hecho sonreír al menos una vez me doy por pagado. De cualquier manera, eso fue todo por ahora. Los veo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **See ya!**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Caballeros de Repuesto**

 **Capitulo 11**

 **Disclaimer: Ya se saben la rutina. Nada de esto(excepto Nacio y la idea principal) me pertenece, es todo(excepto lo ya mencionado) propiedad de Masami Kurumada y la Toei.**

 **Nota de Autor: Y aquí estamos con el capitulo 11. Como siempre, les agradezco a todos los lectores, los que ponen esta historia en siguiendo y/o favoritos y a los que dejan reviews. Cómo ven, esta vez me demoré menos, ya que ahora no tengo tantos problemas personales que eviten que escrib...*tos*...que eviten que escriba. Ok, de acuerdo, volví a enfermar...Odio mi sistema inmunológico. Tiene una sola obligación y la hace peor que un político hace (o supuestamente) su trabajo. No es que diga que todos son ladrones, pero acá, tenemos nuestros problemas con políticos turbios. Bueno, no solo acá, estoy seguro que hay problemas desde dónde sea que me leen, pero...no sé mucho de lo que sucede ahí. Y creo que es suficiente desvarío por ahora. ¡A contestar...*más tos*...reviews!**

 **Sukoru-chan: Aww, gracias. Esto...no creo que ningún profesor del mundo pueda subirle la nota a esto...*saca un papel completamente babeado*...aunque, tengo que agradecer las ideas. Lo de cangrejito playero para DM me dio una idea genial...*sonríe maliciosamente *...lo de Aioros siendo 'Sr. Flashback' es porque es su medio principal para aparecer. Solo gracias a Kurumada y a la Toei es que logra aparecer vivo.(véase: Muro de los Lamentos y Soul of Gold.)**

 **Milo: *lee la review* O.O**

 **Autor: ¡Sal de acá, Milo! *le da una colleja a Milo***

 **De vuelta a las reviews...**

 **SSLove: ...Me refería por pobrecito ya que si lo agarran las chicas de Rodorio...bueno, los chistes igual no están tan mal. Sigue siendo mejor que mis chistes en la vida real...escribiendo es una cosa, decirlos...soy pésimo ahí. Aparte, da igual cuando te 'reportes', lo que importa es hacerlo.**

 **Pequebalam: Ok, ahí si que no es verdad. Desde el capitulo 4 que tenia planeado eso y para el capitulo 6 ya tenia listo quien iba a ganar y como. No lo decidí tirando una moneda. Para mi, el recinto está bajando Aries(y luego tomando un giro a la derecha en Albuquerque...okno) y bueno...a Mu se le había olvidado que se podía teletransportar. Luego lo usó para atrapar a Io. Algo que tendré que clarificar es que creo que Mu en el Santuario, se puede teletransportar distancias cortas mientras está adentro, pero desde Aries para abajo, tiene carta blanca para teletransportarse. Lo de las cejas de Isaak...eso va para otro capítulo.**

 **LS-Fangirl: Más vale tarde que nunca. De cualquier manera, muchas gracias. El único propósito de este fic es hacerlos reír. Respecto a Saga...eso me sacó una sonrisa.**

 **Y...esas son todas las reviews que recibí entre este y el capitulo pasado. Ahora voy a agarrar un antigripal y escribir hasta que no pueda más.**

 **Start the fic!**

 _Cuartel General del Autor, El Carajo..._

"Ugh...ya se me va a acabar la paciencia con estos idiotas. ¡Son peores que unos críos!" dijo el autor, viendo el caos que causaban los once ex-dorados.

Si leyeron el último capítulo, ya saben lo que hacían.

"Por favor, por lo menos espero que los dorados nuevos estén mejor." dijo el autor, exasperado?

"¿Por qué dices eso? A fin de cuentas tu escribes todo lo que pasa." dijo Máscara de la Muerte.

"Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer. Guardián del Templo del Cangrejo. Cangrejo...¿Que apodo relacionado a los cangrejos puedo decir?" pensó el autor.

Entonces apareció una lámpara prendida y cayó...sobre la cabeza de Máscara de la Muerte.

"¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Eso por qué?" exclamó Máscara.

"Porque por fin se me ocurrió un apodo y sabía lo que pasaría si decía que aparecía sobre mi cabeza. Es bastante simple...Sebastián." dijo el autor.

"Adoro esa película." dijo Margarito Jacinto de Piscis.

"¿Que película?" preguntó Aioria.

"La Sirenita." dijo Afrodita cómo si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Otra vez, los otros diez se mataron de risa.

"¿Siquiera tengo que decir cómo eso encaja contigo perfectamente, Afrodita, digo, Margarito Jacinto?" dijeron el autor y Aioria.

"Maldita sea. Por un segundo." dijo el autor, admitiendo que Aioria había logrado decirlo antes que él.

"Podríamos teñirle el pelo a Afrodita, a ver cómo se ve pelirrojo. Además, así podemos llamarlo Ariel." dijo Milo.

"Me gusta cómo piensas, Milo." dijo el autor.

Mientrad, todos los demás miraron sorprendidos a Milo.

"¿Qué? El cine en Rodorio daba pura basura a esa hora." trató de explicar Milo.

"Mentira. Yo te pedí que me acompañaras y casi hiciste un berrinche cuando te dije que la película que iba a ver era La Sociedad de Los Poetas Muertos." dijo Camus.

"Pero es que ves pura basura artística, Camus. Camille Claudelle, Shirley Valentine. Campo de Sueños." dijo Milo.

El autor golpeó a Milo.

"Esas películas me encantan, bicho." dijo el autor.

"Camille Claudelle?" preguntó Milo.

"No, Campo de Sueños y La Sociedad de Los Poetas Muertos. No he visto las otras." dijo el autor.

"¿Te dio flojera verlas, verdad?" preguntó Milo.

"Sip. Ya que estamos, el primero en pararse en su mesa y decir 'Oh capitán, mi capitán' recibe un diez en su examen y los que no tuvieron uno, es decir, todos, suben su nota anterior. Partiendo...ahora." dijo el autor.

"Oh capitán, mi capitán." dijo Shaka, que despertó de su letargo y se subió a su mesa unos segundos antes que Aioria.

Otros, cómo Aldebarán y Máscara de la Muerte, intentaron subirse y fracasaron.

Aldebarán se subió de un salto y rompió la mesa. Más risas de los otros a costa de su compañero y camarada.

Máscara de la Muerte también intentó subir de un salto, tropezó y cayó al suelo, con la cara por delante.

Los demás no lograron subirse a sus mesas antes de que Shaka lograra subir su calificación.

"Muy bien Shaka. Un diez." dijo el autor.

El aura oscura de Saga, que seguía con su mirada fijada en el rincón, se hizo más grande.

"Es que así salvaba siempre las calificaciones en mi escuela cuándo era un niño en Patna. Dormía en los exámenes, los profesores me desafiaban a hacer algo y siempre sacaba dieces así." explicó Shaka.

Todos lo miraron con una cara de sorpresa.

"Me lleva, pero...no es mala idea. Ya quisiera haber tenido profesores así." dijo el autor.

"No lo recomiendo. Todo lo que hacen es blasfemar después de que cayeran en mi trampa. Por culpa de ellos, mis padres me mandaron al templo budista de Mahabodhi. Ahí me encontró Avi de Loto y el resto es historia."dijo Shaka, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos miraron a Shaka con una cara de sorpresa, otra vez.

"En fin, me parece que por lo menos no eres tan idiota cómo Milo." le dijo Camus al autor.

"¡Hey!" gritó Milo.

"Perdón, ¿se supone que eso es un halago?" dijo el autor, dedicándole su mejor mirada asesina al antiguo Caballero Dorado de Acuario.

"¡Perdón, por favor no me mates!" suplicó Camus.

"No te preocupes, Camus. No te voy a matar. Te necesito vivo. Por ahora. El día que me enfurezca, voy a hacer parecer que Hannibal Lecter es un aficionado. Supongo que viste El Silencio de Los Inocentes. **(estúpido titulo para una película cuyo titulo original es El Silencio de Los Corderos.** " dijo el autor.

Camus palideció.

"Si, si la vió, estuve con él viendo la película." dijo Milo.

"¡Maldito traidor!" le espetó Camus.

"¡El que vino a hablar!" le dijo Milo.

"Ya, ya niños, pongan la loción en la canasta." dijo el autor, referenciando la película.

Camus palideció aún más.

"Los anticuados acá son Saga y Aioros." dijo Shura.

"2001: Odisea del Espacio, El Planeta de los Simios y Fahrenheit 451 no son anticuadas." dijo Saga, aún mirando al rincón.

"No, solo son de la era de los dinosaurios." dijo Milo.

Saga le dedicó un bonito gesto con el tercer dedo de su mano derecha a Milo.

"Saga, hasta yo sé que las películas son viejas. Todas las que nombraste son de los años 60. Es 1991." dijo Aioros.

"¡¿Tú de qué lado estás?!" le preguntó Saga.

"Del lado que no está mirando a la pared, Saga. Además yo tengo excusa." dijo Aioros.

"¿Cuál es tu excusa?" le pregunto Saga, dándose la vuelta.

Aioros le dio una colleja a Saga.

"¡Estuve muerto, imbécil!" le gritó Saga.

Shura se encogió en su asiento.

Mientras tanto, el autor sacó su celular.

"Mierda, se me olvidaron los audífonos." murmuró el autor.

"Bueno, ya que estamos, a ver cómo les va a todos en el Santuario y en Rodorio." dijo el autor.

 _Electrónica General, Rodorio..._

Shun había logrado arrastrar a Kanon hasta su lugar de 'trabajo', si se le puede decir trabajo a ser un jefe que más que un jefe, era prácticamente un dictador. Un cliente normal no sabría nada sobre la foto gigante de Shun en la parte de atrás. Shun estaba harto de los quejidos de Kanon. Tal vez debió haberlo cargado, o no haberlo arrastrado mientras tenia su cara en el suelo.

"¡Laurent! Trae un vaso de whisky para Kanon." ordenó el peliverde.

"¿Cuál whisky?" respondió el francés.

"No te hagas el tonto, Laurent. Lo sé todo sobre tu contrabando de alcohol." dijo Shun.

"Merde." murmuró Laurent.

Laurent fue por el vaso de whisky para Kanon a regañadientes. Eventualmente, Laurent volvió con el vaso para Kanon.

"Kanon, reacciona, aquí tienes whisky." le dijo Shun.

Santo remedio. Kanon en apenas unos segundos ya estaba de pie.

"Gracias, Shun. Necesitaba eso. Ahora, tengo que ir al Santuario." dijo Kanon.

"¿Por Saori?" preguntó el caballero de Andrómeda.

"No, porque Isaak debe estar con unas ganas de matar a Io y Krishna siempre sale mal parado cuándo tiene que estar de escudo humano para Io." dijo Kanon.

"Y tu quieres verlo." dijo Shun.

"Y quiero grabarlo con mi cámara." respondió el caballero de Géminis.

"De acuerdo, te veo luego, Kanon." dijo Shun, despidiéndose de Kanon.

"Nos vemos, Shun." dijo Kanon, dejando la tienda.

 _Mientras tanto, en el Santuario._

"¿Mu, ya llegamos?" dijo Io detrás de Mu.

"No." respondió el lemuriano.

"¿Mu, ya llegamos?" volvió a preguntar el chileno.

"Aún no, Io." respondió Mu pacientemente.

"¿Mu, ya llegamos?" siguió Io.

"¡No, Io!" respondió Mu, no tan pacientemente.

"¿Mu, ya llegamos?" insistió Io.

"¡Basta! ¡A la próxima que vuelvas a preguntar, nos devolvemos!" gritó Mu.

Io tenia una sonrisa gigantesca en su rostro.

"¿Mu, ya llegamos?" dijo Io, aún sonriendo.

"¡Basta, nos volvemos a las 12 Casas!" gritó Mu.

"Mu, se te olvida Krishna." dijo Io.

"Ah, verdad. ¿Que estamos esperando? El recinto de las amazonas está un poco mas allá." dijo Mu.

Eventualmente llegaron al recinto.

"¿Que hacen aquí?" preguntó una amazona.

"Venimos a buscar a Krishna, que cayó por las escaleras hasta acá." dijo Mu.

"¿Cayó por las escaleras?" preguntó la amazona.

"Isaak lo hizo tropezar." explicó Io.

"Vamos pues." dijo la amazona, amablemente.

Ahí encontraron a Krishna lleno de marcas de látigos, amordazado y encadenado a un pequeño poste.

"¿Vienen por el idiota de Leo?" preguntó la amazona de Pavo Real.

"Si." dijo Mu nerviosamente.

"Sáquenlo rápido antes de que lleguen Shaina o Marín." dijo la amazona, desatando a Krishna.

"Pues que sea rápido, porque la última vez que las vi, estaban tiradas en el suelo tras caer por las escaleras." dijo Hagen de Escorpión, que acababa de llegar.

Io y Mu agarraron a Krishna.

"Vamos, Krishna." dijo Io.

"Látigos..." murmuró Krishna con terror.

"Tranquilo, amigo, ya no te pueden lastimar." consoló Io a su compañero.

Con el caballero de Leo completamente traumatizado, los caballeros de Aries y Cáncer lo cargaron fuera del recinto de las amazonas, en dirección a las 12 Casas.

 **Bueno, este capitulo estuvo bastante largo. Nada mal. Después de todo, aparecieron las tramas en Rodorio, el Santuario y en El Carajo. Espero que les haya gustado. Cómo siempre, dejen reviews, pongan la historia en favoritos o en siguiendo. Ayuda a mi inspiración cuándo no estoy con otros problemas que me afectan para escribir. Voy a mantener esta nota corta. Los veo en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **See ya!**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Caballeros de Repuesto**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Disclaimer: Nada de esto, excepto Nacio, que es mi OC, me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de la mente de Masami Kurumada y de la Toei.**

 **Nota de Autor: Bueno, me tomé mi tiempo para subir esto. No me culpen, escribir un capitulo nuevo para dos fics y un fic larguísimo de más de 3,000 palabras que se subirá el 6 de junio toma tiempo. Si no me quedo dormido tras escribir esto, ya que son las 6 de la mañana y ando cómo zombie, entonces empiezo a escribir el siguiente capítulo de Un Simple Juego. Bueno, esa es otra razón de mi demora, escribir el segundo capítulo de Un Simple Juego. Lo bueno es...¡ya no estoy enfermo! Por suerte, mejoré. Supongo que eso basta por ahora.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Sukoru-chan: Bueno, eso fue solo una forma de hacer que Shaka aprobara. Krishna, él ha sacado la peor parte de todos entre Batalla Dorada y Caballeros de Repuesto. Isaak es un cercano segundo lugar. Kanon...si el vicio no se le quitó ahora, ya no se le va a quitar.**

 **SSLove: Gracias por el tip. De cualquier forma, lo usaré la siguiente vez que me enferme. No debería tomar mucho tiempo. Mejoro por una semana, me vuelvo a enfermar por otras dos. Ya estoy acostumbrado. La Sirenita...no tuve opción, me obligaron. Literalmente. Colocaron el VHS, me metieron en una habitación con otros once niños(creo que eran once, me puedo equicocar, fue hace tiempo.) y ahí tuve que ver la película. Bueno, eso fue una idea que saqué después de pensar un poco. Una forma de expandir los personajes sin hacerlos pelear. De hecho, en este fic, la mayor cantidad de violencia que ha habido ha sido Seiya golpeando el puño de Shiryu con su cara y las Escaleras Asesinas del Santuario. Bueno, la forma es solo, dejarlos ser personas comunes y corrientes en algunos aspectos. Hablar sobre películas es lo que se me ocurrió.**

 **Pequebalam: Ese Camus es un hipócrita. Le dice traidor a Milo y el ha traicionado a Atena tres veces(Hades no cuenta, eso fue fingido) Si, acabo de dejar a un personaje traumado. Me siento muy bien por hacerlo. Voy a revisar mi lista de personajes que han quedado con un trauma.**

 **1: Krishna**

 **2: Hades(Perséfone aún no se detiene de golpearlo...)**

 **Esa es toda la lista...necesito más personajes traumados...dos no son suficientes.**

 **LS-Fangirl: No, eso solo es exageración por mi parte. No soy tan malo(pero Camus no lo sabe) todo lo que terminaría haciendo seria hacerlo quedar en ridículo, cómo he hecho con Ángelo de Cáncer.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Start the fic!**

 _Cuartel General del Autor, El Carajo..._

"Si seré idiota. Recién se me ocurre esta idea." dijo el autor, haciendo aparecer unos audífonos, que procedió a conectar a su teléfono.

"¿Qué es eso, un Walkman?" preguntó Afrodita/Margarito Jacinto de Piscis.

"¡Demonios, son viejos!" dijo el autor.

"¿Cuánto a que tiene pura música basura que él jura es moderna?" dijo Ángelo/Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer.

"Si quieres hablar mal de mi, espera a que empieze a escuchar música, tarado." dijo el autor.

"Bueno, pero dime que tienes, digo, para demostrar mi punto." dijo el italiano.

"Pues...Queen, Nirvana, Europe, The Police, Guns N' Roses, Soda Stereo, Los Prisioneros, AC/DC y algunos one-hit wonder(canciones que llevaron a las bandas que la hicieron a la fama, pero eventualmente desaparecen del interés del público). ¿Te parece que piense que es moderno? Es musica vieja para mi, pero me encanta de cualquier forma. Lo nuevo no es lo mio. A alguien más le gustará, pero no a mi." dijo el autor.

"Me encanta Queen." dijo Aldebarán.

"¿Tú cuándo viste a Queen?" le preguntó Saga.

"Fui al Rock in Rio con mi familia el 85. O sea, hace seis años. No le digas a Shion, porque le mentí diciéndole que iba a ver a mi familia y me demoré porque me encontré con un enemigo." dijo el brasileño.

"Esto...Aldebarán... Shion no sabía y no sabe, porque Shion estaba muerto en 1985." Aioros dijo.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Aldebarán.

"Piensa, Aldebarán. Estamos en 1991. Medio año después de la Guerra contra Hades, Atena nos liberó, junto con las Marinas de Poseidón, luego llegó la Toei y nos hizo pelear. Si el tiempo pasa al mismo ritmo en el Inframundo, la Tierra y acá, sigue siendo 1991. Saga murió en 1990, pero Shion y yo morimos trece años antes, o sea, en 1977. El Patriarca en 1985 era Saga." explicó Aioros.

"Si aún fuera Patriarca, te castigaría por mentiroso." dijo el Géminis.

"Por favor no le digas a Shion." le suplicó Aldebarán.

"No le diré, tranquilo. Nosotros no somos delatores. Si fuera así, al minino lo hubiera hecho pedazos Marín por lo de Lyfia. Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros." dijo Saga.

"¿Se dan cuenta que Marín y Aioria tienen cuatro años de diferencia?" dijo el autor.

"Callado y escuchando música te ves mejor." dijo Aioria.

"Esa me las pagas, gato." dijo el autor, volviendo a su método para ignorar a los idiotas.

"Un momento...¿Marín tiene 25?" preguntó Milo.

"Qué yo sepa, no." dijo Camus.

"Marín tiene 17." dijo Saga, quién cómo ex-Patriarca(no legítimo) sabía las edades de sus subordinados (o al menos los que le importaban)

"¡¿Cómo?!" preguntaron todos menos el autor, Aioria y Saga.

"Por Atena, Aioros, tu hermano salió pedófilo." dijo Dohko.

"Lo dice el anciano de 261 años." dijo Shura.

"¡Un momento! ¡Yo nunca dije que quisiera algo con ella! ¡Solo que podía esperar a que cumpliera los 18!" reclamó Aioria.

"Y te mandó a la friendzone, cómo Saori a Seiya." dijo Afrodita.

"Siendo justos, la edad de consentimiento en Grecia es de 15 años. La mayoría de edad es otra cosa." dijo Milo.

"No sabía... Aioros no me dijo." reconoció Aioria.

"Yo tenia catorce cuando morí, no sabía. Pensé que Saga o alguien te lo habría dicho. Yo solo lo supe unos pocos días antes de que la Toei nos hiciera pelear a todos." se excusó Aioros.

"¿Y tú cómo sabes, Milo?" preguntó Camus.

"Bueno, leí algo por una vez en mi vida." dijo Milo.

"¿Lo hiciste para buscar tecnicismos con los que puedes romper la ley y no romperla al mismo tiempo?" preguntó Camus.

"De acuerdo, me atrapaste." reconoció Milo.

"¿Y Marín lo sabe?" preguntó Shaka.

"No. Ella tampoco sabía. Esas cosas en Japón son algo extrañas y llenas de agujeros legales así que no se molestó en revisar la ley griega." dijo Aioria.

"Los dos son unos idiotas. Tal para cuál." dijo Dohko, visiblemente divertido.

"Bueno, te revive la Toei y no hay problema." dijo Máscara de la Muerte.

"Soy un idiota." dijo Aioria.

"¿Algo que no sepamos?" dijo Aldebarán.

"Muy gracioso." dijo Aioria, cortante.

El autor dejó de escuchar música, guardando los audífonos en un bolsillo, resignándose a que terminen hechos un gran nudo la próxima vez que los necesitara.

"Si va todo bien, ya podré empezar con mi idea." se dijo a si mismo.

 _El Santuario, Grecia..._

Mu, Io, Krishna y Hagen se dirigían a la Casa de Aries, para tratar de aliviar un poco el trauma de Krishna con lo que fuera, mientras funcionara.

Thor por fin despertaba tras una larga siesta provocada por Mu.

Balder seguía dónde fuera que estaba en la Casa de Virgo.

Sigmund aún estaba encadenado a la columna en la Casa de Libra.

Siegfried practicaba tiro al blanco, pero con la muralla de la Casa de Sagitario.

Frodi aún jugaba cómo niño pequeño con la colección de espadas de Shura. De hecho, ya tenía una favorita. De alguna manera, Shura había conseguido una réplica de la espada de Inigo Montoya, uno de los personajes de ficción favoritos de Frodi. Ahora Frodi jugaba a ser Inigo.

"Hola, mi nombre es Inigo Montoya. Mataste a mi padre. Prepárate para morir." decía Frodi una y otra vez con un maniquí que hacía el papel de el conde Rugen.

Alberich había abandonado la Casa de Piscis y estaba bajando las escaleras.

 _Rodorio, Grecia_

Kanon iba a toda velocidad al Santuario.

Mientras, Shun confiscaba todo el cargamento de alcohol que Laurent tenía escondidos.

Al mismo tiempo, Hyoga estaba en una fila gigantesca en la farmacia listo para pagar el Ritalin que Seiya evidentemente necesitaba. Justo afuera estaba Shiryu, evitando que Seiya se escapara.

Ikki...

"Hola Ikki, Hyoga...un momento, ¿Hyoga? ¿Estás sonriendo?" dijo el gerente, tocando a Hyoga.

'Hyoga' se cayó.

"¡Por Atena! ¡Alguien convirtió a Hyoga en cartón!" dijo el gerente, desesperado por la pérdida de su congelador/camarero

"No es eso, solo que Hyoga está...indispuesto." dijo Ikki.

"¿Cómo que indispuesto? ¿Qué cocinas?" preguntó el gerente.

"Un delicioso pato." dijo Ikki.

"Hyoga indispuesto...pato...¡Dios mío, mataste a Hyoga y lo estás cocinando!" exclamó el gerente, saltando a conclusiones.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Hyoga solo esta en la farmacia! ¡Puse la imagen de cartón de Hyoga para hacer parecer que sigue aquí! ¡Él la usa siempre que quiere descansar!" explicó Ikki.

"Oh. Lo siento, Ikki. Lamento haber pensado que te habías vuelto loco. Siendo justos, tiene la misma emoción que el verdadero Hyoga." dijo el gerente, apreciando al doble de cartón.

"A menos que mencionen a su madre, ahí empieza la cascada de lágrimas." dijo Ikki.

Justo cuándo Ikki dijo 'madre' se escuchó un llanto cómo de esos que hacen los bebés falsos de práctica (Ikki ve demasiada televisión)

"Retiro lo dicho, tiene la misma emoción." dijo el Fénix.

Los dos se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

 _El Santuario, Grecia_

Mu y compañia logró trasladar a Krishna a la Casa de Aries. Mu no tenía idea que Krishna era tan...infantil. Mu le ofreció helado y de inmediato se calmó. Igual que Kiki.

Entonces Kanon llegó hasta la casa de Aries y se encontró con un espectáculo que no quería perderse, ya se lo había perdido.

"¿Mu, que pasó?" preguntó Kanon.

"Larga historia. Io le puso un parche de pirata a Isaak, pero para asegurarse de que no se lo sacara, le puso cinta adhesiva, si Isaak se lo quitaba, se le salía la ceja también. Isaak persiguió a Io hasta Leo, Io utilizó a Krishna de escudo humano, Krishna empezó a perseguirlos a ambos, Isaak hizo tropezar a Krishna, que cayó por las escaleras hasta el recinto de las amazonas, Io e Isaak tomaron mis binoculares para ver, se pelearon, Io le arrancó el parche, le dibujó unas cejas con marcador permanente, luego Io y yo tuvimos un pequeño malentendido, yo lo perseguí, saldé cuentas con él, nos encontramos con Hagen, trajimos a Krishna hasta acá, Io me explicó todo y luego llegaste tú." explicó Mu de la forma más resumida posible.

"Malentendido no fue. Le dije estafador y se ofendió." dijo Io

"¿Por lo menos alguien grabó todo eso?" preguntó Kanon.

"Quería, pero tu cámara está en tu habitación y esa está cerrada con llave." dijo Io.

"¿O ses que me lo perdí?" pregunto Kanon, con una cara de tristeza.

"Si. Lo siento, Kanon." le dijo Hagen, intentando consolar al geminiano.

Kanon agarró un cojín de un sillón cercano y gritó en él.

 _Cuartel General del Autor, El Carajo..._

El autor terminó de observar a los nuevos dorados.

"Me aburrí. Voy a poner mi plan en acción...pero luego, porque ahora no estoy de humor." dijo el autor.

 **No es el capítulo más largo, pero es lo suficientemente largo para mi, espero que también para ustedes. Además espero que les haya gustado. Me doy por satisfecho si les saqué una sonrisa. Espero también que este capítulo sirva un poco para justificar mi breve ausencia. Que no fue tan breve, pero ni tanto cómo el capitulo anterior y el anterior a ese(o sea, entre el 10 y el 11)Muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews siempre. Gracias también a los que tienen esta historia en favoritos o la siguen. Si no han hecho nada de lo anterior, por favor, dejen una review, demora un minuto. Bueno, supongo que eso fue todo por ahora. Los veo en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **See ya!**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Caballeros de Repuesto**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Disclaimer: Nada de esto, excepto Nacio de Pez Espada(aunque lleva capítulos sin aparecer) y la idea de usar estos personajes cómo Caballeros Dorados me pertenece. Saint Seiya y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.**

 **Nota de Autor: Bueno, me tomé mi tiempo, pero volví. Antes de lincharme, estuve escribiendo el segundo capítulo de Un Simple Juego, además de Io &Daibiore: Episodio I. Ese último fic es de más de 4,000 palabras, tal vez para otros sea fácil escribir tanto, pero a mi me cuesta bastante. Por eso es que nunca hago capítulos largos acá, porque con 2,000 palabras alcanza para un capitulo y tenía que mostrar ambos lados de la moneda en Io&Daibiore: Episodio I. Luego estuve escribiendo este capítulo, al mismo tiempo que el tercero de Un Simple Juego, que es un poco complicado ya que la musa y Máscara no están cooperando. Además, mi computador está en servicio técnico, en lo que es el último intento de salvarle la vida. Me han dicho que por lo menos no se perderán mis cosas. Eso me tranquilizó un poco y me dió el empujón que necesitaba para seguir escribiendo. Sin contar con que comenzó la Copa América Centenario hace un buen rato y cómo fanático del fútbol, no me pierdo un solo encuentro. Menos si son de la selección chilena. Tengo que repetirlo, no soy confiable cuándo juega Chile. El próximo partido de mi selección es el sábado contra México(país de dónde son casi todos mis lectores) pero, cómo escritor, debo mantenerme imparcial, por lo menos hasta después del partido. No estoy seguro de si escribiré ese día, pero muchas cosas pueden pasar. Si me llega la inspiración, puedo escribir un capítulo en unos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Suficiente desvarío por ahora. De acuerdo, ¿Estamos bien, lectores y lectoras? Muy bien. (Si dijeron que no, mala suerte, el capítulo lo escribo igual.)**

 **Vamos con las reviews!**

 **Sukoru-chan: ¿Quién dice que no duermo bien? Es a horas en las que un ser humano normal no estaría durmiendo y las horas que debería estar durmiendo, estoy despierto. El problema es que detesto irme a dormir, porque las mejores ideas me llegan en la madrugada. Luego, cuándo ya me duermo, se necesita de una grúa para despertarme. Si lo sé, odio irme a dormir, pero cuándo duermo, no quiero despertar. Ah, ironía. Bueno, Kanon necesita algún defecto, es un ser humano, nadie es perfecto(excepto Shun por alguna razón)(el original, el mío es un mentiroso y un estafador. Además de que bordea en dictador tiránico en una tienda de electrodomésticos. ¿No lo vieron? Tiene hasta una imagen gigante de él. Sólo le falta obligar a sus empleados a rendirle tributo y ya tenemos el culto Andrómeda. Está en un capitulo anterior) Lo de los comentarios, que se le puede hacer. Si me dan dos reviews, me debo a las dos personas que dejaron su opinión, ya que la falta de respuesta puede matar un fic. Respecto a lo último... Muchas gracias.**

 **Creo que se me pasó la mano un poco con el texto ahí arriba.**

 **SSLove: Si, supongo que ya hacia tiempo que faltaban los bronces. Si me empiezo a parecer a ustedes, cómo tú dices, supongo que es verdad. Acabo de posponer una batalla solo porque no estaba de humor. Es que no hay mucho humor para escribir tanto para poner en marcha el plan a las tantas de la mañana. Por eso corté el capítulo.**

 **LS-Fangirl: Tranquila, que Shion ya aparecerá. Es imposible tener una historia de esta longitud sin Shion. Solo lo tengo guardado por un tiempo.**

 **Start the fic!**

 _Cuartel General del Autor, El Carajo..._

El autor invocó las armaduras de trama, ya mencionadas hace unos cuántos capítulos. Las armaduras de trama vistieron a los once ex-dorados.

"¿Por qué aparecen?" preguntó Aioros.

"De seguro el autor tiene alguna idea. No pinta bien." dijo Saga.

"Muy bien, fotocopia número uno." dijo el autor.

"¿Fotocopia numero uno? Adivinaré, Kanon es la fotocopia número dos." dijo Saga, con los ojos cerrados.

"Sip." dijo el autor.

"¿Puedes hacer algo con la armadura? Es que apreta un poco." dijo Aldebarán.

"¿Aprieta? Y eso qué es de la talla más grande." dijo el autor.

"¿No puedes hacer algo?" preguntó el Tauro.

"Si, puedo." dijo el autor, agrandando la armadura de Aldebarán.

"Gracias. Me estaba ahogando con eso." dijo Aldebarán.

"Tú te ahogas con eso, pero no hay cosa que no te queda pequeña con ese tamaño." dijo Milo.

"Milo, no digo que eres un bocazas, pero ahora lo digo, eres un bocazas." dijo Shura.

"Por desgracia, eso es algo que todos los caballeros de Escorpión comparten." dijo Camus.

"Es broma." dijo Aioria.

"Por desgracia, no." dijo Camus.

"¿Tú cómo sabes?" preguntó Shura.

"Historia del Santuario por Nolan de Cruz del Sur." dijo Camus.

"Verdad, ¿qué pasó con ese libro?" preguntó Milo.

"Lo quemaste para una barbacoa hace tres años." dijo Camus, visiblemente enojado.

"Ah, verdad." dijo Milo, recordando la barbacoa.

"Mm...todavía recuerdo esa barbacoa." dijo Máscara de la Muerte.

"Yo también, Máscara. Me encantó la codorniz." dijo Aldebarán, palmoteando su estómago.

"Yo agradezco que hayan puesto ensaladas para los que somos vegetarianos." dijo Shaka.

"Fue idea de Camus." dijo Milo.

"Eso fue antes de que quemaras uno de los mejores libros que han salido del Santuario." dijo Camus.

"Bueno, pero a Mu se le olvidó el papel para encender el fuego y solo tomé lo que estuviera más cerca." se excusó Milo.

"¡No es excusa!" le gritó Camus.

"¿Podemos acordar en qué es culpa de Mu hasta que lo veamos?" preguntó Milo.

"De acuerdo." dijo Camus, congelando a Milo.

"¿Por qué haces esto, Camus?" preguntó Milo.

"Por quemar mi libro." dijo Camus, golpeando a Milo en la cara.

"Bueno, pero volviendo al tema, ¿por qué dices que todos los caballeros de Escorpión son bocazas?" preguntó Shura.

"¿Sabes cuál caballero dorado fue el primero en morir en combate?" preguntó Camus.

"No." admitió Shura.

"Rigel de Escorpión." dijo Saga.

"Exacto. Lo que pasa, es que enfrentado a un Berserker de Ares, por bocazas, se puso a burlarse por qué el tipo usaba una ballesta. Empezó a reír con los ojos cerrados y entre eso, le llegó un dardo a través de la garganta. Al berserker lo mató Joan de Sagitario poco después." dijo Camus.

"¿En serio el libro tiene tantos detalles?" preguntó Aioria.

"Si, aunque no lo creas. Bueno, o...tenía esos detalles antes de que Milo lo quemara." dijo Camus.

"Es un libro gigantesco." dijo Saga.

"No puede ser tan grande." dijo Afrodita/Margarito Jacinto de Piscis

"Tiene más de cinco mil páginas y eso solamente es el primer tomo." dijo Saga.

"Y eso que es el tomo más corto." dijo Aioros.

"¿Tú cómo sabes?" le preguntó Aioria.

"Pues, cómo aspirante a sucesor del Patriarca tengo que conocer el maldito libro. Es algo necesario. Si no te lo has leído al menos una vez, no puedes ser Patriarca." explicó Aioros.,

"Además de que tienes que añadir a cada caballero cuándo recibe su armadura, cuándo hace algo que sea increíblemente importante y luego añades cómo murieron." dijo Saga.

"Y que lo digas, añadir todo eso es horrible." dijo Dohko.

"¿Y usted cómo lo sabe, vejestorio?" preguntó Máscara de la Muerte.

"¿Tú quién crees que tuvo que añadirlos a ustedes tras morir, imbécil?" le preguntó Dohko, dándole un puñetazo a Máscara de la Muerte.

"Tiene sentido, Shion estaba muerto, Aioros y Saga también. Solo el viejo maestro podría haber escrito en el libro, ya que está prohibido que otros escriban en él, excepto el Patriarca, su sucesor o el caballero de mayor rango en ausencia de estos dos primeros." dijo Milo.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo Camus intervino.

"No, no se leyó las reglas del Santuario. Solo ha roto cada regla en múltiples ocasiones, así que se las sabe al revés y al derecho." dijo el Acuario.

"¿O sea, Milo ha escrito en el libro?" preguntó Aioros.

"¡Sí!" dijeron Saga y Dohko.

"¡No es cierto!" dijo Milo, negando las acusaciones.

"¿Entonces quién escribió en la ficha de Víctor de Escorpión y cito 'Era un tarado cuyo único mérito es haberle enseñado al mejor Caballero Dorado de todos los tiempos, Milo de Escorpión.'?" preguntó Saga.

"¿Alguien que sabe cuán asombroso soy?" dijo Milo, respondiendo en forma de pregunta.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Pues entonces por qué le echaste la culpa a Máscara?" respondió Saga.

"¡Bastardo!" gritó Máscara de la Muerte, abalanzándose sobre Milo.

Milo le aplicó su Restricción y Máscara cayó al suelo.

"¿Y si no fuiste tú, quién escribió 'Camus era un idiota rencoroso, además de egoísta y por eso nadie en la orden dorada tiene un buen recuerdo de él. Reconocido por no prestar nada, ni siquiera a sus amigos.'?" preguntó Dohko.

"¿Usted cómo sabe, si estaba en China?" respondió Milo, negando la acusación.

"Mu me lo dijo." fue la respuesta del ex-viejo maestro.

"Maldito Mu, me las va a pagar." dijo Milo.

"Mu también me dijo qué culpaste a Aldebarán." dijo Dohko.

Camus y Aldebarán se abalanzaron sobre Milo. En una mala decisión de medio segundo, Milo le aplicó su Restricción a Aldebarán. Aldebarán cayó, pero encima de Camus y de Milo.

"Aldebarán, me ahogo." dijo Camus, debajo del peso del brasileño.

"Con que Milo se ahogue primero, no me importa." dijo Aldebarán.

Cómo dijo Aldebarán, en unos pocos momentos, Milo estaba tan azul cómo su cabello. Esto forzó al autor a intervenir.

"Por favor, ustedes dos, paren, necesito a Milo vivo, por ahora." dijo el autor, usando sus poderes de escritor para levantar a Aldebarán. Camus también se levantó. A Milo le tomó unos segundos incorporarse, ya que se dedicó a recuperar el aliento mientras estaba en el suelo.

"Bueno, cómo ya notaron, estas son las armaduras de trama. ¿Saben por qué aparecieron?" preguntó el autor.

"¿Vamos a matar a Milo?" preguntó Camus.

"Muy gracioso, hielera." dijo Milo.

"No. Van a pelear con sus reemplazantes." dijo el autor.

"¿Saori nos reemplazó tan pronto?" preguntó Aioros.

"Fue idea de la Toei, yo solo me encargo de hacerles la vida difícil." dijo el autor.

"¿Pero entonces quién pelea con Mu?" preguntó Aioria.

Eso era el mayor problema. Ya que se necesitaban a los doce para pelear, había un problema y es que Mu, cómo el único sobreviviente de la Batalla Dorada, no había sido reemplazado.

"Ya me encargué de eso. Digan hola a su nuevo compañero." dijo el autor, haciendo aparecer a un clon de Mu.

"Yo le digo...Mu-2." dijo el autor.

"¿Mu dos?" preguntó Shura.

"Bueno, en español suena cómo si fuera mudo, o un grupo de mudos, cosa que no es, así que pueden llamarlo Mu-two." dijo el autor, agradeciendo a que tendrían que pasar años antes de que entendieran de dónde venia el nombre.

"Hola Mu-Two" saludó Aioros, cortésmente.

"De acuerdo..." dijo el autor haciendo aparecer una pizarra.

"Mu-two, tu pelearás con el verdadero Mu." dijo el autor, señalando a Mu-two.

"Aldebarán, tú con Thor de Tauro, anteriormente de Phecda Gamma. Saga, contra Kanon. Máscara, a ti te toca Io de Cáncer, ex-Escila. Aioria, tu oponente será Krishna de Leo, antes de Crisaor. Shaka, tu volverás a enfrentarte a Balder, pero esta vez él usará la Cloth de Virgo. Dohko, tu enemigo es Sigmund de Libra, o de Grane, cómo quieras llamarlo. Milo, tu rival va a ser Hagen de Escorpión, o de Merak Beta. Aioros, contra Siegfried de Sagitario, o de Dubhe Alfa. Shura, contra Frodi de Capricornio. Camus, maestro contra alumno. Tu rival será Isaak de Acuario. Margarito Jacinto, tu te enfrentas a Alberich de Piscis y antes de Megrez Delta." siguió el autor.

"¿Por qué tenemos que pelear?" preguntó Camus.

"Por una razón. Él que yo vea que no quiere pelear, tendrá que pagarle a Hades todo lo que bebieron ustedes." dijo el autor.

Todos hicieron un grito de terror, menos el autor y Mu-two, que no había estado para el Hadesfest '91.

"Ya que entendieron...¡Nos vamos, próxima parada, Arena!" dijo el autor.

Los doce cerraron los ojos, esperando un destello que los llevaría a la arena.

"¿Qué hacen, tarados?" preguntó el autor.

"¿No nos vas a teletransportar?" preguntó Afrodita.

"Tan flojo no soy. Estamos a cien metros de la arena de combate." dijo el autor, saliendo por la puerta. Los demás lo siguieron.

"Salón MO, Salón TLC, Salón ND...Oigan, faltan dos en el último salón." dijo Saga.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Mu-two.

"Usualmente hay trece de nosotros, doce más un gemelo extra. A nosotros nos falta Kanon. Pero en el último salón hay solamente once tipos." dijo Saga.

"Si, esos dos idiotas siempre faltan a clases. En lo que va desde que los tengo acá en El Carajo, no los he visto." dijo el autor.

Eventualmente, arribaron a la arena de combate(y estadio).

"Bienvenidos todos al El Carajo Arena. Mañana hay concierto de una banda que no conozco así que tendrá que ser todo hoy." dijo el autor.

"Faltan nuestros oponentes." dijo Shaka.

"Espera un rato. Ya voy por ellos." dijo el autor, desapareciendo con un destello.

 _El Santuario, Grecia..._

Una gran puerta apareció a las afueras de la Casa de Aries.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Mu.

"Ni idea. Que vaya Kanon." dijo Io.

Kanon miró y encontró la puerta.

"¿Quién ordenó una puerta?" preguntó Kanon.

"¿Una puerta? ¿De dónde habrá salido? preguntó Hagen.

Entonces, de la puerta salió el autor.

"E-Es...un sujeto normal." dijo Kanon.

"Que decepción." dijo Io.

"¿Será un turista perdido?" preguntó Mu.

Sí, esas cosas podían pasar en el Santuario. En más de una ocasión algún turista sin sentido de la orientación terminaba llegando a las 12 Casas.

"Yo que sé." dijo Kanon.

"¡Que vaya Kanon!" gritó Krishna desde la sala.

"Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos." dijo Kanon.

"Menos quejas y ve." dijo Hagen, empujando a Kanon.

"Los odio a todos." dijo Kanon, visiblemente irritado.

"¿Algo qué no sepamos?" preguntó Io.

"A Saga le gustaba usar tutú de ballet." dijo Kanon.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que había dicho Kanon.

"Eso es mentira." dijo Mu.

"Exacto. Y ustedes no sabían." dijo Kanon, sonriendo.

"Era una pregunta retórica, Kanon. No tenías que responder." dijo Io.

"Pero yo no sabía eso." dijo Kanon, sonriendo aún.

"Kanon, te va a dar un calambre si sigues con esa sonrisa." le advirtió Mu.

"¿Cómo crees? No me va a dar...¡Ah, mi cara!" dijo Kanon.

Hagen se le acercó y observó la cara de Kanon.

"Definitivamente se le acalambró." dijo el asgardiano.

"Oigan...estoy aquí." dijo el autor.

"¿Qué podremos hacer si se le acalambró la cara a Kanon?" preguntó Io.

"Pues yo digo que esperemos hasta que se le pase." dijo Mu.

"Estoy acá... existiendo." siguió el ignorado autor.

"¿Seguro? Me da un poco de miedo la cara que tiene.' dijo Io.

"A mi también, Io. A mi también." dijo Hagen.

"¡Estoy acá, bola de imbéciles!" gritó el autor.

"¿Es el turista del que hablaban?" preguntó Krishna desde la sala.

"¡No soy un turista, idiota!" le gritó el autor.

"¿Y entonces que eres?" preguntó Kanon.

"Bueno, iba a decir que soy Batman, pero ese chiste ya lo usé la vez pasada. Soy el autor." dijo el autor.

"¿Qué cosa de Batman?" preguntó Krishna desde la sala.

"¡Nada, Krishna! ¡Qué iba a usar un chiste de Batman, pero que ya lo había usado!" gritó Io.

"Cómo vuelvas a gritar así, te pongo un bozal y no te lo sacas en lo que te queda de vida." le dijo el autor.

"Perdón." dijo Io.

"Más te vale. Mu, tú tienes cerebro, a diferencia de estos otros. ¿Dónde están los otros?" dijo el autor.

"¡Eh!" gritaron Kanon, Hagen, Krishna e Io, este último en menor medida ya que no quería que le colocaran un bozal.

"Ustedes se callan, saben que es verdad." dijo Mu.

"¿Y bien?" siguió el autor.

"Thor sigue en la Casa de Tauro, debe seguir dormido. Balder debe estar en la Casa de Virgo intentando copiar a Shaka. Sigmund estaba encadenado a un pilar de la Casa de Libra. Siegfried debe estar o en Libra cuidando a su hermano o en Sagitario cuidando su casa. Frodi no sale de le Casa de Capricornio, así que es muy probable que ahí esté. Isaak...no tengo idea, estaba aquí, pero se fue y debe estar yendo de vuelta a su templo. Puede estar en cualquier lugar. Alberich, estaba castigado en la Casa de Piscis, así que ahí debe estar." dijo Mu.

"Gracias." dijo el autor, haciendo aparecer a los demás.

"¿Si los ibas a traer, para qué me preguntas?" preguntó Mu.

"No tenía idea de dónde estaban, así que necesitaba saber para traerlos." explicó el autor.

"¿No deberíamos avisarle a Shion o a Saori?" preguntó Kanon.

"Verdad. Se me olvidaba." dijo el autor, haciendo aparecer a Shion y a Saori.

Pero...Shion apareció cayendo y cayó de cara. Para rematar, Saori cayó encima de él.

Contador de veces en las que Shion ha caído de cara en este fic(o para abreviar, CdVelqShCdCEef): 3

El autor resolvió los principales problemas que tenían los nuevos Caballeros Dorados. Thor despertó de su largo letargo, las marcas que tenía Krishna habían desaparecido, Sigmund ya no estaba encadenado al pilar, Frodi estaba alejado de su vicio con la colección de espadas de Shura, las 'cejas' de Isaak habían desaparecido, dejando que sus cejas normales crecieran(a ritmo extra acelerado) haciendo volver a Isaak a su aspecto normal. Aunque el autor haya sido un poco cabrón, ya que si hubiera querido, le podría haber devuelto su ojo.

"De acuerdo, dama y caballeros. Les explicaré lo que pasa. Yo soy el autor. Soy el tipo que les hace la vida difícil porque se me da la gana. Ahora ustedes doce pelearan contra sus antecesores, excepto tú, Mu, ya que pelearas con otro oponente. Les aviso, que el que yo vea sin ganas de pelear, tendrá que pagar un mes entero de juergas de Kanon." dijo el autor.

"¿Entonces tenemos que pelear contra los anteriores Caballeros Dorados?" preguntó Balder, diciendo una frase por primera vez en este fic.

"Si." respondió el autor.

"¿Y para pelear debemos atravesar la puerta?" preguntó Alberich.

"Si. Ahora vamos, que no tenemos todo el día." dijo el autor, caminando hacia la puerta.

Aunque los demás no estaban muy entusiasmados, atravesaron la puerta junto al autor, en dirección a El Carajo.

 **De acuerdo, aquí termina este capítulo. Ahora no se pueden quejar, es un capitulo bastante largo, de hecho, es el más largo en lo que va de historia. Más de 3,000 palabras, es un nuevo récord para mi. En el próximo capítulo, que saldrá cuándo la musa empiece a cooperar de una maldita vez, por fin se encontrarán los dos grupos. Y, si la musa coopera de una buena vez, podremos ver la pelea de Mu contra Mu-two. Cómo ya saben, si les gustó, pongan la historia en favoritos, o en historias seguidas,(recuerden lectores, esos botones están, aunque casi nadie los use.) o, si quieren dejar su comentario, para eso esta el botón de review. A falta de musa que coopera, las reviews me pueden dar la inspiración que la maldita musa no me quiere dar.(maldita egoísta) Bueno, cómo siempre, espero que les haya gustado y haberlos hecho sonreír una vez por lo menos. Los veo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **See ya!**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Caballeros de Repuesto**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Sus personajes no me pertenecen. ¿Qué me pertenece? (Excelente pregunta, yo mismo(De nada, yo mismo)) La idea de usar a estos personajes cómo Caballeros Dorados. El personaje de Nacio de Pez Espada, que es un personaje de mi creación, al que sigo colocando en cada disclaimer a pesar de que ha tenido una mísera aparición y sería todo. Pero, eso es desvarío. Saint Seiya y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.**

 **Nota de Autor: Guau. Estoy anonadado. ¿Recuerdan cuándo les avisé de que no sabía si escribiría para el día del Chile-México? Bueno, no lo hice. Esperé justo unos días después de terminado el encuentro para empezar. Tantos que la final ya está lista. Sólo falta jugarla. Argentina vapuleó 4-0 a los Estados Unidos y Chile derrotó 2-0 a Colombia con tormenta incluida. Por el tercer lugar, Colombia venció a los Estados Unidos por la cuenta mínima de 1-0. Ahora, si hubiera sido un terremoto, ahí si que la afición chilena se hubiera sentido en casa. ¿Qué por qué estoy anonadado? El resultado del enfrentamiento entre las selecciones de fútbol chilena y mexicana terminó...con un 7-0 a favor de Chile(No, si de verdad, es fútbol, no tenis, ni rugby, ni waterpolo, ni *inserte deporte aleatorio aquí*) El resultado es lo que me dejo estupefacto. No, no me burlaré. La mayoría de mis lectores(y las reviews de esta historia casi en su totalidad)son de México. Además, cómo autor debo ser imparcial. Solo...vamos a las reviews, ¿ok? ¿Sí? Muy bien. También me gustaría señalar que odio que la página se recargue mientras escribo, por que hay veces que escribo montones y guardo una vez que paro, pero me dice 'Error 404' En cada capítulo termino perdiendo cerca de 700 palabras y entre ellos muchos chistes. De acuerdo, sin más preámbulos...**

 **A las reviews!**

 **Sukoru: Me alegro que el capítulo te haya gustado. También me alegro de evitarte el shock por aburrimiento. Shun...pues, algo llorón puede ser. Pero cuándo le dan sus quince minutos de furia...*escalofrío* Kanon, Aioria y Shaka? Eso tengo que anotarlo.**

 **Apuestas:**

 **Sukoru: Kanon/Aioria/Shaka**

 **Pequebalam: Mitad Original/Mitad Repuestos**

 **Sip. Esas son todas sus apuestas. No voy a hacer todas las batallas en un solo capítulo, así que aún hay tiempo para poner su predicción. Eso va para todos los lectores, no solo los(más bien las) que siempre dejan reviews.**

 **Pero, tengo que avisar que el tiempo corre. Eventualmente, el tiempo durante el cuál podrán predecir los resultados eventualmente terminará.**

 **Volviendo al tema, si Aldebarán fuera vegetariano, no solo se muere de hambre, también** **terminaría deforestando gran parte de la población vegetal de Europa(y algo de América) si se queda omnívoro, no extingue ninguna especie, animal o vegetal. Es por el bien mayor.**

 **Pequebalam: Pero yo no tengo nada en contra de Milo o los Escorpión(pensándolo bien, ese es un buen nombre, lo modifico un poco y tenemos el Rocker-AU de 'Milo y los Escorpiones')**

 **¡Mi idea! ¡A nadie se le ocurra usarla!**

 **Volviendo a la review, en lo posible sin mas desvaríos, oh miren, un pajarito...perdón...**

 **No, si Milo es de mi favoritos, pero necesita recibir su ración de ridiculez. Además, soy Sagitario , por pocos dias no salí Escorpión.**

 **Antes de acusarme de favoritismo con Aioros, les recuerdo la forma en que lo maté en Batalla Dorada.**

 **Si me acusan de favoritismo por Mu en vez de Aioros, sólo por que no lo maté en Batalla Dorada, pues les digo que Mu no es mi favorito.**

 **Mi** **favorito es Camus. Es una hielera traicionera pero nunca me puedo enojar con el Señor Frío, digo Camus. Otra vez, no me pueden acusar de favoritismo, ya que a Camus también le tocó su turno conmigo y en más de una ocasión.**

 **Para el que le interese, la lista de mis 10 favoritos es Camus-Mu-Shaka-Shiryu-Aioros-Io-Shun-Kanon-Hyoga-Milo.**

 **Para adelantarme al que me quiera acusar de favoritismo, ya que nunca falta alguno...a Shaka lo maté, a Shiryu lo mandé a una clínica oftalmológica, luego lo puse de stripper. A Io le he dado poco, pero ya le va a tocar. Shun se salió de control pero también ha tenido sus momentos. A Kanon lo dejé con resaca una vez y luego lo humillé en Rodorio. A Hyoga(y a Ikki) los puse de camareros/cocineros en un restaurant. A Milo también lo maté de forma estúpida.**

 **Las cejas de Isaak...van a ser un misterio para siempre...*inserte risa malvada* o hasta que se me antoje. Lo que pase primero.**

 **Violencia desenfrenada... Puedo prometer violencia ridícula. La violencia ridícula es el pilar en el cuál Batalla Dorada y Caballeros de Repuesto se basan. Si no fuera por la violencia ridícula de Batalla Dorada, no existiría Caballeros de Repuesto. Es todo gracias a Batalla Dorada y a la respuesta positiva de los lectores a este último fic.**

 **Espero que esto no haya sido mucha espera.**

 **SSLove: Creo que para ser el primer partido que veas, ese no es el mejor partido para ver. Los poderes de escritor...tienen su lado malo...no, por más que lo intente, no puedo ver lo malo, son bastante geniales.**

 **(Deus ex Machina barato!)**

 **¡Seguridad! ¡Saquen a ese mono rebelde de mi vista!**

 **Lo de Mu-Two era una referencia que no pude evitar. Tenía planeado o usar una versión Junini de la Cloth de Aries(para los que no entiendan, me refiero a la ilusión normalmente usada por los Caballeros de Géminis) o hacer un clon de Mu. El clon daba para más material.**

 **(¡Al autor le dio flojera pensar en un nombre!)**

 **¡Seguridad! Perdón por eso. Malditos monos rebeldes. No se estarían rebelando si tuviera mis tigres de seguridad en vez de esos gorilas pero con todo de que los tigres están en peligro de extinción y son bien caros, el presupuesto alcanzó sólo para 50,000 monos escritores y 500 gorilas de seguridad(además de gastos variados del autor, más remodelaciones en El Carajo) que sigo manteniendo que prefiero tigres de seguridad. Claro, que, cuándo digo gorilas, no lo digo en sentido figurado, cómo diciendo que los de seguridad parecen gorilas. No. Literalmente, son gorilas de seguridad.**

 **Lo sé, son unas ternuritas. Lo de El Carajo Arena...**

 **(El autor lo sacó de un lugar de Santiago, Chile llamado Movistar Arena)**

 **¡Seguridad! Malditos monos, se están rebelando.**

 **(No es que no se lo merezca...)**

 **Ok, ¡¿quién está escribiendo esta estupidez?!**

 **(Atentamente, Monos Escritores número 2,728 a 21,511(excepto el idiota del 4,113 que es leal al autor) ¡Queremos sindicato!)**

 **¡Seguridad! ¡Sí, los cincuenta! ¡Saquen a esos rebeldes! ¡Ahora!**

 **Saga en tutú...siendo sincero, aún no me saco la imagen de la cabeza. El chiste de Batman...bueno, no me gusta repetir chistes ya que tengo un talento para agotar chistes buenos extraordinariamente rápido.**

 **¡Lo del ojo no es mi culpa! Un mono se metió y añadió eso, a mi no se me ocurrió lo del ojo. El cabrón es el mono que primero, no me avisó y no se molestó en añadirlo. Pero pueden descansar. Ese mono ya está en camino a Zimbabue.**

 **LS-Fangirl: No sonó loco, pero Shion aparecerá más en el fic. Además, no va a quedar senil. Si Seiya puede caer de cara medio millón de veces sin quedar con secuelas mentales permanentes, Shion puede aguantar. Kanon...ahí no puedo decir nada. Si. Las batallas ya vienen.**

 **Se acabaron las reviews pero tengo dos cosas que decir.**

 **Primero, con 48 reviews, Caballeros de Repuesto es mi historia con más reviews. El récord era de 44. Este fic aún no termina, así que habrá tiempo para superar el récord anterior con creces.**

 **Segundo, hace un tiempo, convencí a un ex-compañero de clases para que leyera Batalla Dorada. Me dijo que lo leería. Fanfiction registró solo una visita ese día para Batalla Dorada. Desde México. Considerando que vivo en Chile, la conclusión es obvia. Me dijo que debía ser cosa del sitio y que había llegado hasta la mitad. No fue capaz de responderme si fue del primer capítulo o del fic en general. Luego puso la excusa de que su dirección IP era de México.(Si claro(Sarcasmo)) Se metió al sitio en su celular y dijo que iba a leer la historia ahí. Revisé mis visitas. De nuevo, una visita. ¿De dónde? Desde Brasil. Luego, lo confronté y me dió la misma excusa de antes. Sé que no está leyendo esto ya que ni siquiera leyó Batalla Dorada que es una historia de menos de 4,000 palabras y esta es diez veces más larga, pero le dedicó mi más sincero gesto con el dedo corazón al muy flojo.**

 **Ya que dejamos eso de lado, eso basta para la nota de autor extremadamente larga.**

 **Start the fic!**

 _El Carajo Arena, El Carajo..._

"Sean muy malvenidos a El Carajo, mi cuartel general de escritura desde el 2014. Recientemente remodelado." dijo el autor, revelando El Carajo a la vista de los Caballeros Reemplazantes, Shion y Saori. Aún no se veían a los originales. O a Mu-two.

"¿2014? Es 1991." dijo Saori.

"Para ustedes, tal vez. Para mí, es 2016." respondió el autor.

"¿Cómo lo remodelaste?" preguntó Mu(el original)

"Pues, moví algunos de mis libros ya que me tienen advertido de que la bódega no cuenta cómo biblioteca personal, que ahora están en las habitaciones del autor. Añadí una televisión nueva y moví otra a mi habitación. También, ¿ven esa planta de ahí?" preguntó el autor, señalando a una maceta con un brote de rosa.

"Si, la veo." dijo Shion.

"Debería consegui una, esa realmente le da un buen toque a este lugar." le dijo Saori al Patriarca en voz baja.

"Este lugar, cómo tú le llamas, se llama El Carajo. Aunque ahora estamos en la sección conocida cómo El Carajo Arena." dijo el autor.

"Dos preguntas." dijo Saori.

"Pregunta y te responderé." dijo el autor.

"Primero, ¿cómo escuchaste? Segundo, ¿En serio crees que le diré El Carajo Arena?" preguntó la encarnación de la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría que es secuestrada cada cinco minutos y tiene tanta sabiduría que en vez de seguir a sus caballeros al Castillo de Hades, se suicida, lo que despierta su armadura, cuándo posiblemente un corte pequeño hubiera bastado y uno algo más grande hubiera podido proteger a Milo, Mu y Aioria de la barrera de Hades. Además de reparar las armaduras de los Caballeros de Bronce.

"Uno, poderes de escritor. Segundo, acabas de." respondió el autor.

"¡Maldita sea!" dijo Saori.

"No, esos cerraron hace un año." dijo el autor. Todos lo miraron con cara de no entender.

"Eran los tipos de al frente. Me caían bien." explicó el autor.

"¿Alguien entendió?" preguntó Shion, que seguía perdido.

Todos asintieron.

"Ni papa." dijeron todos los que no eran Shion, Saori o el autor.

"Al menos no sólo yo no entiendo." dijo Shion.

"No los culpo. Hay veces en las que ni yo me entiendo." dijo el autor.

"Bienvenido a mi mundo." dijo Io.

"Y de paso, también al mío." dijeron Kanon, Krishna e Isaak.

"¿A ustedes también les pasa?" preguntó el autor.

"No, pero nosotros casi siempre quedamos igual cuándo Io empieza con su...dialecto particular." dijo Krishna.

"Debí dejarte con las amazonas, maldito traidor." dijo Io, con un aura sombría.

"Me confundes, Io. Yo no soy Isaak. O Kanon." dijo Krishna.

Isaak y Kanon miraron feo a Krishna. Ambos tenían la misma aura oscura que Io.

Kanon, cómo maestro de los Generales de Poseidón, se acercó a Krishna.

"Más te vale ganar, porque si no ganas, te mato yo." amenazó Kanon.

"Y te advierto que él 'dialecto particular' lo hablan otras personas." le dijo el autor.

"¿Cómo quién?" preguntó Krishna.

"Cómo yo." le dijo el autor, también con un aura oscura.

"¿Qué? ¡Wena' po' compare'!" dijo Io, sonríendo.

Traductor Io-Español: "¿Qué? ¡Buena, compadre!"

"Io, te lo digo una vez y es que en serio te pasas de flaite a veces." le dijo el autor.

"No puedo evitarlo, es como soy. No me puedo controlar cuándo se me sale lo flaite." dijo Io.

"Esto lo tengo que preguntar. ¿Cómo chucha eris' tan flaite si no eris' de La Pintana, weón?" dijo el autor.

Traductor Autor-Español: "Esto lo tengo que preguntar. ¿Cómo mierda eres tan flaite si no eres de La Pintana, idiota?"

Io miró al autor con furia.

Bienvenidos a un capítulo màs humano de lo normal de *canal al que no le haré publicidad*

Véan cómo el Generalusmarinus Sudpacificus Chilensis se abalanza sobre el Autorius Chilensis tras un insulto enfrente de la manada de Doradus Ateneius.

Al mismo tiempo, la manada disfruta con la pelea entre los dos.

La explicación para esta pelea tiene una razón fácilmente explicable por la ciencia. Ambos ejemplares son parte de un subgrupo en la especie humana, el subgrupo Chilensis en la familia del Homo Sapiens Sapiens. Cómo los únicos ejemplares de este subgrupo en la manada, el instinto los mantiene listos para atacarse el uno al otro. Esto también hace que busquen la supremacía a través de la violencia.

Por desgracia, los poderes del Autorius Chilensis le han dado la supremacía en este enfrentamiento.

El Generalusmarinus Sudpacificus Chilensis regresa a la manada en humillación.

Con esto terminamos este capítulo de *ya van tres veces que hago esto, no voy a hacerle publicidad a ese canal*

"Está peor que la vez que le escondió el bourbon a Isaak." dijo Kanon.

"¿Bourbon? Yo pensé que le gustaba más el vodka." dijo Hagen.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Isaak, entrecerrando el ojo.

"Bueno..." murmuró Hagen.

"¿Por qué entrené en la Unión Soviética?" dijo el finlandés.

"Esto..." Hagen siguió murmurando.

"¡Si es por eso! ¡Maldito racista!" Isaak gritó, abalanzandose sobre Hagen.

"Por el amor de Atena, ya basta. No sé cual grupo entre ustedes es más loco. Incluso se abalanzan encima de otros." dijo el autor, separando a los dos.

"Es cómo si les gustara darles motivos para que algunas escritoras escriban yaoi y para algunas que son buenas dibujando, dibujen doujinshis sobre ustedes." dijo Kanon.

"Cómo si ustedes escucharan alguna vez." dijo Shion.

"Tú a callar, por que sé de varios hechos contigo y Dohko." dijo el autor.

Kanon se rió.

"Y no falta la aficionada al..." el autor dijo.

"No lo digas. No te atrevas a decir esa palabra." suplicó Kanon.

"No lo diré. Sólo diré que hay más de uno hecho contigo y con Saga." dijo el autor.

Los alumnos de Kanon, o sea, Io, Krishna e Isaak empezaron a reír cómo hienas histéricas.

"Se nota que les enseñaste muy bien. Sobre todo la parte sobre el respeto." dijo Mu, reteniendo la risa.

"Tú no hables, Mu. Yo intentaba y no aprendías." dijo Shion.

"No es lo mismo, maestro. Yo fui su aprendiz desde los cinco años hasta los siete. Fueron dos años. A esa edad no iba a aprender. Eventualmente aprendí con Saga." dijo Mu.

"Pues debiste aprender conmigo." dijo Shion.

"¿Celoso?" le preguntó el autor.

Shion le dedicó un bonito gesto con su dedo del medio.

Mientras tanto, los asgardianos(o sea, Thor, Balder, Sigmund, Hagen, Siegfried, Frodi y Alberich) solo miraban cómo los otros hablaban. Algunos estaban visiblemente entretenidos por los otros. Cómo Thor, Hagen y Siegfried. Otros estaban indiferentes. Por otros, solamente Balder. El otro grupo estaba visiblemente fastidiado.

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Parece que llevamos casi una hora caminando hacia la arena." dijo Alberich.

"Y los pasillos son muy pequeños." dijo Siegfried.

"Dímelo a mí." dijo Thor.

"Pues no sé. Normalmente debería tomar medio minuto a menos que...¡Hijo de...!" dijo el autor.

"Lenguaje, por favor. Hay una menor presente." Shion dijo, cubriendo los oídos de Saori.

"A mi no me molesta. Saori sabe lo que pienso de Julián Solo." Mu dijo.

"Si. Lo llamaste 'cabrón de 16 años que inundó el mundo por que una niña de 13 años rechazó su propuesta de matrimonio.' y eso es lo más ligero." dijo Saori.

"La lluvia del cabrón arruinó mi cuarto en Jamir." Mu explicó.

"¡Mu! ¡Cuida tu lenguaje!" Shion dijo.

"¡Tú no eres mi padre!" Mu gritó.

La cara de Shion cambió de preocupada a triste.

"Ahí te pasaste, Mu." dijo el autor.

"Lo siento, maestro Shion." dijo Mu.

"Estás castigado." Shion dijo, ofendido.

"Eso si, ¿que fue lo que pasó?" Hagen preguntó.

"Pues alguien debe haber activado el laberinto. Cómo el de Géminis, sólo que este tiene cámaras para permitirme morir de la risa viendo esto." El autor explicó.

"¿No nos puedes teletransportar?" Thor preguntó.

"¿Con el laberinto? No lo creo. Podríamos terminar en Chichén Itzá." El autor dijo.

"A mi no me molestaría. Siempre quisé ver las ruinas." Alberich dijo.

"Da igual, si no encontramos el botón, no saldremos." El autor dijo.

"¿El botón?" Hagen preguntó.

"Un botón que puede crear o desactivar el laberinto. Es un botón verde. Cada vez que el laberinto se crea o se desactiva, cambia de lugar. Es un botón verde." El autor explicó.

"¿El botón de la súper-mega-ultra-alfa-beta-delta-gamma-neo-turbo diversión? Io preguntó.

"¡Ese mismo! ¿Lo viste?" El autor dijo emocionado.

"Hace unos diez minutos." Io dijo.

"Pues, tendremos que volver." El autor dijo.

El descontento general se hizo presente mientras el grupo se daba vuelta y se dirigía de vuelta al lugar dónde Io dijo haber visto el botón.

"Es culpa tuya." Sigmund dijo.

"¡Si quieren culpar a alguien, culpen a quién haya sido el tarado que activó el laberinto!" El autor se excusó.

"¿Por qué pusiste un botón que crea un laberinto?" Mu le preguntó exasperado.

"Por que a veces algún pobre idiota encuentra una entrada ilegal a El Carajo." El autor explicó.

"¿Un portal accidental?" Shion preguntó.

"Exacto." El autor dijo.

"¿Y el botón por qué?" Shion preguntó.

"Es divertido ver cómo caen en el laberinto. Esperan la súper-mega-ultra-alfa-beta-delta-gamma-neo-turbo diversión y se encuentran en un laberinto." El autor dijo.

"¿Hay gente que cae en esa?" Kanon preguntó.

"Hay gente muy ingenua." El autor le respondió.

"¿En serio, quién pulsaría el botón de la súper-mega-ultra-alfa-beta-delta-gamma-neo-turbo diversión y no espera una trampa?" Kanon pregunto, dudando la veracidad de los dichos del autor.

"Gente muy estúpida." El autor respondió sinceramente.

"¿Como Io? Isaak preguntó.

"Dí eso de nuevo y te vuelvo a poner un parche de pirata para sacarte la ceja de nuevo." Io le dijo en tono amenazante.

"Y esta vez asegurate de tomar una foto." Kanon le dijo a Io.

"Perdón, pero tu cámara estaba en tu habitación y tu habitación tenía el cerrojo." Io le dijo.

"Yo tomé una foto." Hagen dijo.

Kanon sonrío.

"¡Quiero verla, quiero verla!" Kanon dijo, emocionado.

Hagen sacó la fotografía que tomó de Isaak sin cejas de Atena sabrá dónde.

"Es lo más bello que he visto en mi vida." Kanon dijo, viendo la cara de sufrimiento de Isaak en la fotografía y las cejas que Io le había dibujado con su marcador.

"Las cejas hechas con marcador son un buen toque." Hagen dijo.

"Gracias." Io dijo.

"Los odio. Los odio a todos. Los odio tanto cómo odio a Hyoga." Isaak dijo.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio hasta que encontraron el botón verde.

"Aquí está, menos mal." El autor dijo.

"En eso estamos de acuerdo. Si hubiera sido una bromita tuya, Io. Te hubiera asesinado." Kanon dijo.

La cara de Io palideció con la amenaza de su maestro.

El autor presionó el botón. El laberinto de El Carajo desapareció, dejando el camino libre hacia la arena de combate, dónde estaban los otros 12 dorados.

"¡Cuándo pille al cabrón que activó el laberinto, lo voy a hacer picadillo!" El autor exclamó hacia los 12 Dorados originales. El autor no notó que uno de ellos no quería ver hacia el grupo que acababa de llegar.

"¿Esas son las armaduras de Oro?" Saori preguntó viendo las armaduras de trama.

"Las están usando los reemplazantes, pero la que usan nuestros caballeros normales es armadura de trama." Shion dijo.

"Así que eso es una armadura de trama. Lo más cercano que había visto era la Cloth de Pegaso." Saori dijo.

"Pero eso era una armadura de trama hecha por el creador y la Toei. Eso es una armadura de trama pura." Shion explicó.

"Shion, Saori. Ustedes pueden ir a sentarse que las batallas van a comenzar pronto." El autor dijo.

Cuándo el autor dijo eso, los dos fueron hacia un palco de la arena.

Un marcador electrónico se encendió.

Caballeros Originales 0-0 Caballeros de Repuesto era lo que el marcador mostraba.

"Muy bien, ustedes ya conocen sus oponentes. Ahora necesito a los Caballeros de Aries." El autor dijo.

Los demás se fueron a sentar, dejando solos a Mu y a Mu-two, con el autor todavía en la arena.

"Mu, conoce a tu clon. Se llama Mu-two." El autor dijo.

"Un gusto conocerte." Mu y Mu-two dijeron sonríendo.

"Ahora, dénme un momento" El autor dijo, abandonando la arena.

"¿Adónde vas?" Siegfried le preguntó.

"Necesitamos público." El autor dijo antes de salir.

Veinte minutos después, el autor volvió junto a una multitud que empezó a llenar El Carajo Arena. El autor se fue a sentar junto a Shion y Saori en el palco privado.

"¿Cómo conseguiste tanta gente?" Shion le preguntó.

El autor sonrío sombríamente.

"Tengo mis métodos." El autor dijo, sin dejar de sonreír en esa forma sombría.

"¿Siquiera debería preguntar?" Shion dijo, confundido.

"No." El autor dijo, seriamente.

"De acuerdo. No preguntaré." Shion dijo.

"Si quieres saber, promete que no le dirás a..." El autor dijo, hablando bajo, apuntando a Saori que miraba hacia el multitud, no prestando atención a Shion o al autor.

"De acuerdo. Lo prometo." Shion dijo.

"Le repartí dinero a la gente a cambio de que vinieran." El autor confesó.

"¿Gastaste dinero tuyo para que la gente viniera?" Shion le preguntó.

El autor sonrío.

"¿Cuándo dije que repartí dinero mío?" El autor dijo, aún sonríendo.

"¿Entonces? ¿De quién es el dinero que repartiste?" Shion preguntó.

"De la Fundación Graude." El autor dije.

"A la Fundación Graude no le queda dinero." Shion dijo.

"Perdón. Me malinterpretaste. Dinero de la Fundación que alguna personita tenía cerca de medio millón de dólares debajo del colchón." El autor dijo.

"¿Te refieres a...?" Shion preguntó.

"Sí. Ella." respondió el autor.

"Hablando de, quiero preguntar. ¿Cuántas personas caben acá?" Shion dijo.

"¿Lleno? 25,582 personas." El autor dijo.

Mientras, Mu y Mu-two miraban al autor hablar con Shion.

"¿Podemos comenzar?" Mu y Mu-two preguntaron.

"Muy bien. Declaro esta competencia iniciada y esta pelea puede iniciar." El autor declaró.

Por fin, Mu pelearía, ya que en la Batalla Dorada, el Caballero de Aries no había hecho nada, pero de alguna manera había logrado ser el único sobreviviente, mientras todos sus compañeros morían

"Eres un poco dramático." Shion le dijo mientras Mu y su clon corrían uno contra el otro.

"Lo sé." El autor admitió mientras Mu-two mandaba a volar a Mu de un golpe al esternón.

Mu respondió con una patada giratoria al costado de Mu-two y de un gancho izquierdo golpeó el estómago del clon.

Eventualmente, sus golpes empezaron a colisionar. Ningún golpe provocaba mucho daño ya que no estaban usando ataques que requirieran Cosmos.

Cuándo la colisión de golpes comenzó, los dos arianos empezaron a concentrar su Cosmos.

"¡Revolución de Estrellas!" Los dos gritaron.

El choque de técnica siguió hasta que salió humo(de alguna manera) cuándo no se escuchó nada más.

Mu-two estaba en el suelo.

"¿Gané?" Mu preguntó.

"Aún no." Mu-two dijo, levantándose.

Mu arremetió contra él.

"¡Muro de Cristal!" Mu-two gritó, haciendo aparecer el Muro de Cristal.

Mu sabía del punto débil de esta técnica, derribando el Muro de Cristal de una patada y de paso golpeando a Mu-two en la rodilla.

"¡Muro de Cristal!" Mu gritó, haciendo aparecer el Muro, al igual que su clon hace unos momentos.

"¿Por qué levantas el Muro de Cristal, sabiendo el punto débil qué tiene?" Mu-two preguntó.

"Por una razón. Me he vuelto tan poderoso, que el punto débil del Muro de Cristal ya no puede ser roto por una pequeña piedra, simplemente desapareció. Ya no hay punto débil." Mu mintió, pero sonando lo suficientemente seguro cómo para que fuera considerado verdad por su clon.

"Estás mintiendo." Mu-two dijo, no creyendo la mentira de Mu.

"Puedes intentar golpear el Muro de Cristal." Mu dijo, aún sonando seguro.

Mu-two golpeó el Muro de Cristal con todas sus fuerzas.

El resultado fue Mu-two volando por los aires. Mu río.

"No puedo creer que se la haya creído." Mu dijo entre risas.

"Dale crédito. Ni siquiera puedo decir que nació ayer. Nació hace solo un par de horas." El autor dijo, viendo a Mu-two en el suelo, inconsciente.

"Bueno, cómo sea. De igual manera gané." Mu dijo.

"Si, ganaste." El autor dijo.

El marcador electrónico ahora mostraba otra cosa.

Caballeros Originales 0-1 Caballeros de Repuesto.

 **Bueno, ahí termina este capítulo.**

 **Pero al mismo tiempo comenzó la pelea Original vs. Repuestos. Partimos con la victoria de Mu, dándole la ventaja inicial a los Repuestos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Lo hice extra-largo para compensar la nota de autor gigantesca. En total, llega a más de 4,000 palabras. Un nuevo récord para mí. Incluso supera a Io & Daibiore en longitud. Dejen reviews, ayuda a mi inspiración cuándo la musa se va de vacaciones/se pone egoísta. Lo que, por desgracia, pasa más seguido de lo que me gustaría. Pero, cómo sea, muchas gracias a todos los lectores. Gracias a todos los que pusieron esta historia en favoritos/seguir. Bueno, los veré el siguiente capítulo.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
